Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Masters
by Rob Phantom
Summary: What would happen if Danny had got his powers when he was four? and what happens when Vlad finds out. Warning: some violence, bad languge and character death, if you hate sad endings don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Hello my fellow Danny Phantom fans, here is another story from the madness that is my mind. Warning, if you hate sad stories stop reading right now, this story does not have a happy ending.

Ember: Yeah, better get some tissues ready near the end.

Rob: So without further delay I hand the story over to the one, the only Clockwork!

Clockwork: Thank you Rob Phantom, now readers prepare yourselves for a look at one of the dark timelines.

Summery: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at five years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Clockwork: And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Rob Phantom does not own the show Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If he did own it the people who thought of canceling it would be facing his unique brand of ghostly justice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Masters.

Chapter One: It Begins.

Once again we travel through the millions of timelines that exist. Past ones were wars that were won were lost, wrongs that were not righted, and events were turned on their ear. We pass all of them and come to one timeline. From the look of it you would not see the horrible tale that would unfold, but it will soon.

Amity Park: 1996

We come upon a strange looking house, it has a large metallic saucer on the roof. In front is a sign that says Fenton Works. This is the home of Jack and Maddie Fenton, the two greatest ghost hunters in the world (according to them). They had dedicated their lives to hunting ghosts and studying them, it was more then I hobby, it was their life. Little did they know that their obsession with ghosts would lead to an age of darkness.

They had moved to this town because of the fact that the boundary between our world and what they called the "Ghost Zone" was thinnest here. they moved to this town with their two children, their 6 year old daughter Jazz, and 4 year old son Danny. Things were looking up, their son had already meet some new friends in the park, named Sam and Tucker, and their greatest invention was about to be completed.

For years they had been working on a portal to let them explore the Ghost Zone. Today was the day that they would complete it, and they were so proud. They had invited Danny and Jazz down into the lab to see it.

"Danny, Jazz, I want you to see the greatest Fenton invention to date, the Fenton Ghost portal. It will let us see into the Ghost Zone and study the ghosts that live there." said Jack.

"That's great dad." said Jazz, trying to sound interested.

"T-there won't be anything scary coming out of it, will there?" said Danny.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll protect you if any mean old ghosts come out of there." said Maddie.

"Banzai!" said Jack as he plugged in the ghost portal.

But all that happened was that there were a few sparks, then nothing.

"What happened? I thought all our calculations were correct?" said Jack.

"Don't worry honey, we'll figure it out later." said Maddie as she tried to comfort her husband.

They walked upstairs to the kitchen, leaving Danny and Jazz alone. (AN: You know, leaving kids alone in a lab full of dangerous equipment is probably a bad idea.)

"I knew it wouldn't work, ghosts are so fake." said Jazz.

"Good thing it didn't work, a scary ghost might have come out." said Danny.

"You are such a scaredy cat, there is no such thing as ghosts." said Jazz.

"Yes there are! Mommy and Daddy said so! Their big mean things that want to eat our brains!" said Danny.

"You have to stop being scared of everything, you are so pathetic sometimes." said Jazz.

"I am not!" said Danny.

"If your not, then prove it by walking into the ghost portal." said Jazz.

"B-but, what if something happens?" said Danny.

"Ha! I knew you didn't have it in you." said Jazz, she then walked up the stairs.

Danny was left completely alone in the lab, standing in front of the ghost portal.

"I show her, I'll walk into that thing and show how brave I can be." thought Danny.

So Danny bravely marched forward into the ghost portal. When he got into it he started to get a little scared, as he turn to run out something terrible happened. He tripped on a large wire in the floor and his hand hit the on button, which was oddly placed inside the portal.

When his hand hit the button the portal began to power up. Danny turned his head just in time to see the massive blast of ghost energy hit him. He screamed as the energy hit him and he felt a pain like nothing he had ever experienced before. The energy rearranged his DNA, forever changing him. Soon it was all over and Danny stumbled out of the portal.

But he looked much different, his hair was now snow white and his eyes were now green. The white shirt with the red circle on it he was wearing had turned black and grey around the edges. Danny could not take the strain from all that had happened and fell to the ground, turning back to normal as he lost consciousness.

"Danny!" yelled Maddie as she and Jack ran to the lab after hearing the screams.

"Oh no! we have to get him to a doctor right away." said Jack as he picked up Danny.

So the Fentons raced to the doctor right away to see if Danny was ok. An hour later the doctor came out saying it appeared that Danny only had a bad shock, and that he would be fine with some rest. But he was wrong, what had happened to Danny would not be fixed with some rest.

"You scared us there Danny, you have to remember to stay away from stuff in the lab." said Maddie as she tucked him into bed.

"Yeah, but he did get the portal to work, he's a genius like his old man. He'll be fighting ghosts in no time." said Jack.

"Jack! don't encourage him, he might do something like this again, and he might get hurt worse next time. Now you just rest and you'll fell better later." said Maddie, as she kissed him on the forehead.

Jack and Maddie left the room, leaving Danny all alone. Jazz walked by his opened door, and looked in.

"Danny, I'm sorry that I dared you to go into that portal, I didn't think you would actually do it." said Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz." said Danny.

"Good night Danny, and don't let the big bad ghosts get you." said Jazz, unable to resist teasing her little brother.

"I hate when she does that." thought Danny as he went to sleep.

Unknown to the newest halfa on Earth, the first halfa on Earth was returning to his new home in Wisconsin. Vlad Masters had just got home from overshadowing another millionaire and forcing him to sign his business over to him.

"Another day, another company under my control." Said Vlad as he changed into a robe and sat down in his study.

Just as he was about to relax a loud voice startled him.

"Sir! Sir! We have important news for you." said his vulture servants.

"It had better be good." said Vlad.

"It is, that new guy you hired said that a new portal just opened up." said the lead vulture.

Vlad turned into his ghost mode and went down to his lab, where we can see a somewhat larger version of the proto-portal, which Vlad had stolen from Jack. Standing in the lab was the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

"Ok Skulker, what is this I hear of a new portal?" said Vlad.

"Information of this magnitude costs a pretty penny, where's my money?" said Skulker.

"Fine." said Vlad as he threw wad of cash at Skulker, who counted the money before going on.

"Well this portal has opened up near the Ghost Writers library. It seems to lead to Earth, and unlike natural ones it is stable." said Skulker.

"Then that means it is man made." said Vlad.

"Correct, and that is all I know about it, so if you excuse me I have some upgrades to make to my suit." said Skulker as he left through the portal.

"Hmm, if there is another man made portal out there, then that means they may have ghost fighting weapons as well. I better go see what I'm up against." thought Vlad.

Vlad flew into the Ghost Zone and towards the new portal. He found it a little ways away from where the Ghost Writers library was. He flew into it and found himself in a lab of some kind.

"Now, to see who owns this place." said Vlad as he phased through the ceiling.

He floated up through the house and into a room on the top floor. What he saw almost made him almost turn visible and shout out.

"Jack! Maddie! They own this house!" thought Vlad.

In front of him was a scene that made his jealous heart boil. Maddie and Jack were sleeping peacefully in bed, both in each others arms. Even when they were asleep you could tell they loved each other.

"Damn Jack, that should be me in bed with her, not him! And it will be one day, if I have anything to say about it." thought Vlad.

Vlad left the room trying to get the image of his love in the arms of the man who had made him a freak. He went to explore the rest of the house and found that they had two children. One was a little girl, who had fallen asleep reading a book.

"As smart as her mother I see." thought Vlad.

He then left the room and flew into the one containing Danny.

"So this is Maddie's youngest one? He doesn't look like much, but with some work I could turn him into a force to be reckoned with." thought Vlad.

Just as he was about to leave he saw something very strange. Two rings of light began to separate from his waist and travel to his head and feet. When they had finished the raven haired child now had snow white hair, and a faint green glow behind the eyes. Danny began to float up into the air. Vlad was so shocked by this that he actually did shout.

"What the hell is going on?" said Vlad.

The sound of Vlad's voice woke Danny up. As he looked around he noticed that he was not in his bed. He looked down to see that he was floating. He screamed and immediately fell back down to the bed, changing back as he did. Jack and Maddie burst into the room just then, with ghost guns a blazing.

"Where's the ghost!" shouted Jack.

"Uh, there was no ghost daddy, I was just having a…nightmare." said Danny.

"Are you sure?" said Jack.

"Yes daddy." said Danny.

"Well as long as your ok sweetie, do you need anything?" said Maddie.

"No, I'm fine mommy." said Danny.

"Good, now don't worry we're right down the hall if you need us, good night Danny." said Maddie as she and Jack left.

Danny laid back down, feeling bad about lying to his parents like that. He also wondered what the heck had happened just then. Meanwhile Vlad had fled to the outside of the house once Danny had woken up. He looked back in on the little boy as he tried to go to sleep.

"My god, he has ghost powers, no doubt due to the idiot Jack and his carelessness. Hmm, it seems that I may have found someone who can help me obtain my goals in life. All I need to do is convince him I'm the only one who can help him, and then I will have the perfect son and Maddie by my side. I think I'll pay my old college buddy a visit." said Vlad as he flew off.

Danny looked up startled at the window, thinking he had seen a pair of glowing red eyes. When he looked again he saw nothing, he ignored it and went back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: It appears that the wheels of fate are starting to move, and our little tragedy is about to begin. But now it is time for a little comedy, it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes over to Vlad walking along the street minding his own business. a man in a shop is instructing his delivery boy on delivering a very important item._

Shop Owner: Now be very careful with that cake, it's for the wedding at the church across the street.

Delivery Boy: Yes dad. _The boy begins to walk carrying the very large wedding cake. as he is walking he begins to slip on a bunch of marbles the appeared out of nowhere (he he). The poor boy begins to trip and the cake flies out of his hand and hits Vlad in the face._

Vlad: Watch where you are going you oaf! _uh oh, bad karma, we'll have to fix that. Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, to make Vlad pay for his unkind words._

Vlad: Oh why me! _Because you deserve it, you crazed up fruit loop. then the Army attacks, also eating some of the cake as they visit a world of pain on Vlad._

Shop Owner: I think we should get out of here. _They then walk away quietly. _

Clockwork: Well it seems Vlad has gotten his just desserts haha! Now for the chapter summery.

Well it looks like Danny had gotten his ghost powers, and Vlad has found out about them. What will happen now that Vlad is coming for a visit? Will Danny believe the evil halfa? Why am I asking you these questions? The only way to find out the answers is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Vlad: Somebody help me!

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Visit From an Old Fiend

It was the next day and Danny was having some trouble. Parts of his body kept disappearing and he could not make it stop. Also while he was playing with his blocks he started to float a little. Fortunately all these things went unnoticed by his parents. Danny may not have been the brightest kid in the world, but he at least knew what was happening to him. Somehow he had turned into a ghost, and he was dead now.

Now this thought made him sad, he did not want to be dead yet. What would his parents say, he loved them very much, but if they found out they would not take it well. His parents hated all ghosts and if they found out he was a ghost they would hate him too. He could not even think of them hating him, it was a thought that was too painful to comprehend.

So Danny sat trying to keep from exposing his secret and losing his parent's love. He just wished there was a way to keep his body parts from disappearing. Little did he know that someone was coming to help him, but at a terrible cost.

"Sir, we will be at the Fenton's house in a few minutes." said the ghostly driver of Vlad's limo.

"Excellent, it has been to long since I saw my "friend" Jack, and my darling Maddie." said Vlad.

The limo pulled up in front of the Fenton's house and Vlad stepped out of it. He looked at the weirdly designed house with a look of disgust.

"I bet this is Jack's doing, only he could make something so weird out of something normal. My darling Maddie, when you are my wife you will live in much better accommodations then this, and I bet your children will like being somewhat normal as well." thought Vlad.

Vlad walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. But instead of a normal bell noise you would expect a scanner came out and scanned Vlad.

"Ghost detected, beginning containment procedures." said a computer voice.

Suddenly Vlad was captured in a net and a series of alarms went off. As this was going on Jack threw open the door and pointed a large ghost blaster at the net.

"Ok ghost I've got you…V-man, is that you?" said Jack, realizing who was in the net.

"Yes it is, now get me out of this thing!" said Vlad, very annoyed. (AN: I know this is supposed to be a sad story, but I couldn't resist making Vlad look foolish :) )

"Sorry about that, this thing must be malfunctioning." said Jack as he got Vlad out of the net.

"Thank goodness Jack is still an idiot." thought Vlad.

"V-man! What are you doing here?" said Jack, giving Vlad a bear hug.

"Well I was in town on some business and I thought, why not visit my old college buddy." said Vlad, trying not to throw up for calling Jack a "buddy"

"That's wonderful! Come on in, you have to meet the rest of my family." said Jack as he led Vlad into the house, he introduced him to the rest of his family.

"V-man, you remember Maddie right?" said Jack.

"Of course I do. Hello Maddie, your looking as lovely as ever." said Vlad, kissing her hand in a gentlemanly way.

"Uh yes, it's good to see you too." said Maddie.

"And these are my pride and joy, Danny and Jazz." said Jack.

"I see they take after their mother." said Vlad. "At least for their sake I hope so." thought Vlad.

"Yes, which is really a shame, what am I going to do with these jumpsuits?" said Jack, holding up a suit that was many sizes to large for Jazz or Danny.

"Burning them might be a good idea." thought Vlad, he then turned to talk to the children.

"Hello little Jasmine, it is nice to meet you, I bet your as smart as your mother." said Jazz.

"Smarter." said Jazz confidently.

"Of course you are, and Daniel, it is nice to meet you." said Vlad.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Masters." said Danny.

"I bet you're a little trouble maker, just like your father in college." said Vlad.

"You bet, in fact he was messing around with the portal yesterday, almost scared us half to death." said Jack.

"I bet it must have been scary, who knows what could have happened" said Vlad to Danny.

"Uh, nothing happened, all I did was get a little shocked, that's all." said Danny, getting nervous talking about the event.

"Well the good thing is that nothing really bad happened." said Maddie.

"Sweet oh so naïve Maddie, if you only knew what your husbands foolishness has done, to both me and your son." thought Vlad.

"Well it has been nice seeing you again, but I must be going to my hotel." said Vlad, with a hint in his voice that he did not want to stay in a hotel.

"Now take the bait you big, dumb fish." thought Vlad.

"Nonsense! No friend of mine is staying in some lousy hotel, you can stay here with us." said Jack.

"Bingo." thought Vlad.

"Well if you insist, then I guess I have no choice but to accept." said Vlad.

"Great! You can stay in the guest room." said Jack as he led Vlad upstairs.

"Perfect, everthing is going according to plan, Hahaha!" thought Vlad, but the laugh was out loud.

"What's so funny V-man?" said Jack.

"Oh nothing, just a joke I was remembering." said Vlad.

As Jack led Vlad to the guest room Vlad saw Danny's arm go intangible just as he was holding a glass. The glass fell from his hand and smashed onto the floor. Maddie noticed this and began to walk over, while Danny hide his arm.

"Danny, what happened?" said Maddie.

"I don't know, it just slipped." said Danny.

"Well be careful sweetie, that's the fifth thing you've dropped today." said Maddie.

"Yeah clumsy little bro, you might hurt yourself again." said Jazz.

"Now Jazz be nice, Danny go play while I clean this up." Said Maddie.

"Yes Mommy." said Danny, noticing his arm became sold once again.

Danny left to play while Maddie cleaned up the mess. Vlad had noticed all this and a evil smile crossed his face.

"This will be easier then I thought." thought Vlad as he lost sight of Danny.

It was a little while later and Maddie had taken Danny to play in the park. Danny loved playing in the park, especially the sand box. It was even better because his new bestest friends were there as well, Sam and Tucker.

"Hello Danny, wanna help us build a mountain." said Sam.

"Sure." said Danny.

So they began to build the sand mountain. After a while Sam noticed that Danny seemed sad for some reason. Sam decided to talk to him, her mom always said talking made things better.

"Danny, are you ok?" said Sam.

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Danny.

"Because you look sad about something, did something happen.?" said Sam.

"No, nothing happened." said Danny.

"Are you sure?" said Sam.

"Yes." said Danny.

Maybe he just wants a cookie, or some juice, do you want some juice." said Tucker, holding up a juice box.

"No, I'm ok." said Danny.

"If your sure Danny, but you know if you need to tell me something you can, that's what friends are for." said Sam.

Danny looked like he was about to tell them what was wrong, but then he stayed quiet.

"Danny! Its time to go!" said Maddie from over near the swings.

"Bye Sam, bye Tucker." said Danny as he walked away.

"Bye Danny." said Tucker and Sam.

Danny felt terrible about not telling them what was really wrong, friends weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Danny decided that he would tell them, when he thought the time was right, but he would not get the chance.

A week passed and Danny had still not told his friends what was wrong, nor had the problems stopped. Danny was constantly dropping things and having body parts disappear. It just got more and more frustrating, and Vlad noticed this. By the end of the week Danny was ready to crack, and that moment would come soon enough.

It was night and everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Danny. Danny sat awake thinking about what had happened to him. How it had made him lie to not only his friends, but family as well. It had made him scared out of his mind that someone would find out and he would be hated. Finally he got up and walked down to the lab, and stood in front of the portal. Then he began to kick and punch it, while shouting at it.

"You stupid round thingie! You ruined everything! You made me lie to my mommy and daddy, to my friends, and made me a freak, I hate you!" said Danny.

Danny kept pounding on the portal, then his hand hit the open button. The portal doors opened to reveal the swirling green mass that was the entrance to the Ghost Zone. Then out of the portal flew two creatures, the ectopuses. (From the first episode, Mystery Meat.)

"W-what are you?" said Danny in fear.

The creatures did not answer, they just began to move towards Danny in a threatening way. Danny backed up towards a wall and then froze in terror, the ectopuses coming closer and closer. Danny covered his head and prepared for the worst, just as they were about to grab him a voice rang out.

"You vile creatures, leave that poor boy alone." said the voice.

Danny looked up and gasped at what he saw.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: I wonder who that could be, of course I already know. Now on to my favorite part of the day, making Vlad pay for the evil he causes. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We can see Vlad and Spectra sharing a "moment" (No! not that kind, their just kissing.). Suddenly a baseball pitching machine appears and begins to hurl tangerines at Vlad, why tangerines you ask? Because their funnier then oranges. _

Vlad: Ahh! What the hell? Why am I being pelted with tangerines!_ Vlad is forced back and trips, causing him to fall out a window. He lands in a garbage truck and it speeds off to the dump. When it gets there it dumps him into a pile of rotten meat. _

Tucker: What kind of evil person would waste meat like that! _Tucker begins to cry._

Sam: What kind of evil person would kill those poor animals then dump their corpses in the dump! _Sam gets angry._

Danny: Wow, Vlad looks really stupid. _Danny laughes _

_Uh…anyway back to Vlad being humiliated. Vlad lands in the meat and is totally disgusted._

Vlad: Yuck! This couldn't possible get worse! _Oh but it can, for the special ninja unit of the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared at this moment, they attacked with flying paws of fury._

Vlad: Ahhh! Get them off me! Get them off me!

Sam: That makes up for making me angry.

Tucker: Wow, I never knew Vlad had such a girlly scream.

Danny: Yeah, I just lost any respect I had for him, which wasn't a lot to begin with.

Clockwork: Don't you three have to get home?

Danny: Oh right, we said we would meet Alicia, Alex and Valerie at the movies, see you later.

Clockwork: Well now that they are gone, it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems Danny is at his breaking point, one push could send him over the edge. But who is this mysterious being that has come to his rescue? I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one. What will happen to poor Danny next? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: This is the First Day of the Rest of Your Half Life

Danny looked up and saw something he had never seen before. It looked like a person, but different. It had blue skin and glowing red eyes, and black hair styled into two large points. He was also wearing a white suit of some kind with a cape. Too top it all off he was floating off of the ground.

"Is that a ghost?" thought Danny, then he began to speak.

"You two creatures get out of here, I will not let you harm this child." said the ghost.

The ectopuses did not like this idea and began to attack the other ghost. Fortunately for them the rooms on the upper floor were sound proofed, so no one could hear the noise in the lab.

"Why is he defending me from those weird things? I thought all ghosts were evil." thought Danny.

His parents had always told him that ghosts were evil and loved to harm humans. But this one didn't act like that, he did not seem to want to harm Danny.

"Wait, I'm a ghost, and I don't feel evil, maybe some ghosts aren't evil." thought Danny.

Danny sat and watched the battle rage on. Then the big person ghost finished beating the two ectopuses, and they fled back into the Ghost Zone. The ghost turned towards Danny and Danny flinched, those eyes scared him.

"Are you ok little one?" said the ghost.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." said Danny.

"Its what I do, help those who need help." said the ghost

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"My name is Vlad Plasmius." said Vlad.

"I'm Danny Fenton, thanks again for helping me." said Danny.

"Your quite welcome." said Vlad.

He then turned to leave, as he was walking away Danny decided that if he was ever going to find out what was wrong with him, now was the time.

"Wait! I have to ask you a question." said Danny.

Vlad stopped and turned around to look at Danny.

"What do you want to ask?" said Vlad.

"Well, a few days ago I…died, and what I want to ask you is how do I deal with being a ghost." said Danny.

"Ha ha! Your not dead, well, not all the way." said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"I mean that you are not fully ghost, you're a halfa." said Vlad.

"What's a halfa?" said Danny.

"It is a half human half ghost." said Vlad.

"So…I'm only half dead?" said Danny.

"Yes, you should have a ghost half, try to bring it out and I'll show you." said Vlad.

Danny stood their confused, how as he supposed to do what Vlad had asked? Danny just shrugged his shoulders and tried anyway. Danny tried to concentrate on this ghost form Vlad had talked about. He tried to feel ghostly, to feel invisible, to feel cold. Two bluish white rings started to separate from his waist. They spread out towards his head and feet and soon he had transformed into a small white haired, green eyed boy.

"Good, now look at yourself in the mirror." said Vlad.

Danny turned to look at the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. Standing where he was there was a little boy with white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts just like he was, but the colors were all funny. When he moved his arm the little boy in the mirror did too.

"Is that…me?" said Danny.

"Yes it is, that is your ghost half." said Vlad.

"Wow, I look really weird." said Danny.

"Don't think of it as weird, think of it as…unique." said Vlad.

"Unique? What does that mean?" said Danny.

"It means that you are special. You have powers that no other person on Earth has. You can do anything, fly, shoot ectobeams, lift heavy things…" said Vlad.

"You mean I'm a superhero?" said Danny.

"Yes, you could say that." said Vlad.

"How do you know all this?" said Danny.

"Because…" said Vlad as two black rings appeared at his waist, changing him back to normal.

"…I'm just like you." said the now human Vlad.

"Your Mr. Masters!" said Danny.

"Yes, and like you I have ghost powers as well." said Vlad.

"How did you get them?" said Danny.

"That's not important right now, what is important is that I am here to help you. When I first got my powers I had trouble with them, and I can only guess that you are having trouble as well?" said Vlad.

"Yes." said Danny.

"When I saw how you dropped that glass when I first got here I knew that I had to help you. I remember always worrying about someone finding out my secret." said Vlad.

"So how are you going to help me?" said Danny.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your powers the right way, so that no one finds out your secret. You have a lot of potential, I just know it. There is just one thing you have to do." said Vlad.

"What?" said Danny.

"You have to leave your home and live at mine, there I can teach you how to use your powers." said Vlad.

"Leave home, why?" said Danny.

"Because if you stay here your parents might find out about your powers, and we don't want that do we?" said Vlad.

Vlad was right, if Danny's parents found out about his powers they would hate him.

"No, I don't want that, but what we you tell them?" said Danny.

"I'll just tell them that you got accepted to a school for smart kids, that way they'll be proud of you when you return." said Vlad.

Danny was excited about that idea. His parents would be so proud of him, and he could rub it in Jazz's face, she never got accepted to a school for smart kids.

"Can I be a superhero like you? The way you beat up those mean ghosts was amazing" said Danny.

"Of course my boy, I'll train you to be the best superhero ever." said Vlad.

Danny was so excited that he started to dance around. Being both a smart boy and a superhero meant that his parents would be doubly proud of him.

"Ok Daniel, that's enough of that." said Vlad as he stopped the hyper little boy.

"When do we leave to start training?" said Danny.

"We can leave right now, just grab my hand." said Vlad.

Danny grabbed onto Vlad's hand and with his powers he and Danny flew out of the Fenton's house. Danny's parents and sister slept soundly now knowing that soon they would find Danny gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry for the short chapter, my computer broke and I just got it back. Also I'm going away on vacation tomorrow and I won't be updating for a week. I just wanted to post something before I go, now to hand it back over to Clockwork.

Clockwork: Thank you Rob, now the moment you've all been waiting for, the pulling of the hurt Vlad lever. But today it gets even better, because for no apparent reason were going to include the evil Dan Phantom in this as well.

Dan and Vlad: Now wait just one moment…_Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad/Dan lever. Dan and Vlad are then hit with the mother of all stink bombs, I mean this thing has rotten eggs, stink cabbage, and some really smelly stuff we found on the ground. _

Vlad: Arggh! I can't breath!

Dan: Sweet mother of destruction! What is this rancid stuff? _Uh oh, it looks like our villains are all filthy and dirty now, we have to help them he he. Suddenly Dan and Vlad are strapped to a car and sent through a car wash._

Dan and Vlad: Ow! Eek! Aiiie! Gurgle! Cough! _And So Dan and Vlad got the most painful bath ever and they come out the other end looking clean, yet beaten up. _

Dan: This could not get worse.

Vlad: You really shouldn't have said that.

Dan: Why? _Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appears._

Dan: Oh, that's why. _Then the two villains get the snot beaten out of them for being evil villains. _

Clockwork: Now that Vlad and Dan have been punished for their evil, it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Vlad has gotten Danny to trust him. Now Vlad is taking him to his castle in Wisconsin for training. But what poor little Danny doesn't know is that it is training for evil. What will happen next to our little halfa? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Process Begins

Vlad took Danny out of the town of Amity Park and high into the sky. Danny looked around and was excited to be flying, everything looked really tiny. Danny could see the moon floating up above them, Danny was fascinated by space and he wanted to be an astronaut one day.

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Danny.

"Yes it is, I can teach you to fly like this too." said Vlad.

"Cool!" said Danny as they flew through the sky.

Soon Vlad and Danny arrived at Vlad's house in Wisconsin. Danny stood and stared at the huge house.

"Is this where you live?" said Danny.

"Yes it is." said Vlad.

"Cool, are you some sort of millionaire or something?" said Danny.

"Yes I am, now lets get you to your new room." said Vlad.

Vlad landed and he and Danny walked into the house. The inside was huge, it was easily the biggest house Danny had ever been in. the walls were covered with a green and gold color theme and there were huge cases filled with items.

"What's with all the stuff, is this where you keep your toys?" said Danny.

"You could say that, these are very special to me. They are all items that I acquired that are about or from the Green Bay Packers. These are my pride and joy." said Vlad.

Danny sat their and then he asked a question.

"Who are the Packers?" said Danny.

"You don't know who the Green Bay Packers are? They are the greatest football team to ever exist." said Vlad.

"Oh…what's football?" said Danny.

"We have a lot to teach you." said Vlad.

"We?" said Danny.

"Yes, me and my team of ghostly helpers." said Vlad.

"They aren't mean, are they?" said Danny.

"Of course not, in fact there's one right now." said Vlad, pointing to Skulker who happened to be down the hall.

"Vlad, I've brought that plutonium that you wanted." said Vlad.

"Later Skulker, I want you to meet my new apprentice, Daniel." said Vlad.

"It's Danny." said Danny.

"Yes of course, Danny." said Vlad.

"Uh, hello." said Skulker, confused.

"Wow, your all made of metal, are you a robot?" said Danny.

"Uh…not really, this is just a armor that I wear." said Skulker.

"Cool!" said Danny.

"Skulker, you and I need to talk." said Vlad.

Vlad walked out of ear shot of Danny and began to talk to Skulker.

"Listen Skulker, I have a proposition for you. I want you to help me train Daniel to be a great fighter. With the ghost powers he has I can finally achieve my plans t get rid of Jack and get Maddie to myself." said Vlad.

"What a minute, he has ghost powers?" said Skulker.

"Yes, and I need help to train him to be the perfect half ghost son, so what do you say?" said Vlad.

"I don't know…" said Skulker.

"It pays well." said Vlad.

"Ok, I'll take the job." said Skulker.

"What'cha talking about?" said Danny as he suddenly appeared behind Vlad.

"Ahhh! You startled me." said Vlad.

"Sorry Mr. Masters." said Danny.

"That's all right, and call me uncle Vlad." said Vlad.

"Yes Uncle Vlad." said Danny.

"Now then, lets get you to your new room." said Vlad.

Vlad led Danny down several hall ways until they stopped in front of a door. Vlad opened the door and Danny saw the biggest bedroom he had ever seen. It was at least ten feet tall and 20 feet wide. In it were all sorts of old looking furniture and a hug bed was against one of the walls.

"Is this my room?" said Danny in awe.

"Just for the moment, I have to set up your permanent room, but for now you can stay in this guest room. Now lets get you to bed, young super heroes need their sleep." said Vlad.

Danny quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Good night uncle Vlad." said Danny, who fell right asleep.

"Good night…son." said Vlad as he left.

Vlad then left the castle and flew back to Amity Park. He had left a human looking duplicate in his bed so that he would have an alibi for what would happen come the mourning. Vlad rejoined the duplicate and laid down in bed, with a smug smirk on his face.

The next mourning Vlad awoke to the sound of a frantic Maddie yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Danny! Where are you Danny!" said Maddie, crying.

Vlad got up and opened his door to see Maddie crying and Jack over turning everything in the house.

"He's not here, or in the lab." said Jack as he looked inside a grandfather clock.

"Well keep looking!" yelled Maddie.

"Maddie, Jack? What ever is the matter?" said Vlad.

"Oh Vlad, we can't find Danny!" said Maddie, as she cried her eyes out.

"That horrible." said Vlad, as he embraced Maddie to "comfort" her (AN: Yeah right, more like just so he could touch her, the pervert.)

"You don't think some one kidnapped him do you?" said Maddie, with a growing fear in her voice.

"I don't know, we can only hope that is not the case." said Vlad.

"Maybe I should go call the police." said Maddie as she ran down the stairs to the phone.

Soon the police were at the house and questioning the Fenton's and Vlad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, when was the last time you saw your son?" said the officer.

"We say him last night when I put him to bed, then when we woke up this mourning he was gone." said Maddie mechanically, as if she was lost in a daze.

"Anything else you can tell us?" said the officer.

"No, we didn't hear or see anything else." said Jack.

"What about you little girl?" said the officer.

"No sir, I didn't hear anything." said Jazz.

"What about you Mr. Masters?" said the officer.

"Unfortunately I did not hear anything, I happen to be a very sound sleeper." said Vlad.

Then the detective investigating the case came downstairs from searching Danny's room.

"This is the most baffling thing I have ever encountered. There's no sign that anyone broke into the room or that the kid was taken by force, it's as if he just vanished." said the detective.

"It must be ghosts! I knew those no good bastards would try something like this!" said Jack.

"Jack watch your language, there is a child present." said Vlad.

"Sorry, but I know a ghost did this, I just know it." said Jack.

"You just may be right, they would have to be a ghost to pull something like this off." said the detective.

"Now sir I don't think we should jump to that conclusion, not before we finish investigating the crime scene." said the officer.

"Or maybe it was Mr. Masters. I can't tell you how often it's been someone in the house who did it." said the Detective.

"It couldn't be, I've know him for years and he would never do something like that." said Jack, rushing to defend his friend.

"Hmm, if you say so." said the Detective, eyeing Vlad suspiciously

"Officer, when will you start looking for our boy?" said Maddie.

"Well we have to wait 24 hours after he is reported missing to search for him." said the officer.

"What! That's too long! Who knows what could happen to him in that time!" yelled Maddie.

"I'm sorry madam but that's the law." said the officer.

"Then we'll search for him ourselves, come on Jack!" said Maddie.

"Right behind you, want to help V-man?" said Jack as he picked up Jazz.

"I would love to help, but unfortunately I have important business else where. I do hope you find young Daniel." said Vlad.

"We do too, see you V-man and stay safe." Said Jack, then he was out the door after Maddie.

Vlad left town almost immediately, an evil smile on his face. Back in town the news of Danny's disappearance spread quickly. Sam and Tucker were playing ball in the park when they heard about it. Some people walking by them were talking about it.

"Did you hear about that Fenton kid being kidnapped." said one of them.

"Yeah, it's really a terrible, to think something like this would happen." said the other one.

"Fenton? Kidnapped" thought Sam, she turned to ask the two people what they were talking about.

"Uh excuse me, but did you just say that a kid named Fenton was kidnapped?" said Sam, hoping it was not who she thought it was.

"yes we did little girl, one of the Fenton children was taken last night, I think it was the little boy." Said the woman, who then walked off.

Sam and Tucker stood there in shock at what they had just heard. Sam then fell to her knees, not believing what she had heard.

"Danny…he's gone." Said Sam as she began to cry.

Her best friend was gone and no one knew where he was. He was one of the only friends she had and it ripped at her heart think that something had happened to him. Sam felt really close to Danny, some what more then Tucker, in fact she felt she might spend the rest of her life with him. But now he was gone and she began to cry a lot, more then she had ever. Tucker walked over and tried to calm her down.

"Its ok Sam, they'll find him soon." said Tucker.

The two kids sat thinking about what they had just heard, their game forgotten. They tried to convince themselves that everything would be alright, but things would never be alright again. Many people joined the Fentons in searching the town, but there was no sign of Danny anywhere. Little did they realize that the object of their search was sleeping peacefully in a castle in Wisconsin, completely unaware of the pain his disappearance had caused.

Vlad was just returning to his castle and he went up to check on Danny. He got there just as Danny was waking up.

"Hello little badger, did you sleep well?" said Vlad.

"Yes Uncle Vlad." said Danny.

"Good, because today is the first day of your training." said Vlad.

"Awesome, what do we do first?" said Danny.

First we have to go to my lab, there we can begin to teach you about your powers." said Vlad.

Danny got up and got dressed, then he and Vlad went down to Vlad's lab.

"Wow, this is much bigger then my parents lab." said Danny.

"Yes it is." said Vlad, admiring the lab that he had built.

"Lets see that oaf Jack build something like this." thought Vlad.

Vlad then turned to face Danny.

"Ok Daniel…" said Vlad.

"Its Danny." said Danny.

"Yes, Danny, it is time to start your training. I want you to concentrate on your ghost powers and bring them out." said Vlad, as he turned into his ghost mode.

"Ok." Said Danny, then he started to concentrate.

It was very hard but after a little while the two white rings appeared at his waist and turned him into his ghost half.

"Hmm, I think we will need to get you're ghost mode a new costume, no villain will fear a small child in shorts and a t-shirt." said Vlad.

"So I get a cool super hero outfit like yours? Cool!" said Danny.

"Yes, yes, it will be great, now let's begin. The first thing you should learn is how to fly. Now I want you to concentrate on floating and controlling it." said Vlad.

Danny nodded his head and began to focus on floating. His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to will himself off the ground. Finally he started to lift off the ground and float in the air.

"Now open your eyes Danny." said Vlad.

Danny looked down to see that he was several feet above the ground. He was so excited that he was floating that he lost concentration and began to fall. Vlad quickly ran over and caught Danny before he hit the ground.

"Danny be careful! You can't get distracted when flying or you'll fall." said Vlad.

"Sorry Uncle Vlad." said Danny.

"That's ok, your just beginning, now try it again, but this time without falling." said Vlad.

So Danny practiced floating in the air without falling for a while.

"Ok, that's enough floating for today, now we will see how strong you are." said Vlad.

Vlad led Danny over to a big machine with weights on it, going up to at least 1,000 pounds.

"Ok Daniel, now I want you to hold up these weights, I will keep adding more weight until you say you can't lift anymore." said Vlad.

"Ok." said Danny as he got into position.

"I'll start with hundred pounds, are you ready?" said Vlad.

"I'm ready." said Danny.

Vlad let the weight increase to hundred pounds.

"Are you ok?" said Vlad.

"Yeah, this is too easy." said Danny.

"We'll see about that." said Vlad, who then increased the weight to two hundred pounds.

Danny was struggling a little to lift this weight, but he was still standing.

"Do you think you can handle more?" said Vlad.

"S-sure thing." said Danny.

"Good, but to be safe I will increase the weight slowly." said Vlad.

Vlad began to increase the weight slowly, first 210, then 215 and so on until it reached 225 pounds.

"I can't lift it anymore!" said Danny, starting to buckle under the weight.

Vlad quickly took the weight off the machine and went over to Danny.

"That's good Danny, you seem to be very strong." said Vlad.

And so it went like that through the rest of the day, with Vlad testing to see what Danny could and could not do. Soon it was late and Danny was getting tired, he let out a big yawn.

"Well it seems that you're all worn out, I think it is time for you to go to bed. You did very well today." said Vlad.

"Thank you uncle Vlad." said Danny.

Vlad led Danny up the stairs and past the room he had been in before, to a new room.

"While we were practicing your powers I had my servants finish your room, I hope you like it." said Vlad as he opened the door.

Danny looked in a saw that it looked almost exactly like his old room, only bigger and better.

"Thank you uncle Vlad!" said Danny as he gave Vlad a hug.

"Your welcome, now get to bed, you have a big day ahead tomorrow." said Vlad.

Danny got changed and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Vlad left the room to attend to other business. You see he still remembered that they were investigating Daniel's disappearance and that the detective investigating it had been eyeing him funny. And any of the evidence they had taken might reveal he did it. Vlad decided to fly to Amity Park and make sure no one would ever find out he had done it.

Meanwhile in Amity Park the detective from earlier, whose name was John McConnell, was in the police stations crime lab. He was looking at the strange evidence that had been taken from the room of Danny Fenton. There was one thing out of all them that caught his attention, a weird glowing hair. He was using the new DNA analyzer that the department had gotten to look at it, as well as scanning it with an invention the Fenton's had given him.

"Now let's see what is up with this thing." said John.

John activated the machine and it began to analyze the hair. When it finished it showed that something was weird about the DNA. It seemed to be normal, but pieces of green goo seemed to cover it.

"What in the world…?" said John.

He then scanned it with the invention the Fenton's had given him, they said it could detect ghost energy. It started to beep when it was passed over the hair.

"So Mr. Fenton was right, it was a ghost." said John.

As he was putting the scanner down it started to beep. John noticed this and moved it back and forth, and it keep beeping over the same spot. The spot it was beeping over was a piece of hair that the detective had taken from the house, from Vlad Masters.

"What the hell…" said John.

John thought for a moment and then decided to test a little theory he had. He put the piece of Vlad's hair into the DNA analyzer and what he saw shocked him. The DNA in the hair looked almost exactly like the one from the glowing hair.

"My God, Vlad Masters did this, and he is a ghost." said John.

"Brilliant deduction Detective, to bad no one else will ever hear it." said a voice from behind him.

John turned around just in time to take an ectobalst to the arm. The blast ripped a huge hole in it and it began to bleed a lot. The force of the impact sent him flying and he hit a rack, which fell over and trapped him. He looked up and saw who attacked him, it was Vlad.

"Who-who are you?" said John frightened.

"I'll give you a hint, you just saw me recently." said Vlad.

It was then that realization dawned on him.

"You! Your Vlad Masters!" said John.

"Bravo Mr. McConnell, I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly, you must be a good detective to have figured it out, but unfortunately you've learned too much." said Vlad.

"What are you going to do?" said John, fear making his voice crack.

"I'm going to make sure no one finds out what you learned." said Vlad.

With that Vlad sent an ectoblast at some beakers full of chemicals, they instantly caught on fire and slipped. He sent several more ectoblasts into the crime lab, setting on fire the chemicals, papers, and other assorted flammable items. Soon the whole place was covered in flames, and Vlad turned to John.

"So long Mr. McConnell, and have a nice after life Mwhahaha!" said Vlad as he flew off.

John tried to free himself from where he was trapped, but it was no use. All he could do was lay there as the flames came closer and closer.

"In local news the crime lab of the Amity Park police department burned down just hours ago. Killed in the blaze was Detective John McConnell, a 15 year veteran of the force. The lab was completely destroyed and everything in it, including the detective, was charred beyond recognition. There is no word on the cause of this mysterious fire." said the newswomen.

Vlad was watching the local Amity Park station and he turned off the TV. As he sat there an evil smile crossed his face. He had just gotten rid of one of the road blocks to making Daniel his son, and in time he would have all that he had ever hoped for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: And so with that one death the road to the dark future of Danny opens. Now to cheer up everyone we will force Vlad to do something humiliating. Today Vlad will be forced to wear a pink tutu and sing I'm a Little Tea Pot. (Which I don't own if anyone else owns it.)

Vlad: Do I have to do this?

Clockwork: Would prefer the hurt Vlad lever?

Vlad: No…sigh….I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out.

Clockwork: Very good.

Vlad: Can I go now?

Clockwork: Yes, we have all the footage we need.

Vlad: What do you mean?

Tucker: He means that we recorded your little performance, and it's going onto the internet.

Vlad: What!

Danny: Yeah, we decided it would be selfish of us to keep such a funny thing to ourselves, so we put it on the internet.

Sam: And it already has 1,000 hits and growing, welcome to your global humiliation.

Vlad: You little brats! I'll destroy you for this!

Valerie: I don't think so Vlad, because while you were distracted Alicia and Alex activated the trap.

Vlad: What Traaaap! _Vlad is then sent to the Place of Ultimate Evil, which is like a nightmarish children's show come to life. The cuteness level is so high here that it actually hurts your eyes. This land is inhabited by a race of freakish creatures. They are like a horrible combination of Barney, the Teletubbies, and the Care Bears (None of which I own, thank god). _

One of the sickeningly cute creatures: Look! A new special friend! Let's teach him the meaning of friendship and sharing. _The disturbingly cute creatures begin to advance on Vlad._

Vlad: No! No! NOOOOO!_ Vlad is then engulfed by the evil creatures. _

Sam: I think this may be the worst thing we have ever done to him.

Clockwork: It may be indeed, but now it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Vlad's evil plan is working, and the only one to figure out he is behind it is now dead. One can only wonder what will happen next to Danny. What evil plans does Vlad have in store? And what evil will he fill Danny's young mind with? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom Fans, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Corruption of Danny

It was the next day and Danny was just starting his next training session. Today Skulker would be teaching him how to fight. Danny would learn the basics of fighting, and considering Skulker's style he was in for a rough day.

"Ok child, I am here to turn you into a fighting machine. When I am done with you, you will be able to beat any opponent, overcome any obstacle, and be able to think quickly in the heat of battle. Any questions little one?" said Skulker.

"Yes, all that sounds very hard." said Danny.

"Well it's supposed to be, nothing good in life comes about unless you work hard. To be a great fighter you have to push yourself to your limit. This is not a class for weaklings!" said Skulker, yelling the last part.

Danny began to get upset at being yelled at and began to cry.

"Skulker take it easy on the boy, it's only his first lesson." said Vlad, who had decided to sit in on the first lesson.

"Fine, if you say so. Ok child, I want you to punch this punching bag as hard as you can." said Skulker.

Danny turned into ghost mode and walked over to the punching bag. He stood in front of it and pulled back his fist. He let the fist fly and hit the punching bag hard, causing it to rock back and forth a great deal.

"Hmm, good for a beginner, now I want you to keep punching the bag until I tell you to stop." said Skulker.

So Danny began to punch the bag over and over again. After about an hour he was getting tired, and the bag was falling apart from being punched by a super powered child. Vlad had left a while ago to attend to important business, leaving Danny in the care of Skulker. This would be known as mistake number one.

"Ok, I think that is enough, now it is time to teach you how to dodge enemy fire." said Skulker.

"How are we going to do that?" said Danny.

"Like this." said Skulker as he brought out a missile launcher.

"Those look dangerous." said Danny nervously

"They are, now...Dodge!" said Skulker as he fired a missile at Danny.

"Ahhh!" screamed Danny as he jumped out of the way, the missile exploding on the wall.

"That's it! Just like that, now dodge these!" said Skulker as he launched more at Danny.

Meanwhile Vlad was signing papers in his office when the house began to shake a little, some of the ceiling fell onto his desk.

"What in the world is going?" said Vlad angrily.

He listened carefully and could hear the faint sound of explosions.

"That sounds like it is…coming from the training room!" said Vlad.

He quickly changed into ghost mode and flew to the training room. When he got there Skulker was firing wildly around the room, and Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"Skulker! What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled Vlad.

Skulker stopped firing and turned to face a very ticked off Vlad.

"Uh, just teaching him to dodge enemy fire." said Skulker.

"With missiles! What kind of goddamned idiot are you! What kind of stupid, moronic, dolt would fire missiles at a child?" said Vlad, very angry.

"Uh, I thought it would be good practice?" said Skulker.

"Well it is the last one you will be giving him, you are fired." said Vlad.

"Fired?" said Skulker.

"Did I stutter, now get the hell out of here before I destroy that goddamn suit of yours." said Vlad.

Skulker fled the scene as quickly as his jet pack could take him. After he had left Vlad began to look for Danny, he found him curled up into a ball behind machine, shaking like a leaf.

"Danny, its all right, he's gone now." said Vlad.

"Oh Uncle Vlad! It was horrible!" said Danny as he grabbed onto Vlad crying his eyes out.

"Its ok, he won't be teaching you anymore, it was a mistake to let him try. From now on I will be teaching you how to fight." said Vlad.

"Really?" said Danny.

"Yes, really." said Vlad.

"Thank you uncle Vlad." said Danny, as he gave him a hug.

"Also you learned a valuable lesson, always be on guard, because you never know when someone will attack you. Ok. Now let's get started." said Vlad.

And so Vlad taught Danny the basics of fighting, how to punch and kick and dodge. This went on till it was just about time for dinner.

"That's it Danny, don't hold back your punches, put as much force as you can into each attack." said Vlad.

It was then that Vlad noticed the time.

"Well it looks like it is time for dinner, I think that is enough for today." said Vlad.

"Did I do good?" said Danny.

"Yes Danny, you did very good." said Vlad, Danny smiled

A little while later Danny and Vlad were sitting in the dining room. Vlad was sitting watching Danny eat and thinking of a way to begin the next phase of his plan, turn Danny against his father. Vlad decided to use the sob story angle, he let out an over dramatic sigh, which easily got Danny's attention.

"What's the matter uncle Vlad?" said Danny.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the accident that gave me my ghost powers." said Vlad.

"Yeah?" said Danny.

"Well I was just thinking about the day it happened. We were all in the lab, me, your mom, and Jack. I was standing in front of the portal when Jack, without thinking he activated the portal and it hit me. I do say the pain was most intense, that accident put me in the hospital. I spent many months in there, and it was not easy but I did get better. But while I was in the hospital I lost the love of my life to another man." said Vlad.

"That's a really sad story." said Danny.

"Yes, and to think if it hadn't been for Jack jumping ahead like that I would be a normal person, and I would be with the women I love. But Jack is always like that, not thinking things through." said Vlad.

The little wheels in Danny's mind began to turn; Vlad's story was somewhat like his. Because of his father and the portal he had been turned into a freak, and he would be like that forever. But it couldn't be his fault, his dad could not have known something like this would happen, but still…

As Danny sat there thinking Vlad looked at him with a smile, seeing the seeds of doubt in his father being planted. With the proper guidance he would come to hate Jack almost as much as Vlad did. One day he would get rid of Jack, and make Maddie his wife, one day he would have the family he wanted.

Meanwhile back in the town of Amity Park they were still searching for Danny. The police had finally gotten off their asses and began to look, and Danny's parents were still looking as well. There were posters of the lost little boy all over town, but still no sign of Danny could be found.

"Oh Jack, where could he be?" said Maddie, a wreck after searching almost nonstop.

"I don't know, but we will find him." Said Jack as he tore through the streets in the family car (they don't have the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle yet.)

"But Jack, we've been searching everywhere, what if he's…he's…dead." said Maddie, the words hurting her as she said them.

"Don't think like that, we will find him, even if we have to turn the world inside out to do it." said Jack.

Jazz was sitting in the back as her parents talked. She looked out the window sadly as the drove around the town.

"Where are you Danny?" thought Jazz.

Meanwhile at the Manson mansion Sam was sitting in her room. She had been in there since Danny had disappeared, only coming out to eat. As time went on and they still could not find Danny the hope she had he would be safe began to shrink. Her parents were worried about her, this was not normal for a child her age.

"Honey, I'm worried about Samantha." said Mrs. Manson.

"I know dear, but there's little we can do right now, we just have to hope she gets over this." said Mr. Manson.

As they were discussing there troubled daughter she was still sitting in her room. She looked at all the happy, bright, cheerful things her mother had bought for her, especially the stuffed animals. As she looked on she began to get angry, how dare they be happy when her best friend was lost, possibly dead. It was at this moment that her mind snapped, and she started to become dark. With a yell she ripped into the first stuffed animal and did not stop until the room was littered with fluff.

"Danny! Where are you!" screamed Sam as she collapsed onto the floor, crying.

Little did they know that only a few hundred miles away was the subject of their sorrow. Danny was sitting in his new room when Vlad came in.

"Danny, I have a special gift for you." said Vlad.

"What is it?" said Danny.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." said Vlad.

Danny did as he was told and felt something be put into his hands.

"Now open them." said Vlad.

When Danny opened his eyes he was holding some sort of clothing, in fact it looked like…

"Is this…my super hero uniform?" said Danny.

"Yes it is, they just finished putting it together." said Vlad.

"Thank you!" said Danny, giving Vlad a big hug.

"Ok now go change into ghost mode and try it on." said Vlad.

Danny ran to the bathroom and changed into the new costume. He came back out in his new uniform. The new uniform looked like the jumpsuit he would have worn in the normal timeline, but it had a more Vlad like flare to it, and a cape on the back.

"You look great, and the best thing is that it will stay with your ghost mode, and grow as you do." said Vlad.

"Thank you uncle Vlad, I love this new uniform." said Danny.

"I'm glad you do, now its time for you to go to bed." said Vlad.

Danny changed back to normal and hopped into bed.

"Good night uncle Vlad." said Danny.

"Good night Daniel, sleep well." said Vlad.

"It's…Danny." said Danny as he fell asleep.

"So it is…for now." said Vlad as he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it seems Vlad has begun to corrupt young Danny's mind, this can only led to bad things. Now I know that you are probably depressed by this chapter, so to cheer you up I will pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We cut to Vlad writing in his study. Suddenly he is attacked by angry circus clowns. They hit him with pies, squirt him with seltzer water, and dress him like a woman. _

Vlad: What in the hell is going on! _Then out of nowhere on of the clowns grabs him and stuffs him into a human cannonball cannon. He is fired out of it._

Vlad: Ahhh! _Vlad hits a wall, bounces off and hits a trampoline, then he lands in a pile of elephant dung._

Vlad: Argh! This is horrible! _And its about to get worse, for the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, holding the piñata sticks of pain._

Vlad: Why! _Then Vlad is attacked, getting the beating that he deserves for being a evil fruit loop. Vlad gets out of the fight cloud and runs screaming into the sunset, followed by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Spectra: is that Vlad running in a dress followed by angry animals?

Fright Knight: Yes it is.

Spectra: Well I guess we have to save him. _They fly after Vlad to save him from being pummeled by small animals._

Clockwork: Well now that Vlad has been humiliated for the day, it is time for the chapter summery.

Vlad has begun to win Danny over to his side, and he has begun to corrupt his mind. Also while Danny is training under Vlad his friends and family back home are a wreak. What will happen as time goes on? will Danny become evil? What will happen to the Fenton's and Sam? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	6. Danny turns to the dark side

Chapter Six: The Death of Danny Fenton and the Birth of Daniel Masters

_5 years later, Danny age 10_

We fast forward through the years to just after Danny's tenth birthday, and the fifth year since the accident. Danny has spent all that time with Vlad, training under him. His powers have grown dramatically in that short amount of time, and he is almost as powerful as he would be in the normal time line at age 15. But with the increase in power came a growing darkness.

Vlad had been slowly poisoning the mind of young Danny with evil thoughts, especially hate for his father. As he grew Danny came to blame his father for the accident more and more, but he was not ready to break with him completely yet. The time for that however was fast approaching.

Vlad and Danny were training in the lab when the next major event in Danny's evil transformation began. They were having a sparing match, with Danny trying to fight Vlad.

"That's it Danny, now focus your anger into your attacks, your anger will make them more powerful." said Vlad.

Danny did as Vlad commanded and sent a red ectoblast at Vlad, who dodged it.

"Very good, now lets try some hand to hand combat." said Vlad.

So Vlad and Danny began to fight hand to hand, with Danny trying to land a hit on Vlad and for the most part failing. After awhile of this Vlad says that it is time for lunch, they change back and head to the dining room. While they are sitting Danny asks the question that he had asked many times before, it had been running in his mind for a long time.

"Uncle Vlad?" said Danny.

"Yes Danny?" said Vlad.

"I know I've asked this many times before, but who was the woman that you lost because of my dad?" said Danny.

Vlad gave a fake sigh, realizing now was the time to begin the next phase of the plan.

"Well Danny, I think it is time you know the truth, of who I lost and why I hate your father so much." said Vlad.

Danny leaned forward to listen to Vlad.

"The woman I lost when Jack hurt me in the accident was…your mother." said Vlad.

"No." said Danny in disbelief.

"It is true, me, your mother, and Jack were all friends in college. At the time we were both trying to gain her attention. I was going to ask her out on a date after the portal experiment was finished. But because of that fool Jack I never got the chance." said Vlad.

"My god, I'm so sorry, I never knew that my dad did that to you." said Danny.

"Its ok, you could not have known your father was the one that stole the love of my life. There is one thing that I want to ask you though." said Vlad.

"What is it?" said Danny.

"Well ever since the accident I could not find a woman who would accept me. Because of that I never had any children of my own, so what I want to ask is if you would be…my son." said Vlad, as he grabbed Danny's shoulders.

Danny was taken back by this, he did like Vlad, and he had take care of him for many years. But would he turn his back on his real father? Danny noticed Vlad was waiting for a answer, but he was not ready yet.

"I-I don't know, c-can I have some time to think about it?" said Danny.

"Of course, take all the time you need." said Vlad.

Danny walked out of the room to think, as he left a evil smile crossed Vlad's face. Now all he had to do was wait to see what Daniel would do next, and then make the next move.

Danny walked down the hall thinking about what Vlad had just said. Sure it would be great to be his son, but what about his real father? Vlad had accepted him for who he was, in fact he was probably the only person on the planet who could. There was no guarantee that his ghost obsessed father would accept him, but there was a way to find out.

"I have to go talk to my Dad, maybe if I explain things he'll be ok with me being part ghost." thought Danny.

So Danny transformed into his ghost mode and started to fly to Amity Park. (Remember, he thinks Vlad told his parents where he was.) as he flew off he did not know that a certain evil halfa was watching him.

"Well it seems Danny is headed towards Amity Park, probably to talk to his family. I better go make sure it is a very unfriendly talk Mwhahaha." said Vlad as he flew after Danny.

As Danny neared Amity Park the Fenton's were finishing up what had become a weekly ritual, visiting Danny's grave. They had long given up on finding Danny, the lost child posters long since destroyed by the weather. After a few months they had admitted he was gone and had bought a small grave stone. They stood in front of the small grave stone which read…

Daniel James Fenton

1991-1996

He is in the arms of the lord now

They were standing there, sorrow filling their hearts as they looked at the grave that held no body. The hardest hit be Danny's disappearance was Jazz. The last thing she had done before he had disappeared was tease him, and it ate at her mind. She had become withdrawn into herself, reading all the time and not even trying to make friends. The fact her parents were always fighting the ghosts that escaped from the portal and had only a little time with their daughter did not help.

As they were walking away from the grave Jazz began to cry and would not stop. At the same time the cell phone on Maddies waist began to ring.

"Hello mayor, what's that about a ghost at town hall? I know sir…but sir…(sigh)…ok sir I'll be right there." said Maddie as she hung up.

"What is it Maddie?" said Jack.

"A ghost is attacking the town hall, the mayor asked us to come over and fight it." said Maddie.

"Ok, lets go then." said Jack.

"No dear, you have to get Jazz home, she is upset enough without having to see a ghost." said Maddie.

"But Maddie…" said Jack.

"No buts, now get her home while I take care of this." said Maddie.

Jack nodded his head and took Jazz back home. As they were walking in the door Vlad, with his faster flying speed, arrived at their house. He secretly entered the house and followed Jazz to her room.

In her room she was crying, why did Danny have to go? She did not notice as Vlad slipped into her room. She was just sitting up when he put his hand in front of her face and used some energy to knock her out. Jazz fell back onto her bed and Vlad tucked her in as she slept.

"One day dear Jasmine, I will come back for you are your mother." said Vlad as he left.

Vlad went downstairs and saw that Jack was sitting at the kitchen table. Without him noticing he overshadowed Jack, and just in time for Danny had just entered the house, invisibly. Danny was just behind Vlad, and with his ghost sense he could detect him

"Ok Ghost! I know you're here!" said Vlad in Jack's voice.

Danny was so shocked by this sudden outburst that he turned visible. Vlad/Jack pointed a huge ghost blaster at Danny.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you filth ghost!" said Vlad/Jack.

"Uh, I just came to talk." said Danny, slightly afraid.

"I have nothing to say to a filth ghost." said Vlad/Jack, he then fired on Danny.

Danny tried to dodge but the blast hit him in the arm. Danny fell down and hit the ground, and Vlad/Jack towered over him, gun at the ready.

"Wait! I'm your son!" said Danny desperately.

"Lies! My son would never be a filth ghost. Now get the hell out of here you goddamned ghost before I rip you apart molecule by molecule." said Vlad/Jack as he prepared to fire again.

Danny quickly turned intangible and flew out of the room, the shot meant for him leaving a hole in the floor. Once Danny was gone Vlad left Jack's body and flew back to Wisconsin, to await the return of Daniel.

Meanwhile Danny had flown away from Fenton Works and landed in an alley. He landed and flew to his knees panting, then he looked at the wound on his arm. He saw that it was quite large and leaking ectoplasm. Danny ripped the bottom of his cape off, leaving it ragged and tied the cloth to his arm. After he did this he sat and began to cry.

"How could he do that, my own Dad fired on me, and he said he wouldn't want his son to be a ghost. If I ever go back home he'll rip me apart, what am I going to do?" thought Danny.

Then thoughts and images began to go through his head, images of the time he spent with Vlad.

"…Good job Danny…that's it Danny you can do it…I'm the only one who understands you…good night Danny…its ok Danny…you can trust me Danny…" was what he heard in his mind.

As the thoughts of how Vlad treated him and the anger at Jack swirled around in his head, something began to happen. The darkness in Danny's heart began to take over, snuffing out the light. His eyes turned a horrible blood red and the white on his costume turned the same color. Finally the last of the goodness in Danny was locked away. He stood up and looked back to where Fenton Works was.

"Well if he doesn't want a ghost for a son, then he can have his wish." said Danny darkly, he then flew off back to Wisconsin.

Just as he flew off a little girl was walking by the alley. If you saw her you would say she was the littlest goth you ever saw. This little girl was Sam Manson, and she was walking home from school. As she passed the alley she heard a voice, one that sounded familiar…

"Danny?" said Sam.

She quickly looked in the alley but there was nothing there. She shock her head thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, this would not be the first time. She quickly forgot about it and continued walking home.

A few hours later Danny returned to Vlad's castle, he then went to find Vlad. He found Vlad walking around franticly, looking very worried. Danny appeared before him and when Vlad saw him he ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Danny you had me worried, I had no idea what had happened to you, where did you go?" said Vlad.

"I went to see my fath…I mean Jack." said Danny.

"You did, and what happened?" said Vlad.

"He attacked me, called me a filthy ghost, and hit my arm." said Danny.

Vlad looked at the spot where Danny was hit.

"I knew something like this would happen, that man is a lunatic when it comes to ghosts." said Vlad.

"I know, he said he would never want a ghost for a son…Uncle Vlad remember you asked me to be your son?" said Danny.

"Yes." said Vlad.

"Well I think I've made up my mind, I want you to be my father, not that jerk Jack." said Danny.

"That's wonderful, I knew you would say yes. Welcome home...son." said Vlad.

"Thank you unc…I mean father." said Danny.

Vlad and Danny walked down the hall way, Danny was finally his son and Vlad could not be happier. Little did the world realize as it slept peacefully that night was that the fall of human civilization had begun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: It appears that the world has something new to fear. Now today we have decided to add a little variety. Instead of punishing Vlad today we will punish Dan, the evil alternate future version of Danny. Just give me a moment to reset the hurt Vlad lever and…done! _Clockwork pulls the hurt Dan lever. The scene switches to Dan trapped in his prison in the plain of infinite nothingness. Suddenly he is transported to a open field._

Dan: What? I'm free? I'm free! Now I can destroy that meddlesome Danny and his friends! _Dan's happiness was short lived as he noticed a large shadow surrounding him._

Dan: What the hell…? _Then he looks up and sees the mother of all garbage piles directly above him._

Dan: Unmerciful mother of evil! _Then the huge pile falls on him, crushing him under its stinky doom! Dan bursts out of the pile covered in garbage and smelling like rotten eggs, really bad rotten eggs. _

Dan: Well I guess the first thing I should do with my new found freedom is take a bath. _Enjoy your freedom while it lasts Dan, for at that moment the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounded the evil ghost. _

Dan: This won't end well. _Dan was right, for the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked with blinding paws of adorable annihilation. Despite his power Dan could not fight off the fuzzy animals, and he was quickly beaten to a pulp. Then he is transported back to his prison, where the evil Sam from the future is waiting._

Evil Future Sam: What happened? You were here and then…and what the hell is that smell!

Dan: Forget the smell, help me break this damned thing. There is a certain author and a certain lever I have to destroy.

Clockwork: Well it looks like Dan got what he deserved, and Rob has something to worry about. Now on to the chapter summery.

Danny has rejected his father and is now evil, this story just goes from bad to worse. With Danny now firmly on the side of evil there is no telling what will happen. What will happen to the Earth? What will happen to humanity? And most important what will happen to the people Danny left behind? Only time will tell, so read the next chapter of Daniel Masters to find out.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Seeing an Old Friend…Sort of

_6 years later_…

The next six years were rough ones for Danny and Sam. Danny quickly discovered the evil of the world when he was doing work for Vlad. He did things that no normal kid his age should do.

At age 12 Danny committed his first major robbery, stealing some lab equipment for Vlad.

At age 13 Danny killed his first person, a guard that tried to stop him from stealing some microchips.

At age 14 Danny destroyed his first ghost, after that no ghost would dare stand up to him. It was a little known ghost who had the power over boxes, and he had annoyed Danny one too many times.

The next two years were spent preparing to take over the world and to get rid of Jack. the evil had take root in his heart, and it would be nearly impossible to shake it lose, unless a special person came into contact with him.

As for Sam her childhood was not anymore happy then Danny's was.

At age 12 Sam committed her first crime, stealing some candy from a store.

At age 13 Sam spent three months in juvenile hall for beating on a girl, named Paullina. Where she got a dragon tattoo on her right arm.

At age 14 Sam tried to commit suicide, and her parents put her in a mental institution for four months. They hoped it would cure her of the "phase" she was going through. When she got out she no longer wanted to kill herself, but she was still as dark as ever.

The next two years of her life were spent being a rebellious teenager, and driving her parents mad. She was the poster child of anti-social and goth behavior, her only friend was a African American boy with a red beret and a love of technology named Tucker. Sam thought her life would be this way forever, but at age 16 her life was about to be turned upside down.

Sam was just returning from school when it happened. Sam looked like your typical goth, wearing only dark clothing. She still had the combat boots, her skirt was now black with red plaid strips on it, she wore a shirt that said "Chaos, Panic, Disorder! My work is done here." on her arms were elbow length fingerless black gloves, and the tattoo of a fierce dragon. Her face looked the same as the normal time line, except for more piercings in the ear and one on her eyebrow. She would have gotten more but her parents threatened to tranquilize her and remove them themselves if she did.

As I was saying before, Sam was returning home. She opened the door and was greeted by the symbol of happiness and bright colors, her parents.

"Hello sweetie, how was school today?" said Mrs. Manson.

"Fine I guess, why do you ask?" said Sam, suspicious

"Oh we just wanted to talk to you." said Mrs. Manson.

"Right…this isn't another attempt to get me to wear pink is it?" said Sam.

"No of course not princess, we just have something really exciting to tell you." said Mr. Manson.

"Well since your blocking the stairs I guess I have no choice but to listen." said Sam.

"That's great sweetie, well your mother and I have noticed your "phase" doesn't seem to be ending on its own so we have decided to take action." said Mr. Manson.

"So you're going to put me in the nut house again?" said Sam.

"No, nothing drastic like that, we decided that you need a more structured and refined environment then the school you are going to now. So we have decided to send you to the exclusive Highmore Academy in Wisconsin." said Mr. Manson.

"What! You're sending me to some goddamned preppy school! " said Sam, angry.

"Calm down Samantha, it will be a great experience for you. You'll learn to be a proper lady and to fit in with proper society, you may even find a nice boy to fall in love with." said Mrs. Manson.

"What is wrong with you! Have you not noticed by now that I don't want to be a fucking proper lady! I don't want to go to some fucking school and have them turn me into a air head like the rest of those fucking air heads!" said Sam (AN: Wow, Sam has a very dirty mouth.)

"Now see here young lady, you have no choice in the matter. You are going to Highmore tomorrow and that is final." said Mr. Manson.

"Argh!" yelled Sam as she ran up the stairs and too her room.

Sam ran into her room and flopped down on her bed. She then turned on her stereo really loud and played the song Coming Undone by Korn. She laid there thinking about what her parents had done to her this time.

"God, why can't they understand that I don't want to be like them? I don't want to be a clueless drone who only wants to find a rich husband. I want to be me, I want to live my life the way I want to. Maybe I can get myself kicked out in the first week?" thought Sam.

Sam decided to call Tucker and tell him the bad news, as her only friend he had the right to know. She picked up the phone and dialed his number, after several rings he answered.

"Hey Sam, by the loud music in the background I take it something bad happened." said Tucker.

"Your would be right, my parents just dropped a bomb shell on me." said Sam.

"What, they try to get you into a pink dress again?" said Tucker.

"Worse, they said their sending me to some Academy in Wisconsin to turn me into a "proper lady"." said Sam.

"Jeez, that is bad, think there is anyway you can get out of it?" said Tucker.

"No, my dad said there is no way out, I'm stuck." said Sam.

"So when do you leave?' said Tucker.

"Tomorrow." said Sam.

"So I guess this is goodbye." said Tucker, sounding sad.

"Don't worry Tucker, I'll be out of there in a week, they can force me to go but they can't make me stay." said Sam.

"If you say so." said Tucker, not convinced.

"Tucker, have you ever known me to not do what I say I'm going to do?" said Sam.

"I guess not." said Tucker.

"I'll be out of there in a week, I promise. You'll see me off tomorrow won't you?" said Sam.

"Of course, what are friends for?" said Tucker.

"Thanks Tuck, see you later." said Sam.

"Bye Sam." said Tucker, then he hung up.

Sam put the phone down and went back to listening to her music. As she was laying there a person came into the room and turned down the music. Sam knew there was only one person who would dare enter her room or touch her stereo.

"Hey grandma." said Sam.

"Hello Sammykins, taking the news badly I see?" said Grandma Manson.

"You're the only person who can call me that. Its not fair grandma, why can't they just let me be myself?" said Sam.

"I know what you mean, those squares don't know when to quit, they tried to stop me from going bungee jumping. Well Sam the only advice I can give you is to stay strong and don't let them brainwash you." said Grandma.

"I know, I know, but I don't like this." said Sam.

"No one said you had too, just try not to destroy the school in your attempt to get kicked out, ok?" said Grandma.

"You know me too well grandma." said Sam.

"I didn't spend 15 years as a spy for nothing. Sam I just want you too know that even if they don't understand you, I always will." said Grandma.

"Thanks grandma." said Sam as she gave her a hug.

"Now I have some extreme bingo to get too, see ya later Sammykins. Yahoo!" said Grandma, who then left.

Sam was once again alone in her room.

"Maybe she's right, all I have to do is stay strong. But just incase I better bring some tools to escape with." thought Sam.

It was the next day and Sam was standing in front of the limo that would take her to Highmore Academy.

"Why can't I just take a plane, or a bus?" said Sam, annoyed at her parents.

"Nonsense Samantha, we want you to go there in style, and maybe you'll impress some people and make new friends?" said Mrs. Manson.

"They won't want to be friends long after I start kicking their butts." thought Sam.

"And you won't be needing these where you're going." said Mr. Manson, as he held up the bag of tools Sam was bringing.

"I can't believe they found those, now I'll have to steal a spoon to dig out." thought Sam.

Tucker arrived at this moment, he looked the same as always, with the red beret, yellow shirt, and green pants.

"Hey Sam, this the transport to the big house?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, looks like I can't even go there without being embarrassed." said Sam.

"Sam, I just want to say that I'll miss you. It won't be the same here without the popular kids fearing your wrath." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, you still have those karate tapes I left you?" said Sam.

"Sure do." said Tucker.

"Then you'll be fine, if you're a quick learner." said Sam.

"Yeah, lets hope so. But seriously I will miss you." said Tucker.

"I'll miss you too." said Sam as she gave Tucker a hug.

"Samantha, its time to go." said Mrs. Manson.

"Bye Tuck, see you later." said Sam as she headed to the limo.

"Bye Sam." said Tucker sadly.

"Bye Sam dear, don't let them suck out your brain." said Grandma.

"I won't grandma, I'll miss you." said Sam as she gave a goodbye hug to her grandma.

Sam walked to the limo, not even giving her parents a second glance. She stepped in a closed the door, which immediately locked as per her parent's orders. They sounded like the slamming of prison doors to Sam. The limo drove off to deliver Sam to her own personal hell.

Several hours later the car stopped and the driver woke up Sam, who had fallen asleep.

"Miss Manson, we have arrived at our destination." said the Driver.

Sam woke up and looked out the window, seeing that indeed they were there. She stepped out of the limo and looked at the school. It was your typical old style school building, with a sign in front saying it had been founded in 1885. Walking around it were allsorts of rich, spoiled kids wearing bright, colorful green and gold uniforms. Every brick of the building seemed to ooze conformity.

"Ugh! I hate this place already, I wonder how much of it I can wreck before they kick me out?" thought Sam.

As Sam was getting her things together across the large lawn a man and a boy were sitting in a limo talking.

"I hate this place, it's just a place for the rich spoiled bastards of rich spoiled bastards to gather" said Daniel.

"Now Daniel I know you hate attending this school but we must keep up appearances. You are the son of the most wealth man in America, and so you must go to the best school in the country." said Vlad.

"I know father." said Daniel.

"But this year I ask you not to get in trouble with your ghost powers, it took forever to clean up the mess you caused last time." said Vlad.

"I'll try, but you do have to admit it is funny what I did to that guy, it took them hours to get him out of that wall." said Danny.

"Well, it was funny at that, but try not to draw attention to yourself. Now off with you, you don't want to be late signing in." said Vlad.

"Yes Father." Said Daniel as he exited the limo.

Daniel looked at the school and a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"I wonder how much I can wreak this year without being caught?" thought Daniel as he walked towards the building.

Meanwhile Sam was sitting in front of the dean's office, as soon as she had told them who she was they had sent her here.

"Wow, only a half hour here and I'm already in trouble." thought Sam.

"Miss Manson, the dean will see you now." said the secretary.

Sam walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk. Sitting at the desk was an old women with grey hair, the name said she was Mrs. Harrison.

"Hello Miss Manson, I am Mrs. Harrison, the dean of this fine school." said Mrs. Harrison.

"Well woop de fucking doo for you." said Sam, not liking this woman already.

"There's that attitude problem your parents warned me about. Well we'll cure you of that, by any means necessary. Now Miss Manson we will not tolerate any of your normal tomboy behavior, you are here to learn how to be a proper young lady." said Mrs. Harrison.

"Better people then you have tried lady." said Sam.

"We'll see Miss Manson, we'll see. You are free to go, and I hope I don't have to have another talk with you." said Mrs. Harrison.

"I wouldn't bet on it." whispered Sam as she left.

Sam made her way over to the dorms, which were coed. The top two floors were boys dorms, and the bottom two were girls. Sam found her room and entered, loud music came blaring out at her as the door opened. She looked into the room and saw the noise was coming from her roommate's side. Her side was covered in punk rock posters and she looked like one. She had black hair pulled into a pony tail in the back, with red streaks in it, and her eyes were green. It was then that the girl noticed Sam and turned down the music.

"Hello, you must be the new kid they told me was coming." said the girl.

"Yeah, I am, my name is Sam Manson, call me Samantha and your death will be long and painful." said Sam.

"Well my name is Ali Szivos, I was about to say the same thing if you called me Alicia." (An: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting her in this story, she is my OC after all.)

"Well Ali I think we will get along just fine. I was afraid they were going to stick me with some sort of pink princess." said Sam.

"Same here, now lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." said Ali.

"You read my mind." said Sam.

As they left the room Sam ran into a boy walking down the hall, because the boys had to walk through the girls dorm to get to the exit. Sam was knocked down onto her butt and she looked at who had run into her. The boy that stood in front of her looked like he was the clone of Dash, only with brown hair.

"Watch were your going peasant." said the boy.

"Watch where your going, you ran into me!" said Sam.

"I did no such thing." said the boy.

"Well I guess your brain must be broken." said Sam.

"Why you…" said the boy.

"Lay off Reggie, she's new here." said Ali.

"Its Reginald! And I will not let some girl make me look stupid." said Reginald.

"Oh trust me, you don't need me to do that, your doing a good enough job by yourself." said Sam.

"Arrr! I'll show you for making fun of me." said Reginald.

He grabbed Sam by the collar and lifted her into the air, then he pulled his fist back. Just as he was about to hit her a voice called out.

"Put the girl down Reggie." said the voice.

"Who dares to call me that." said Reginald

He turned around and saw Daniel standing right behind him. Daniel was much different then Danny. He wore mostly black, with the little bit of white being on his converse shoes. He wore black pants with a chain loop on one side, and a black tee shirt that read "I'll try to be nicer, if you'll stop being an idiot" . On his left arm was the tattoo of a wolf. His face looked the same, the same blue eyes, but these eyes had a dark look in them. his hair was longer and pulled into a small pony tail at the back.

"D-Daniel, I didn't know it was you." said Reginald.

"I'm surprised you recognized me, considering how small your brain is. Now I'll ask you again, put the girl down." said Daniel.

Reginald dropped Sam quickly and backed off.

"Good, now if I ever see you harming her again you'll have to answer to me. Now get out of here, and I better not see you for the rest of the day." said Daniel.

"Y-yes Daniel." said Reginald as he ran to find a place to hide.

"Are you ok?" said Danny, reaching to help Sam up.

For a moment their eyes locked, as if they saw something in each others faces. But the moment passed quickly.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself." said Sam, ignoring his hand and getting up on her own.

"I'm sure you could have, but you haven't built up the proper fear of you in them yet, so I thought I would help you get started." said Daniel.

"I don't need your help to make people fear me." said Sam defiantly.

"Of course, now if you excuse me I have to get to the cafeteria." said Daniel as he walked by Sam and Ali.

"Who was that guy?" said Sam.

"That my friend is Daniel Masters, the only son of Vlad Masters." said Ali.

"You mean he is the son of **the **Vlad Masters, the richest man in the whole country." said Sam.

"The one and the same, he's been coming here for two years." said Ali.

"He doesn't seem like the normal spoiled rich bastard." said Sam.

"That's because he is not, he is the main rebel on campus. He has gotten in trouble for almost every infraction in the rule book. Legend has it when he came here some boys tried to mess with him, when he was done beating on them no one in the school dared to stand up to him again." said Ali.

"If he causes so much trouble how come they still let him stay here?" said Sam.

"Because his father donates a ton of money to the school, that's why all the uniforms are gold and green. It's in honor of Mr. Masters's favorite team, the Green Bay Packers." said Ali.

"He seems like a real bad boy." said Sam.

"He is, he rarely helps anyone, but when he does it's usually for something important, and mostly he helps girls. Hey, maybe he likes you and wants to go out with you." said Ali slyly.

"Naw, why would he want to go out with a girl like me?" said Sam.

"Although he is interesting, and for some reason he seems…familiar." thought Sam to herself as they walked to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile Daniel was walking there himself and thinking about the strange girl he saw.

"Hmm, that new girl seems to be a feisty one, and she seems to be more strong willed then the rest of them. Also for some reason I have the felling I've seen her before. Hmm, I think I should keep an eye on this one, she seems very…interesting." thought Daniel as he entered the cafeteria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it seems out two lovebirds have finally meet, I know what will happen next. But I'm not telling, that would ruin the surprise. And now to keep the readers from flying into a rage we will pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We switch to a scene of Vlad and Spectra kissing. After we finish barfing up our dinners we see that Vlad is suddenly attacked by a pack of angry leprechauns._

The Leader of the Leprechauns: Where be our pot of gold you dirty human!

Vlad: I don't have your pot of gold!

The Leader of the Leprechauns: Liar! Lets beat it out of him boys! _The leprechauns begin to beat on Vlad with their walking sticks. After a while of this another leprechaun comes up to talk to them._

The Leprechaun: Sir, I found the pot of gold, it was in the couch cushions again.

The Leader of the Leprechauns: It was, well I guess we didn't need to beat him up after all. Sorry for the trouble madam. _The Leprechauns then leave, Spectra then checks on Vlad. _

Spectra: Are you alright dear?

Vlad: Yes, I could be worse. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom appears and surrounds Vlad. _

Vlad: And now it is worse. _The Army then Attacks Vlad and forces him to run screaming from the room. _

Spectra: God, what does a woman need to do to get a romantic evening around here?

Clockwork: Well it seems Vlad has been justly punished, but I wonder who it was that told the Leprechauns Vlad had their gold? _Scene changes to Danny and the others holding a phone and laughing._

Clockwork: Well that answers that question, and now for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Sam has been forced into her worst nightmare by her parents. But with her new roommate and the mysterious boy named Daniel it may turn out not to be so bad. But what will happen next is anybodies guess. Read the next chapter of Daniel Masters to find out what happens.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Getting to Know Daniel

It was the next day, a Monday, and it was the first day of class. Sam looked at the uniform that they had given her and gagged. It was what you would expect a school of this type to give her. The bright colors were the worst, and it looked like the collar would cut off the blood to her brain. This was where Sam decided to have her first act of rebellion.

Sam walked to class in her normal outfit, earning stares from teachers and students alike. She returned those stares with a sneer and walked to her first class, History. She walked in a sat down with all the preppy students looked at her, like she had three heads and was spitting flames. At the head of the class the teacher, an old man named Morison, saw her enter and was most displeased with her choice of clothing.

"Miss…" the teacher began.

"Manson." said Sam.

"Yes, Miss Manson, you do know there is a dress code on this campus?" said Mr. Morison.

"I know, I just don't care." said Sam.

"Miss Manson, I will ask you to respect our rules and wear the proper uniform." said Mr. Morison.

"Try'en make me you old fossil." said Sam.

The teacher got enraged at this remark, as he was about to start yelling at her they noticed someone at the door.

"Personally, I think she looks just fine the way she is." said Daniel.

"Mr. Masters, so good of you to grace us with your presence." said Mr. Morison.

"Well I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to come here." said Daniel.

"Well sit down while I take care of this troublemaker." said Mr. Morison.

As Morison was about to send Sam to the dean, Daniel spoke again.

"I said she looks fine the way she is, and if she chooses to dress this way she has the right too." said Daniel, his voice becoming dark.

"No see here Mr. Masters!" said Morison.

"No you see, if she wants to dress this way, she can, or would you like me to tell my father about this?" said Daniel.

The teacher visibly paled and started to shake a little.

"N-no, that won't be necessary, class lets begin today's lesson." said Mr. Morison nervously.

So the teacher dropped the whole thing like it never even happened. Daniel walked over to the last seat in class, which happened to be near Sam.

"I could of handled that just fine you know." whispered Sam.

"I'm sure you could, but I wanted to make sure the teachers still fear me, those long summer months make them forget." whispered Daniel.

"What? Even the teachers fear you?" whispered Sam.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why?" said Daniel jokingly.

"Mr. Masters, Miss Manson could you please pay attention in class?" said Mr. Morison.

It was the end of class and Sam was leaving, and so was Daniel.

As they were leaving their hands brush each other and they noticed. As they looked down at their two hands touching they looked back up and into each others faces, and they blushed. Now they say that some people are fated to fall in love, that neither time nor distance can break the bond they have. That no matter how far they are apart, and even if they forget the person, that this connection will stay strong. Well for Daniel and Sam the connection has been reestablished, and the flame of love has sparked.

"Bye Sam, see you later." said Daniel with a love struck look on his face

"Bye Daniel." said Sam, the same goofy look on her face.

Daniel left the class quickly, to go somewhere and think.

"My god, what just happened there, I felt so strange when I was touching her hand. Could it be I…like her? Well she is strong, smart, pretty, and has a dark fashion sense. Hmm, maybe I should spend some more time with her." thought Daniel as he walked to his next class.

As Sam was walking she was having similar thoughts.

"Wow, what just happened back there, I felt so weird when I touched his hand, but in a good way. I wonder if that's what liking some one fells like? Well I do have to say I don't hate him, he's not like the rest of these preppies. Maybe I should see what happens next?" thought Sam as she walked to class.

A few hours passed and it was time for lunch, Sam saw that the tables were organized into different groups.

"I guess some things never change." thought Sam.

Ali saw Sam standing there and waved her over to her table, Sam saw her and went over to take a seat.

"Hey Sam, I hear you almost got in trouble today." said Ali.

"Yeah, I was until that Daniel kid scared the shit out of the teacher, what is with that?" said Sam.

"Oh pretty much all the teachers' fear Daniel, partly because of himself and partly his father." said Ali.

"Why his father?" said Sam.

"Because not only is he the biggest donator to the school, he is pretty much the only donator." said Ali.

"Wow, you mean his father pretty much owns this place?" said Sam.

"Yeah, they even have a Vlad Masters appreciation day." said Ali.

"Wow, that must be embarrassing." said Sam.

"It is, and they make me give a stupid speech every year." said Daniel as he appeared behind them.

"Hello Daniel, we didn't see you come in." said Sam.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." said Daniel with a wicked smile.

"Mind if I sit here?" said Daniel.

"Sure go ahead." said Sam.

Daniel sat down and began to eat lunch, for some reason Sam could not stop looking at him. She noticed that despite his thin looking body that there were some strong muscles underneath. His hair was all messy, but in a way that was intriguing. Also she noticed the tattoo on his left arm.

"Hey, is that a tattoo on your left arm?" said Sam.

"Why yes it is." said Daniel as he showed it to her.

"Cool, a wolf, I have one of a dragon on my arm." said Sam as she showed it to her.

"I see, where did you get yours?" said Daniel.

"I got it while I was juvenile hall, some girl had a machine hidden in the place." said Sam.

"Well I didn't have to get locked up to get mine. I bet your parents did expect that when you got home." said Daniel.

"Yeah, my dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw it." said Sam.

Daniel and Sam traded stories of their embarrassing parents, and had a good laugh. While they were laughing a group of boys walked up behind Daniel, and one tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel turned around and saw the face of Reginald.

"What do you want Reggie?" said Daniel.

"Its Reginald! We are tired of you and your attitude, so we're going to beat the snot out of you to show you who is really boss." said Reginald.

"We'll see about that." said Daniel.

The whole cafeteria went quiet as Daniel faced the five boys that surrounded him. Things were not looking good for him, he could not use his ghost powers here, there were too many witnesses. Sam noticed that he was in trouble, she looked around for something to help him. The only thing on hand was a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Ignoreing the grossed out feeling of touching something touching meat (Yes she still is a vegetarian), Sam hurled the plate into Reginald's face.

"Why you little bitch, throw food at me will you!" said Reginald.

Reginald picked up a plate and tried to hit Sam with it, but she ducked. The plate flew over her head and hit another student, then the two words that are heard at least once in a school cafeteria were uttered.

"Food fight!" said someone.

And with that the melee began. There was food flying everywhere, ham, turkey, coleslaw was flying through the air like bugs in a swamp. In the middle of it was Sam and Daniel, throwing things and laughing like maniacs. Ali was hiding under the table and saw them.

"God, those two are crazy." thought Ali.

It was then that the dean walked into the room and was shocked at what was happening.

"What in the name of God is going…" was all she could say before a pie hit her in the face.

The whole cafeteria froze and they all turned to see the pie covered and very angry dean.

"Who is responsible for this!" said Dean Harrison.

All the people in the room immediately pointed their fingers at Daniel, Sam, and Ali.

"Manson! Masters! Szivos! In my office now!" said the dean as she stomped off.

"Oh man, we are so in trouble." said Ali.

"Yes, maybe they will kick me out now!" thought Sam.

The three teens walked to the office to await punishment. As they sat there Ali was having a panic attack.

"Oh god, oh god, their going to expel me, and then my parents are going to kill me. Oh god why did they have to point at me, my life is over, my life is over." said Ali, holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Calm down Ali, I'll take the blame for this, I wanted to be expelled anyway." said Sam.

The secretary called them into the dean's office and they came face to face with the devil herself. They sat down as Dean Harrison sat there fuming, then she exploded.

"You three are in big trouble, this is the worst food fight we had in years, I should expel all of you for this!" said Mrs. Harrison.

Now Sam was regretting her actions, as she looked at Ali she could see the panic in her eyes. As Sam was about to speak up and take the blame Daniel spoke.

"Mrs. Harrison, I take full responsibility for what happened." said Daniel.

"You do?" said Sam.

"I do, but to be in all fairness the fight was started by Reginald, and Sam was only trying to help me. Its just that things got out of…hand." said Daniel.

"Well I don't know if I believe you." said Mrs. Harrison

"Well why don't we call my father and see what he thinks about this?" said Daniel.

"Y-your father, no no that won't be necessary. Since this a first incident I'll just make you uh, clean the cafeteria. Just don't let anything like this happen again." said Dean Harrison.

"Sounds fair enough." said Daniel.

The three teens then had to spend the next few hours cleaning the cafeteria. As they were scrubbing the floor Sam started to talk to Daniel.

"Why did you do that? I was about to get out of this place." said Sam.

"Two reasons, one if you were to take the blame Ali would most likely be caught up in the punishment and expelled too. I don't think you could have defended her from a hard head like Mrs. Harrison. But if I took the blame she would go easy instead of having to face my father's wrath." said Daniel.

Sam had not thought of that scenario, if it came to that there was probably little she could do to save Ali.

"But what is the second reason?" said Sam.

"The second reason is that I would hate to see you go so soon." said Daniel, blushing a little.

Sam blushed also and reached for a scrub brush, just as Daniel did so too. Their hands grabbed each other and they lifted their heads to look into each others eyes. The little flame of love that had started when they first meet grew some more. This flame was growing fast, and it had 11 years of absence to make up for.

Daniel and Sam withdrew their hands and went back to cleaning. A hour or so later they were done.

"Well that was my manual labor for the decade, I'll wiped, see you two later." said Ali as she went back to her room.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." said Sam.

Sam was about to walk away when Danny called out to her.

"Sam wait, there's something I want to ask you." said Daniel.

"Yes Daniel?" said Sam.

"Well, I was wondering if you would…like to go to a movie or something?" said Daniel, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam stood there dumb struck at the sudden offer, Daniel thought she was rejecting him until she spoke again.

"Sure, I would love to." said Sam.

"Great, I'll pick you up at about…five tomorrow ?" said Daniel.

"It's a date." said Sam, she then walked off.

So the too teens walked away from each other thinking their own thoughts on what had just happened.

"Wow, I can't believe she said yes, this is wonderful. But the weird thing is I felt so nervous asking her, that's never happened before. Also why do I feel so happy that she said yes, I've been on dates before and this never happened. Oh well, the important thing is she said yes!" thought Daniel as he walked back to his room.

"Wow, I can't believe he asked me out, and I feel so happy. But why do I feel so happy, and why did I say yes so quickly. Well I do have to admit he is better then most of the boys I've dated, most of them whined all the time. He's smart, strong, and doesn't back down when bullies threaten him. Plus he's easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean. Well to hell with the reason I said yes, I got a date!" thought Sam as she walked back to her room.

Little did the two teens now that in a castle not far away the evilest halfa on Earth was putting the finally phase of his plan into action. It had taken years of planning and the training of Daniel but Vlad was finally ready to take over the world and destroy that fool Jack once and for all.

"How long until the everything is ready?" said Vlad.

"A little more then a week." said Technus, Vlad's head of technology.

"Excellent, are the troops ready?" said Vlad to Skulker.

"Yes sir, all the ghosts are waiting for your order to attack the Earth." said Skulker, who had been rehired a year or so after the training incident.

"Good, the pathetic inhabitants of this world won't know what hit them. Soon I will have everything that I ever hoped of having." said Vlad, as he looked at a photo of Maddie in his hand.

It is one week until the end of the world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry for butting in here but I just have to say, Yahoo! Two chapters in two days baby! I'm on fire! Go me, go me, its my birthday uh huh, oh yeah! _Rob starts dancing around_

Ember: That's great and all, but I don't think our readers want to see you shake your booty.

Rob: Uh right, sorry about that. Now to hand it back to Clockwork, who will show you something you do want to see.

Clockwork: Thank you rob, now for the moment you have been waiting for, it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene switches to Vlad sitting peacefully in his home. You almost feel sorry for breaking that peace, almost being the keyword. Suddenly Vlad is catapulted out of his chair and sent flying out a window. Suddenly a bunch of messy and disgusting items appear in his flight path. Vlad runs into a ball of ectogoo, a bucket of tar, and a bunch of feather pillows. Then he lands on a target looking like a giant ghost chicken._

Vlad: Yuck! This is horrible! _Well its about to get worse, because at that moment the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, and they had a hankering for some chicken._

Leader of the Army: Squeak, squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: Look, there is dinner lets get it!_

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks, ripping up Vlad's clothes and making him run screaming over the horizon. _

Clockwork: Well now that Vlad has faced his chickeny doom, it is time for the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Daniel and Sam are falling for each other pretty fast. Which considering they have 11 years of separation to get over is not surprising. But as this two are about to go out on a date evil is being planned for the world. What will happen next, will the plan work? Will Daniel and Sam kiss? And why am I asking you these things? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: Before we go there is a warning that Rob would like to give.

Rob: **Warning:** in one of the next two chapters there will be a scene where I imply that Danny and Sam "get it on". Now if you don't want to read that part skip over it, there will be a warning on the chapter as well. Now it is implied that they do the nasty, I will not actually write what happens, also don't come crying to me if you read it and are offended, I warned you, thank you.

Clockwork: Ok, now that that is over we can end the chapter, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: **things are about to get a little more mature. In this chapter I will imply that Danny and Sam do the nasty. I will not write them doing the deed, just imply that it happened. It is not any worse then what you find in Hollywood movies or on TV. But if you don't want to read it skip that part. You have been warned.

Chapter Nine: The Date

It was the next day and Sam was preparing for her date with Daniel and she was picking out what she would wear.

"To overbearing, to short, not short enough, when did this pink get in here?" said Sam as she hurled her clothes around looking for something to wear.

"Maybe you should try the red skirt with black roses?" said Ali.

"Good idea, thanks Ali." said Sam.

Sam spent another hour or so putting the finishing touches on her outfit, and just in time because it was almost five o'clock. At about five there was a knock on the door and Sam opened it to reveal Daniel standing there.

"Hey Sam, ready to go?" said Daniel.

"Of course, lets roll." said Sam.

"You look beautiful." said Daniel.

"Thanks." said Sam, blushing.

Sam was wearing the red skirt with black roses, her shirt was black and the sleeves were replaced with a black mesh. She was wearing her purple stockings and her combat boots. Her face had purple eye liner and black lipstick, and she had skull earrings on.

"I must say, I didn't think you could get anymore dark, but you proved me wrong." said Daniel.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." said Sam.

"It hasn't failed me yet." said Daniel.

"Enough talk, we have movie to get to." said Sam.

"Yes Madam, let me show you to your carriage." said Daniel in a fake British accent.

Sam laughed at his goofy act and they walked to his car. It was a black sports car and it looked really fast.

"This is yours?" said Sam.

"Yes, my dad gave it to me when I got my license." said Danny.

"Well don't worry, I won't think any less of you." said Sam jokingly.

"Thanks, I feel so much better." said Danny sarcastically.

Danny and Sam drove to the movie theater and went to buy tickets. Sam tried to pay for hers but Daniel insisted that he would pay. They bought the tickets and snack foods and went to get a seat. They were watching the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 3. (Which comes out next year and is in no way owned by me, Disney owns it.)

"This is supposed to be good." said Sam.

"I hope so." said Daniel as the movie started.

It was as good as they said, and Sam and Daniel were enjoying it. Now you might think Daniel would try some lame stunts, like putting his arm across Sam's shoulders or holding her during a scary scene. Well he did none of that, but they were holding each others hands at the end of the movie when they beat the last enemy and Captain Jack Sparrow was found to be alright.

The two teens left the movie theater and stood outside.

"That was great, too bad the nights over." said Sam.

"Well, do you want to do anything else?" said Daniel.

"Well, maybe we can get some thing to eat?" said Sam.

So Daniel and Sam went to a local diner and sat down. Over some sodas and dinner they talked about themselves. They found that they had many things in common, such as embarrassing parents, a hatred of stuck up people, and a love of bands such as Korn and Evanesence. As they laughed and told stories the flame of love grew higher and higher.

"I can't believe they hired wrester to get you into a dress for a party." said Daniel.

"Yeah, I almost felt sorry they wasted that money." said Sam.

"Sounds like my dad, always making me do stuff I don't want to do, like the time he wanted me to take piano, I had to hide until I was 11." said Daniel.

"Yeah, parents can be so annoying at times." said Sam.

The two laughed at the stories of their parents, as they were laughing Danny got an idea.

"Hey Sam, there's something I want to show you." said Daniel.

"What is it?" said Sam.

"It is a place I like to go to when I want to think." said Daniel.

So Daniel led Sam to his car and they drove off. A little while later they came to a hill just outside of town. At the top was a small stand of trees and Daniel lead Sam to the top. When they got their Sam gasped, the view was incredible, the whole sky was laid out for them, with the almost full moon hanging in the sky.

"Its beautiful." said Sam.

"I know, I come here when I want to be alone with my thoughts." said Daniel.

Daniel sat down and motioned for Sam to join him. Sam sat down next to him and they stared into the sky. As they sat they got closer together and began to cuddle. They sat there for a long time until it was late. Finally they noticed that it was time to go back.

"Well, I guess it is getting late, they probably sent a search party for us." said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess we should be getting back." said Daniel.

So Daniel and Sam walked back to his car and they drove back to campus. Daniel walked with Sam back to her door and when they got there they looking into each others faces.

"I had a great time." said Sam.

"I'm glad you did." said Daniel.

Just as Daniel was about to leave Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Daniel." said Sam, who then went into her room.

"Bye Sam." said Daniel, a little surprised at the quick kiss.

As Daniel walked away he put his hand to his cheek and did something that he rarely did, he smiled, and he felt happy. So Daniel went back to his room with a love struck look on his face.

The rest of the week Daniel and Sam were inseparable, you had a better chance of winning the lottery then getting them apart. They went everywhere together, to the park, the mall, and the local diner. The more time they spent together the faster the flame of love grew, pretty soon it was not a flame but an inferno. At any moment Daniel and Sam would be swept away by this fire, and at the end of the week that moment came.

They were having what could be called a heavy make out session. They were so close to each other that it was hard to tell where one person ended and the other began, they fact they both wore black helped the confusion. Ali had left the room a long time ago to get away from the lovebirds. This left Daniel and Sam completely alone, and at this moment Sam had something to confess. She pulled away and Daniel had a confused look on his face.

"Daniel, there's something that I have to tell you." said Sam.

"What is it Sam?" said Daniel.

"Well, ever since we meet I've felt this…attraction to you, like something was drawing me too you. I have something to tell you, and if I don't I think I'll explode, Daniel I…love you." said Sam.

"You do?" said Daniel in shock.

"Now I know you don't feel the same about me it's just that I had to tell you…" Sam started to speak, but Daniel kissing her stopped her.

"Sam, you can stop right there, I have to say I feel the same way." said Daniel.

"You mean…" said Sam.

"Yes, I love you too." said Daniel.

"Oh Daniel." said Sam, as they kissed again.

(**Warning**: things are about to get more mature, all those who wish to look away please do so now.)

It was at this moment that the fire swept them away. Without thinking they went to Daniels car and drove off. They arrived at the hill on the outskirts of town, a place where they could be alone if you know what I mean. They got out of the car and ran up the hill, when they got there Daniel laid down a blanket for them. Then they basically ripped each others clothes off and threw them into a pile. Soon they were standing in only their underwear.

"Beautiful." said Daniel as she looked at Sam.

"Less talk, more action." said Sam, who then pulled a surprised Daniel down onto the blanket.

As Daniel and Sam were having "fun", so to speak, back at Vlad's castle it was time for his evil plan to begin. (AN: You can look again)

"Sir, the invasion force is ready." said Skulker.

"Good, and the portal generator?" said Vlad.

"It is ready to open a portal over every major city on Earth." said Technus.

"Excellent, and what of my son, have you contacted him yet?" said Vlad.

"Uh, actually we haven't." said Skulker.

"Why not?" said Vlad, ticked off.

"Because none of us are brave enough to talk to him." said Technus.

"Argh! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." said Vlad.

Vlad picked up the phone and dialed Daniels cell phone number. Meanwhile Daniel and Sam were relaxing under another blanket Daniel had brought with him, holding each other in their arms. (AN: Oops, spoke to soon.)

"That was incredible." said Sam.

"I know." said Daniel.

As Sam and Daniel laid there enjoying each others company the cell phone in Daniel's pants began to ring. Daniel looked very annoyed at this interruption and went over to answer the phone. (AN: I think I just gave a thousand fan girls a heart attack.)

"Hello?" said Daniel, annoyed.

"Hello son, I need you to come home right away, the plan is about to go into effect." said Vlad.

"Now? You mean it's early?" said Daniel.

"Yes, now get home right now." said Vlad, he then hung up.

"Who was that?" said Sam as she came up behind him.

"That was my father, he said I had to get home right away, its some sort of family emergency." said Daniel.

"Oh, well I guess you have to go." said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." said Daniel as he kissed her.

They got dressed and went back to Daniel's car. Daniel dropped Sam off at the dorm with one last kiss, and then drove off. Daniel hid the car a ways away and decided that flying was fasters. He turned into his ghost mode, which looked like his normal ghost mode except the eyes were red and the costume looked more Vlad like, with a cape. He flew into the sky and headed to Vlad's castle. He arrived there a little while later and went to see Vlad.

"You wanted to see me father?" said Daniel.

"Yes my son, it is time for our revenge on the Earth and that fool Jack Fenton to begin. In a few short hours we will unleash a wave of destruction the likes of which this world has never seen." said Vlad.

"That's great dad." said Daniel, sounding sad.

"What's the matter Daniel?" said Vlad.

"Well, I meet this girl recently and I really like her, so I was wondering if I could bring her with us to the Ghost Zone, so she isn't caught in the fire storm." said Daniel.

"Well I don't know…" said Vlad.

"Please let me bring her, I really, really like her." said Daniel.

"Are you sure?" said Vlad.

"I'm more sure then I've ever been in my whole life." said Daniel, begging.

"Ok, ok! You can bring her, I don't know why your so worked up over a simple girl." said Vlad, who went to go to check on the hunter destroyer bots.

Daniel stood there thinking that exact same question, why did he care for her so much? The strange feeling of familiarity had grown, he kept thinking he had seen her before, and then it happened. A picture flashed across his mind, the picture of a small girl with black hair ,pig tails, and violet eyes. Another scene of her standing up to a small blond haired boy. It was then that he knew who she was.

"Sam." said Daniel, finally remembering who she was.

Daniel could not believe that the girl he loved, and had made love to, was his friend from so long ago. He wondered how he could not have seen it sooner.

"Well, she has changed a lot since I saw her last." thought Daniel, thinking of her.

Well he knew one thing, he did love her, and being his earliest friend made him care for her more. Daniel flew out of the castle and back to Highmore Academy, it was only a few hours before the invasion and he had the girl he loved to save. Meanwhile Sam and Ali were sitting in their room and Sam had a smile on her face.

"I take it everything went well with your make out." said Ali.

"More then you'll ever know." said Sam.

"Its amazing how fast you too fell in love, I wonder why?" said Ali.

Sam was wondering this as well, why had she fallen for him so quickly, why did she let him be her first? Daniel seemed so familiar, like she should know who he was. Sam just couldn't place her finger on what it was that made him seem familiar. Sam was still on this train of thought when something amazing happened. Out of nowhere a teenage boy flew through the wall, but did not make a hole. There was only one explanation for this.

"Oh my god, a ghost!" said Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll protect you." said Ali.

Ali jumped in front of Sam and pulled out a wand with a glowing crystal at the top.

"Argh! I don't have time for this!" said Daniel, as he turned back to normal.

"Daniel, you're a ghost?" said Sam.

"Well, half ghost actually, and I need you to come with me." said Daniel.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" said Ali.

"Ali I don't want to fight you, your magic is not something I want to deal with right now." said Daniel.

"Magic? Ghosts? What the hell is going on here!

"Sam! I finally figured out why you seemed so familiar, why I thought I knew you once. We were friends long ago, try to remember." said Daniel.

Sam was confused, with a thousand thoughts buzzing through her head, but one thought shone through. It was the image of a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. Then another scene of him saving her from a bully with blonde hair, and sharing some ice cream with her.

"D-Danny?" said Sam, finally remembering who he was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it seems that Daniel and Sam finally realized who the other one is. This should prove to be very…interesting. Now in our continuing campaign to make Vlad's life miserable, it's time to force Vlad to wear a ridiculous outfit and sing a children's nursery rhyme. Today he will be singing Mary had a little lamb, and in the appropriate costume. (I don't own the rhyme if anyone does own it)

Vlad: I will get you for this.

Rob: Just read the rhyme, frilly boy.

Vlad: Ugh, fine. Mary had a little lamb, its fleece as white as snow and everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go. It followed her to school one day and…and…that's all I know.

Ember: What, you can't remember the rest?

Vlad: I can't so there.

Rob: Then I guess we have to find some more entertainment for the readers, Clockwork if you please.

Clockwork: Right. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. Suddenly Vlad is hit with exactly 5,367 pies. Soon he is reduced to a goopy mess._

Vlad: Pies, that's the best you can do?

Rob: Not just any pies, banana cream pies, and we all know who loves banana cream pies? _Suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appears. _

Vlad: Oh no. _Then the Army attacks the evil halfa, visiting a unimaginable doom on him. _

Rob: Well I think they got there moneys worth, now back to you Clockwork.

Clockwork: Thank you Rob, and now the chapter summery.

Daniel and Sam have finally figured out who they really are, and just in time for Vlad's evil plan to begin. Now Daniel is asking Sam to go with him, will the confused Sam agree? What will happen next? What I ask you! The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: It's the End of the World as we Know it and I Feel Fine.

(AN: Got this from the song by the same name by REM.)

"D-Danny?" said Sam.

"Yes it is me." said Daniel.

"You know him?" said Ali.

"I do, he was my friend along time ago, until he disappeared one day. Danny where did you go, I was so upset when you left." said Sam.

"I had to leave, it was so I could control my powers, but that is not important now, I have to get Sam out of here now." said Daniel.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Ali.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." said Daniel, who turned invisible and disappeared.

Ali looked around trying to sense where he was coming from, but it did not help. Daniel grabbed Sam from behind and lifted her into the air. Sam was taken by surprise and tried to break free. Daniel realized that she would not come quietly this way and used an energy wave to knock her out.

"Hey, put her down!" said Ali.

"No, I have to get her out of here before the invasion begins." said Daniel.

"Invasion?" said Ali.

"Yes, it's already too late so I might as well tell you, my dad is going to launch a huge invasion of the Earth from the Ghost Zone, and it is going to start in a few hours." said Daniel.

"Oh my god." said Ali.

"Yes, now I know your going to warn the Order of what is happening, so I might as well be going." said Daniel.

"Not with Sam you don't." said Ali.

"Do you really want to fight me as I'm holding her, what if she gets hurt?" said Daniel.

Ali froze there, she knew there was a chance Sam would be hurt if she attacked Daniel.

"Damn you." said Ali.

"You know it's nothing personal, if it were up to me I wouldn't even have the invasion. But my dad gets what he wants, just remember it isn't personal if we should happen to meet in battle." said Daniel.

"Fine, I have to warn the Order anyway." said Ali, giving Daniel a death glare.

"Then I bid you a fond farewell." said Daniel as he phased through the wall with Sam and began to flew away.

"Wait!" said Ali.

"What is it?" said Daniel.

"I must know, how did you keep your powers hidden, I should have been able to detect them." said Ali.

"Oh, it's just something I picked up." said Daniel, and then he was gone.

Ali was left alone in her room, standing dumb struck. She snapped out of it and went to her crystal ball. She activated it and an operator's voice came out of it.

"This is the Crystal Ball Central Exchange, how have I help you today?" said the operator on a dull voice.

"I need the Grand Council at the Great Hall, this is a critical emergency." said Ali.

"Yes, right away madam." said the operator, sounding more alert now

As she was being connected to the council Ali was wondering if Daniel was right, could it be too late?

As this was happening Daniel was flying back to Vlad's castle with Sam in his arm's. when he got there the place was deserted, not a person or ghost was left.

"Hmm, they must have left for the Ghost Zone." thought Daniel.

He flew down to the lab and found that the portal was still open. Daniel flew in and towards the castle Vlad had built in the Ghost Zone. It was much larger then the one in Wisconsin, if that were possible. Daniel flew up to the gate where some guards were standing, well, guard.

"Stand aside, I am Daniel Masters and I demand you let me in." said Daniel.

"Vlad's son! Of course sir right away." said the guard, who remembered the stories of what happened the last time someone made Daniel mad, it was not pretty and involved a spork. (AN: Think about that and try to sleep at night.)

The gates opened and Daniel walked in. the place was a buzz with activity as Vlad's evil plan was coming close to its deadline. As Daniel walked across the court yard a certain guitar welding ghost called out to him.

"So, the son returns, and he brought a souvenir too." said Ember.

"Don't refer to the woman I love as a mere thing." said Daniel.

"Ok, ok, shesh, talk about touchy, so this is the girl that you love huh?" said Ember.

"Yes, I do." said Daniel.

"Hmm, well you could have done a lot worse." said Ember.

Just as Daniel was about to respond a fight broke out across the court yard.

"What is going on?" said Daniel.

"Oh, that new guy is having a fight with Skulker, again." said Ember.

Across the field they could see the robot suited ghost arguing with the new guy. The man was about in his early twenties, and had white hair and glowing green eyes. He also wore all black with a trench coat, t-shirt, and jeans. They were both angry and it looked like

"I will teach you to respect your betters!" said Skulker.

"Bring it on tin man!" said Rob Phantom. (AN: What in the name of rock and roll is he doing there!)

"Here, hold her for a moment." said Daniel as he handed the unconscious Sam to Ember.

Daniel stomped over to the two ghosts, well one ghost and a halfa. Just as it looked like they were about to fight Daniel stepped between them.

"You two, stop fighting now!" said Daniel.

"Go away, this does not concern you." said Skulker.

"Yeah, this is between me and robot boy." said Rob.

"This is not the time for fighting, we have an invasion to get ready for remember? If we start fighting nothing will get done and the whole operation will be put in jeopardy. What if my dad found out you were doing this instead of preparing?" said Daniel.

Skulker and Rob stood there, both not knowing what to say.

"I thought so, now get back to your jobs, you're here to fight the enemy, not each other." Said Daniel.

"Some of us are here because some bastards threatened their family." grumbled Rob.

"What was that?" said Daniel.

"Nothing, nothing at all." said Rob as he stomped off.

Ember stood there watching Daniel stop the fight, she then looked down at Sam.

"You may not know it, but you are one lucky girl. I wish all of us were that lucky" said Ember, looking at the retreating Rob.

Daniel walked back over and took Sam from Ember, then he entered the main part of the castle. He signaled to some servants to come over and they moved quickly to obey the young halfa.

"I want you to see that she is put in a nice room, preferable one that is gothic in nature, and be quick about it." said Daniel, as he handed Sam over to the servant.

"Right away sir." said the servant as he flew off.

After Daniel made sure that Sam was taken care of, he went to go see his father. Vlad was in the control room watching as the invasion forces were moving into position. Vlad turned around from reading a report and noticed that Daniel had returned.

"Ah Daniel, you have returned, I wouldn't want to start the invasion without my best fighter. Did you finish the business that you had in the human world?" said Vlad.

"Yes, Sam is here and being put into a room as we speak." said Daniel.

"How did she react?" said Vlad.

"I don't know, she was only awake for a little while before I had to knock her out to bring her here." said Daniel.

"Did she put up much of a fight." said Vlad.

"Yes, she is a very strong willed person." said Daniel.

"Looks like you got a feisty one, she will make a great wife for you. Now get ready, the invasion is set to begin in a half hour at exactly midnight." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Daniel.

Daniel flew to the army he was too led for the attack on Earth, and there he waited. The time seemed to tick by slowly, as if time itself was trying to delay the invasion. But finally the time came, the clock on the campus of Highmore Academy struck midnight, Earth's time had run out. Technus activated his machine and suddenly huge green portals opened up above the major cities of the world, and one town named Amity Park.

Jack and Maddie had just gotten back from hunting ghosts, it had been much more quiet then usual, where normally they had to capture 15 ghosts a day it was only three today. As they got home their shadows disappeared and a green glow appeared from above them. They looked up and gasped as they saw the portal open over the town.

"My god Maddie, is that…a ghost portal?" said Jack.

"I think it is, this can't be good." said Maddie.

Meanwhile Jazz was in her room, studying like she did ever day. It seems that since Danny had disappeared she had become a recluse, hiding in her books. She had no friends and spent all her time reading (Even more then normal time line Jazz.). She looked out her window when she saw the green glow and saw the portal.

"What in the world is that?" said Jazz.

This sentiment was echoed by many people around the world, as portal after portal opened over the cities of Earth. The humans stared in wonder at the site, completely unaware of the evil the lay behind them. At the Great Hall of the Order of Witches and Wizards they could see the portal that had opened over the city of Paris 25 miles away. Ali was there talking to the council about the incident with Daniel when the portal opened.

"Oh my god, it has begun." said Ali.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Vlad was standing at the head of the Amity Park attack force with Daniel.

"Do you think they know what is about to hit them?" said Daniel.

"You know how stupid humans are, they have no idea. Begin the attack." said Vlad.

With that simple order the invasion of Earth began. The ghosts began to pour out of the portals over the cities. At first the humans had no idea what was going on, but when the first ectoblasts began to hit around them they knew something terrible was happening. The people began to run around screaming as the ghosts swooped down on them. The ghosts began to wreak the buildings and cars, the police tried to fight back but their weapons were useless against the ghosts. Blood was quickly spilt as the few human defenders tried to fight the massive ghost army, but to no avail. The cities of Earth were being destroyed and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

As all this was going on Sam was placed into a bed by the servants at Vlad's castle. Sam slept peacefully, completely unaware that the world she knew was falling apart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Warning, there is going to be some character death in the next few chapters, including Danny and Sam at the end. But don't worry this is a alternate universe so the real Danny and Sam will be fine, I just want to say this now so you don't kill me later. Now back to Clockwork.

Clockwork: Well it seems that everything has come to pass, and only I know what will happen next. Now to lift everyone's spirits I will pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad standing there minding his own business. Suddenly he is hit with a wet mackerel, a flounder, and a very large sword fish. Then he is hit with some ectogoo, some slime, and a third thing that I have no idea what it is. _

Vlad: Hey! What the hell is going on here? _Then suddenly he is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Vlad: Rob Phantom, I should have know. _Then the army attacks and rain a firestorm of destruction down on the evil halfa._

Clockwork: Now that that is over it is time for the chapter summery.

The invasion of Earth has begun, and it looks like humanity doesn't stand a ghost of a chance, pardon the pun. As the Earth falls Sam is sleeping peacefully in a new and unfamiliar place. I wonder how she will take it after she wakes up? Will the invasion sucessed? Will Vlad finally kill Jack and steal Maddie? And what will Sam do when she gets up? The answers to these questions are in the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.

Rob: And please don't kill me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Welcome to Your New Life Sam Manson

As the Planet Earth was falling apart, back in the Ghost Zone Sam was in for a rude awakening. Sam started to stir, with a big yawn she stretched her tired muscles and sat up.

"Wow, I had the weirdest dream, Daniel was a ghost and…" thought Sam.

But when she opened her eyes she realized she was not in Kansas anymore, or Wisconsin, or Earth for that matter. She was in some sort of weird room that looked like some one had taken a gothic paint brush to it. It was done up in purple and black, with a little blood red thrown in. the bed was a huge four poster with a purple covering over it, and the room was full of old looking furniture. She looked out a nearby window and saw a green void with a lot of doors floating through it.

"What the hell is going on?" said Sam.

"Ah, the young lady is awake." said a voice.

Sam turned around to see who had said that and got the shock of her life. Standing there was a young looking woman, actually more like floating. She had blue skin and green eyes, and blond hair. She was also dressed in some sort of medieval costume. Sam took all this in and did the only logical thing, she screamed her head off.

"Ahhh! Who are you, where am I, what is going on?" said Sam as she hid on the opposite side of the bed from the ghost.

"So full of questions, very well I will answer them. In order, I am Dora, this is the Ghost Zone, and I am here to make sure that you are all right while Prince Daniel is away." said Dora. (For those who don't know, she is the dragon ghost for Parental Bonding and Beauty Marked.)

"Ok…wait, Prince Daniel?" said Sam.

"Yes, he is the one who brought you here." said Dora.

"I guess it wasn't a dream." said Sam.

"No it was not, now get up we have to get you into the proper dress for a princess." said Dora.

"Whoa, hold up there, princess?" said Sam.

"Yes, you are the fiancé of Prince Daniel are you not? Therefore you will be a princess when you marry him." said Dora.

"I'm his girlfriend, not his fiancé, and after this little stunt I may not want to be either." said Sam.

"Well you'll change your mind, he really is a nice boy when you get to know him, unlike his father." said Dora.

"That is true…" said Sam as she got lost in thought.

Sam thought of the difference between the boy she had know long ago and the boy that was her boyfriend now. There were some marked differences, such as the fact that Daniel was meaner and more rough around the edges then Danny was. Also he seemed to be slightly more sinister then Danny, but not a great amount and more confident. The things that remained the same were that they both were nice guys when they wanted to be, and they both got nervous some times. They both also stood up against the strong for the weak, like when Danny saved Sam and Tucker from Dash, and when Daniel saved Sam from Reginald.

"Hmm, and he certainly has grown more mature, in more ways then one…" thought Sam. (AN: Eww! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! Sam gets a penalty for bad thoughts.)

"Yes, Daniel may be a little on a hard hearted side, and sometimes he yells at people, but he is much more fair and kinder then his father." said Dora, Sam nodding her head slightly as she was still thinking.

Sam was snapped out of her thoughts by a bunch of ladies in waiting bringing in something in a package.

"Ah! Your dress is here, now you will look like a proper princess." said Dora.

"You'll have to catch me first." said Sam, who took off running.

Despite their ghost powers it took Dora and the others had quite a hard time stopping Sam. She ran as fast as he could through the castle, knocking over tables and chairs along the way.

"Stop her! we have to get her into this dress!" said Dora.

The other ghosts in the castle tried to catch Sam, but she was to slippery for them. she kept jumping a dodging until she had gotten out of the castle gate.

"Now I can get out of this place, I have a few words of Daniel when I see he next." thought Sam.

But Sam was wrong, as she was running she almost fell off the rock the castle was on. She caught herself before she fell and looked down to see that there was no way off of the rock but a few thousand mile drop.

"Ok, the great escape this is not." said Sam, then she was grabbed from behind.

"Now stop this foolishness, we have to get you ready for when Prince Daniel returns." said Dora as she flew Sam back to the castle.

Dora got Sam back to her room and got her into the dress after much cursing and kicking. Dora then pushed Sam in front of a mirror.

"See, that wasn't so bad now as it?" said Dora.

Sam looked at herself and had to agree, at least they had not used pink. The dress looked as if someone had taken her dream of a gothic dress and brought it to life. It was purple with a black corset top, and had skirt that brushed the ground. The gloves were dark and without fingers, but much nicer then the ones she owned. on the skirt it self were black rose designs knitted into the fabric.

"Do you like it?" said Dora.

"I love it, but where did you get it?" said Sam.

"Prince Daniel requested that we make it before he left." said Dora.

"Wow, wait, how long was I out?" said Sam.

"About eight hours." said Dora.

"Eight hours! I was out for that long." said Sam.

"Yes you were." said Dora.

Sam sat down for a moment on the bed, then she had another question.

"Where is Daniel." said Sam.

"He is with his father conquering the Earth, King Vlad has decided that it is time that the human world fall under his new order." said Dora.

"What!" said Sam.

Meanwhile on Earth things were going from bad to worse. The human armies were no match for the ghost armies, it was a massacre. City after city fell with no signs of stopping, most of the governments of the world had fallen or been driven from their capitals. In a super secret bunker the president of the United States watched as his nation fell apart around him.

"Sir, the eastern seaboard has fallen into the hands of the enemy." said one messenger.

"Sir, Chicago, Los Angeles, Seattle, Denver, and San Francisco report they are still fighting but are fading fast." said another.

"Sir, we have lost communications with Hawaii, Alaska and the Gulf States." said a third.

"Sir, half our armed forces are captured or destroyed." said yet another.

The president sat there, shell shocked at all the news.

"My god, we're being annihilated." said the President.

He put his head in his hands, not believing that this could be happening. Weren't they supposed to be the strongest power on Earth? Weren't they supposed to be able to handle any enemy? Now some force from out of nowhere was destroying them. as the president was sitting there a general came up to speak to him.

"Sir, we have bad news, we have reports that the enemy is kidnapping the heads of the worlds nations. For your own safety we have to move you to a more secure location." said the General.

"What is wrong with here? This place is supposed to be secret." said the President.

"Well it seems that the invaders know how to break into any place, and we can't guarantee that…" said the General, but as he was speaking the wall blew in.

People were knocked down and injured as pieces of the wall flew in all directions. As people went to help the wounded several figures flew into the room.

"Old Man, your coming with us." said Ember.

"Yeah, don't make this difficult." said Rob.

"Over my dead body!" said the General.

He drew his gun and fired at ghosts, but they just turned intangible and the bullets flew through them.

"Well it looks like we have to do this the hard way." said Ember.

She tuned her guitar up and sent a sonic blast out of it. The shock wave hit the hapless general and sent him flying into the wall behind him hard. Before anyone could stop them Rob and Ember grabbed the president.

"Well this has been a blast, but its time for the final number." said Ember, as she hit the wall with a sonic blast.

The blast weakened the structure and it began to collapse as they flew away, sealing the hole they had come in from.

As this was happening on the other side of the Earth near Paris another battle was going on. It seems Vlad had found out about the Order from some of the magic ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Vlad had sent an attack force to destroy the Great Hall, with its fall the magical people of Earth would be lost. Also at the heart of the Great Hall was a book, the Book of First Magic. This was the book that all magic on Earth stemmed from, and with its destruction magic would disappear from the Earth forever.

"Fall back! Fall back!" said one of the wizards, blasting at the on coming ghost hordes.

Even though they had magic they were no match for the sheer number of ghosts that were attacking. They fought bravely but they were slowly being pushed back towards the Great Hall. In fact the ghosts ectoblasts were starting to hit it. Inside the leaders of the magical world were watching the battle.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Marisa, head of the Order.

"Things are indeed not looking well." said John.

"I say we go out in a blaze of glory, it is better to die fighting then to live in chains." said Sarah Szivos, the mother of Ali.

"I agree, we have to fight them." said Melissa Gladstone.

"Then it is agreed, we make this our final stand. But first I have something to do." said Marisa.

As the others went to prepare to fight, Marisa went to find two people to give them a special mission. She found Ali Szivos and Alex Gladstone resting in the hall after fighting for at least 2 hours. (An: another OC of mine. He has red hair and freckles if you want to know.)

"You two, I need you to come with me, I have a special mission for you." said Marisa.

"Yes Madam!" said Ali and Alex.

They walked down the hall and Marisa stopped in front of a candle holder on the wall. She pulled on the candle and it opened a secret passage way. They walked down what seemed a thousand steps and finally reached the bottom. There floating above a pedestal was the most important book in all the magical world, the Book of First Magic.

"Now I have a most important assignment for you, you are to take the Book of First Magic and flee the Great Hall. It is important that the book not fall into the wrong hands." said Marisa.

"Why are you asking us to do this?" said Ali.

"Because your families are the oldest members of the order, and you are very powerful in your own right. Also if we should fall here you two will have to rebuild the Order. Can I trust you with this responsibility." said Marisa.

Ali and Alex stood there for a few seconds and then Alex spoke.

"You can count on us madam." said Alex.

"Yeah, we'll guard it with our lives." said Ali.

"Good, now you two have to leave, take this passage way." said Marisa.

Using her powers she opened the secret escape tunnel. Ali and Alex packed the book into a sack and ran into the tunnel, the door sealing behind them. Marisa then went back to the main hall and stood there for a moment, looking at the destruction that had happened, and to feel the shaking of the building when it was hit.

"Well, it looks like today is the end, better make sure I take as many of the bastards with me as I can." said Marisa as she went to battle the ghosts.

As the rest of the planet was falling apart, in a small town named Amity Park the humans were actually doing well. The Fenton's had given out all the ghost weapons that they had on hand to defend the town. With the ghost weapons they were actually standing a chance against the ghostly armies.

"Keep firing! We have to keep them out of the town!" said Maddie Fenton.

"Ha ha! I've been waiting for this day my whole life!" said Jack, having the time of his life blasting ghosts.

On the other side of the field Vlad and Daniel were trying to think of a way to break through and take the town.

"Damn it! I didn't think they would be able to get the weapons to the people so fast." said Vlad.

"What do we do Father?" said Daniel.

"Hmm, I think it is time to use that new power of yours." said Vlad.

"Ok Father." said Daniel.

Daniel flew high into the air and faced the enemy line. Then he opened his mouth and unleashed his most devastating attack, his Ghostly Wail. The humans never saw it coming, the forces of the wave blew a huge hole in their lines. With most of the center of the line gone the ghosts poured into the town. Jack and Maddie were just recovering from the attack and saw that the human forces were falling apart.

"Jack, we have to get back to the house and get the Fenton Ghost Obliterator!" yelled Maddie.

"Right!" said Jack.

The two ghost hunters ran back to Fenton Works. They burst through the door and found Jazz hiding behind a pile of overturned furniture.

"Stand back ghosts, I have a weapon and I know how to use it!" said Jazz.

"Jazz, it's us!" said Maddie.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" said Jazz.

"The ghosts are flooding the city, we have to get the Fenton Ghost Obliterator." said Maddie.

They all ran down to the lab, but just as Maddie was about to reach the door way a hand reached out of the wall and grabbed her.

"Ahhh! Yelled Maddie as the form of Daniel came out of the wall followed by Vlad.

"Maddie!" said Jack.

"Go Jack, get the device, I'll be fine!" said Maddie.

Jack looked like he wanted to help, but realized that the device was the only way to do it. So he and Jazz ran down to the lab. Back upstairs Daniel and Vlad were dealing with Maddie.

"Let go of me you damned ghost!" said Maddie as she tried to get her hands free.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your son?" said Vlad.

"Son?" said Maddie, who then turned to look at Daniel.

Even though he looked drastically different from when he was five, some how Maddie was able to recognize him as her long lost son.

"D-Danny?" said Maddie.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Daniel now." said Daniel.

"Well son, I have to go take care of the idiot, take your mother out of here." said Vlad.

"Yes Father." said Daniel, as he phased Maddie out of the place.

As Vlad went to the lab Jack was trying to find the ghost obliterator. As he was looking a ghost alarm detected that Vlad was coming.

"Oh no, that ghost is going to be here any second, Jazz you have to get out of here." said Jack.

Jack pushed a button and the wall opened up to reveal a elevator, the one that went to the Fenton Ghost Shelter.

"No dad, I won't leave you to face that ghost alone." said Jazz.

"I know Jazz…" said Jack as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's why I hope you forgive me for this!" said Jack as he pushed her into the elevator and shut the door.

"Daddy! No!" said Jazz as she tried to get out.

"I'm sorry Jazz, this is for your own good, remember that I love you." said Jack, as the elevator went down and the wall closed up.

Jack was just turning back to the weapons table when an ectoblast hit him, it burned a hole through his jumpsuit and left a nasty burn on his chest. He was sent flying into a cabinet and it fell on him, trapping him under its huge weight. Jack looked up to see Vlad floating above him.

"So this is how the great Jack Fenton dies, on his back trapped under a cabinet." said Vlad.

"You damned ghost! If I could get my hands on one of my weapons you would be sorry!" said Jack.

"Now is that any way to talk to a old college friend?" said Vlad.

"What?" said Jack.

"Figures I would have to explain it to you, you were always slow. Remember back when you were in college and working on the protoportal? Remember how a friend of yours was caught in the blast when it turned on, hitting him with ghost energy?" said Vlad.

"Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with you?" said Jack.

"Argh! I'm that friend, I'm Vlad Masters you idiot!" yelled Vlad.

"Then that means, you're a ghost." said Jack.

"Half ghost actually, not quite alive, not quite dead, not part of this world or the next. Not only did you condemn me to this fate, but your own son as well, that boy you saw taking Maddie away." said Vlad.

"Danny? That was Danny? Oh my god what have I done." said Jack.

"Now you repent for your sin, amazing how it always happens when a man is facing death. Now I'm going to kill you for ruining my life and fro stealing Maddie from me." said Vlad.

"I didn't steal her, she choose me." said Jack.

"And if I had been there and not in the hospital experiencing painful and humiliating tests she would have chosen me. But now I have everything I want, Maddie is mine, I'm going to kill you, and Daniel is my almost perfect evil son." said Vlad.

"Almost evil?" said Jack.

"Yes, it seems that no matter how much I tried I could not make him completely evil, some part of him is still good despite my teachings." said Vlad, Jack started laughing at this.

"Ha! It seems that despite everything you could not crush the Fenton part of his heart, the part that makes him good. Once he realizes what your doing is wrong he will stop you." said Jack.

"Well, be that as it may I plan on keeping that from happening. As for you, you will not live long enough to see me enslave the world's people, and kiss your wife" said Vlad.

Vlad powered up a very powerful ectoblast and shot at Jack. Jack let out a horrible scream and then fell limp, he was dead. Vlad looked at his evil handy work and placed a small, but powerful bomb next to Jack.

"See you later, old friend." said Vlad as he left.

Meanwhile outside Daniel was holding Maddie and she was talking to him.

"Danny, why are you doing this?" said Maddie.

"Because that man I used to call my father turned me into a freak. He made it so I could never be a normal kid, and now me and Father will make sure he never screws up again." said Daniel.

"But Danny…" said Maddie, but before she could respond Vlad came back.

"Is it done father?" said Daniel.

"Almost, in three, two, one…" said Vlad, as the counter on the bomb hit zero.

Fenton Works was caught in a massive explosion, the whole building was destroyed and the ops center collapsed into it, crushing everything inside.

"Jack, Jazz…" said Maddie sadly, and then fainted.

"Lets get your mother home Daniel." said Vlad as he looked at the smoldering wreckage.

"Yes Father." said Daniel, as they flew back to the castle in the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile Sam was asking a very important question.

"Where is Daniel, he has some explaining to do." said Sam.

"Don't worry Miss, I'm sure he will be back shortly." said Dora.

Just as she was saying this Daniel and Vlad entered the castle gates.

"Here, take Maddie to her room, me and Daniel have important things to do." said Vlad, handing her to a servant.

As they arrived Dora caught a glimpse of them out the window.

"In fact there they are now, I will go tell Prince Daniel that you wish to speak with him." said Dora.

She flew down to the court yard to see Daniel. Soon she was standing in front of him and he noticed she was there.

"Yes, what do you want?" said Daniel.

"Prince Daniel, the young Princess Sam has asked to speak with you." said Dora.

"I had a feeling that this was coming, Father I have to take care of this, do you mind?" said Daniel.

"Not at all son, I can handle everything, in fact you can spend all the time you want with your lady friend." said Vlad.

"Thank you Father." said Daniel, who then flew up to see Sam.

Daniel arrived in Sam's room and came face to face with a ticked off Sam.

"I heard that you wish to speak to me." said Daniel.

"Yes, why the hell did you kidnap me, and what the hell is this I hear of a invasion of the Earth?" said Sam.

"I figured that was what you would ask me, first the invasion. My father decided that he wanted to conquer the Earth and save the human race from its own destruction, it really is for their for their own good." said Daniel.

"So being ruled by a dictator and being subjugated is for their own good, what about freedom, what about democracy?" said Sam.

"What about them? You're a environmentalist aren't you? You know what humanity is doing to the Earth. Humanity is speeding towards its destruction and taking the planet with them. all freedom and democracy has done is give them free license to destroy, to pillage, and to ruin the planet as much as they want. In fact it is a joke, everyone claims to be a democracy, even if they are as corrupt and autocratic as the worst despots of the past." said Daniel

"I admit that humanity has its problems, but taking their freedom is not the answer." said Sam.

"Maybe it is, to solve the problems of the world your need a strong man, someone to make people respect the laws, to protect the planet. And that man happens to be my father." said Daniel.

"I don't know…" said Sam.

"Sam, listin to me, my father only has the best interests of the world at heart. Yes the invasion may be terrible and cost some lives, but every revolution has some casualties. My father is going to fix the worlds problems, to bring order to the world, to save it, he told me so himself." said Daniel. (AN: Why do I get the sneaking suspicion Vlad lied to him?)

Sam just stood there, and then Daniel finished with the final blow.

"Sam, I trust my father, but the question is do you trust me?" said Daniel.

"I do trust you, and I guess I have to trust your father." said Sam. (An: This is a big mistake, trusting Vlad is never a good idea, and I have the feeling it will come back to haunt them.)

"Now answer my last question, why did you kidnap me?" said Sam.

"Because invasions can get messy, and I didn't want to see such a beautiful woman as yourself get hurt." said Daniel, as he embraced Sam and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I guess that's all I need to know." said Sam, as she kissed him back.

Meanwhile back with Vlad he was having a little meeting with the captured leaders of the world, and they were none to happy to see him. The room was full of angry curses in nearly ever language of the world.

"Now now, is that anyway for the leaders of humanity to behave. Now then we have some business to attend too, namely your nation's surrender." said Vlad.

"We won't surrender to you!" said the President of the United States.

"Yeah, we would rather die first!" said the President of China.

"You'll get our surrender from our cold dead hands." said the Prime Minister of Britain.

Many of the other leaders echoed these sentiments.

"Not that it matters really, what with your armed forces almost completely destroyed and me holding most of the planet already, but we might as well go through the legal niceties. Now what I have here is the surrender document, once you sign it my troops will stop killing your people, you do care for your people right?" said Vlad.

This hit hard, any respectable leader cared for the welfare of his people. at first no one moved, and then one got up and signed, them another, soon a line hand formed. Vlad looked on as the defeated leaders of humanity signed the planet over to him, and he smiled an evil smile, one that would make the devil himself cringe.

Meanwhile in the countryside outside of Paris two teens were running for their lives, carrying a special book. The Great Hall of the Order had fallen not long ago, and many of the defenders were dead, including the council. Ali and Alex had to hide in the shadows, to avoid the patrols of ghosts.

"What do we do Alex? We can't let them get the book." said Ali.

"We have to keep moving, if we do there is less chance they will find us." said Alex.

"We have to get to the emergency sanctuary, I just hope that…" said Ali, but then they heard a noise.

"Oh no, it is a patrol, stay quiet." said Alex.

They hid behind a huge tree, just as they did a patrol of ghosts floated by.

"Hey, do you hear something?" said one of them.

"No, why?" said the other.

"I thought I heard something." said the first ghost.

"Aw your hearing things, just like you always are." said the second.

"I guess your right." said the first, then the walked away.

"That was too close, we have to get moving." said Ali.

"Right, lets get moving." Said Alex, they then ran off into the woods.

Meanwhile in Amity Park under the rubble of Fenton Works, in the Ghost Shelter, Jazz Fenton was crying her eyes out. She had lost everything that mattered to her, her mom and dad were most likely dead. They may have not been there all the time, but they did care. For the first time in her life she was truly alone, and it hurt her heart. Then Jazz remembered who had killed her parents, who had done so much evil to her town, her life.

"Damn those ghosts, if it takes me forever I will make them pay." said Jazz, a look in her eye that could kill a ghost again.

She got up and looked around, there was a comfortable living quarters, enough food for three months, and something that would help her in her revenge. She pushed a button and the wall opened up to reveal a huge room full of ghost fighting weapons.

"Hmm, this looks as good as anyplace to start a rebellion." thought Jazz, as she picked up an ectoblaster.

It was a few hours later and Vlad had returned to the castle. It seems that he had one thing to take care of before his plan would be complete.

"Sir, your back." said Skulker.

"Is Maddie awake yet?" said Vlad.

"Yes, and she is not very happy." said Skulker.

"Has she shown any signs of accepting the way things are now?" said Vlad.

"No sir." said Skulker.

"Then have you prepared her for plan B?" said Vlad.

"Yes sir." said Skulker.

"Good, I guess it is time to see my new wife." said Vlad.

He and Skulker walked down a hall, as they got further along they could hear yelling and cursing. When they opened the door they were greeted by a very pissed off Maddie strapped to a lab table. When she saw Vlad, who was in human mode just for the occasion, she put two and two together, and this made her even madder.

"You goddamned bastard! You did this didn't you! I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do!" said Maddie.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your new husband?" said Vlad.

"You'll never be my husband you…you…ghost!" said Maddie.

"Well we'll see about that, since you will not willingly It looks like we have to try other measures." said Vlad.

As he spoke Technus activated a switch that lowered some kind of helmet.

"What is that?" said Maddie, slightly afraid.

"This little device is going to put you totally under my control, and make sure that you can never tell Daniel the truth that I am about to tell you. Because if you did he might go back to being good." said Vlad.

"Wait? You mean he is not completely evil." said Maddie.

"Alas no, as I told your idiot of a husband before he died, despite all my teachings I could not completely get rid of the good in his heart. I could make him hate Jack, I could make him want to be mean and nasty, but I could not turn him completely. In fact I had to lie to him about my true intentions for the Earth. if he ever found out what evil I had planned for the world he might turn against me, so you see I can't have you telling him the truth. I have to keep him and his little girlfriend in the dark." said Vlad, as Technus attached the helmet to Maddie's head.

"You bastard, you'll never get away with this!" said Maddie.

"Oh but I already have." said Vlad.

"Well before you take away my free will I have on last thing to say. You must be a pretty pathetic parent if you have to lie to your own kid, and you must be a lousy teacher as well, you crazed up fruit loop." said Maddie.

Vlad's face redden with anger at this.

"Throw the switch." said Vlad.

Technus did so, and the mind controlling machine began to work. Maddie screamed as she could feel her free will being taken away. Soon it was all over and Maddie was trapped in her own mind.

"Now, what do you say my darling?" said Vlad.

"I love you, you are much smarter and sexier then Jack." said Maddie, in a happy voice.

Vlad began to smile and then a evil laugh clawed its way out of his throat. The plan had finally come to pass, the world was his, Maddie was his, and Daniel and Sam were in the dark. But the dark is not eternal, at some point the light will come and banish it, and little did Vlad know that that moment was closer then he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it seems that Vlad has everything that he wants, but he may well lose it sooner then he thought. Now to cheer you up here is Vlad's daily humiliation. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad walking down a hall in his castle. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge fire hose pops out of one of the walls. The water hits Vlad as sends him flying backwards. _

Vlad: Ahhh! _Vlad then falls into a garbage shut. He gets banged up as he falls and then lands in a dumpster. Vlad sticks his head out, a banana peel stuck in his hair_

Vlad: Yuck, this is horrible! _Then Vlad is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Vlad: Actually, this is horrible. _Then the furry soldier of doom attack, raining pain and bruises down on Vlad._

Clockwork: Well it seems that Vlad has gotten what is coming to him, now the chapter summery.

Well the invasion is over, the Earth has fallen, Jack is dead, and Vlad has Maddie. Both Daniel and Sam are in the dark about what Vlad plans really are, and if he has anything to say about it they will stay that way. But every lie must die, the truth will eventually shine through. What will happen when Vlad's house of cards falls? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Truth is a Lie, and a Lie is the Truth

_4 years later…_

Two years have gone by on planet Earth, and things are not good. Most of humanity lives in poverty, and slavery is legal. The humans are the tools and playthings for the ghosts, and no human can stand up to them. Humans are forced to do the worst labor, the most disgusting of jobs, and the most degrading of tasks for their ghostly masters. The only humans that live well are those that sided with the new rulers of the Earth, they spend their days living well while their fellow humans suffer. At the top of this empire of evil is Vlad, he rules everything with an iron fist.

However not everything is as peaceful as Vlad would like, there are some humans and even ghosts that have rebelled against his rule. They are simply called the Resistance, but despite their simple name they are a thorn in Vlad's side. They have been disrupting Vlad's new world order pretty much since the day his rule started. They are led by the last Fenton on Earth, Jazz Fenton. But despite their successes there have been many failures, and they see no hope of dislodging Vlad from power.

As for Daniel and Sam they do not notice any of what is going on. They are feed a constant stream of lies by Vlad, and any piece of evidence of the truth is hidden from them. Not to say that they would notice anyway. They are so in love with each other it would take an atomic bomb to distract them. So Daniel and Sam lived life blissfully unaware, until one day…

Vlad City (Formally Washington D.C.)

We come upon what was once the capital of the United States, it is radically different from what it used to be. Vlad's first order had been to pretty much destroy all the former monuments. Gone was the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument, the Capital Building, the Jefferson Memorial, and all the others. They had been replaced by unfeeling, cold, grey government buildings. On the site of the Washington Monument sat a giant statue of Vlad holding the world in one of his hands. On the site of the White House was a huge castle, this is where Vlad lived and this is where the story begins.

"Daniel! Samantha! Where are you!" said Vlad.

"Do you think he'll find us?" said Sam.

"Nah, I don't think he…" said Daniel, then Vlad opened the closet door.

"There you are, hiding in the closet and making out. Daniel this is no way for the future ruler of the Earth and Ghost Zone to behave." said Vlad.

"Lighten up dad, we were just having some fun." said Daniel.

"And another thing, refer to me and Father, not dad, it sounds better that way." said Vlad.

"Sure thing…dad!" said Daniel.

He and Sam took off laughing down the hall, leaving Vlad to steam. Vlad was not a very happy ruler of human and ghost kind. He had been trying for the past two years to get Daniel to be more like him, to be completely evil. If Vlad did not change his attitude when Daniel took over he would be horrified at what Vlad had done.

"Argh, I am getting sick of that boy's attitude, if he doesn't shape up I don't know what I will do?" said Vlad as he walked back to his private quarters.

Vlad walked back to his study, where his faithful, hypnotized wife Maddie was waiting for him.

"Hello my darling, would you like a back massage?" said Maddie (AN: Eww! That is wrong, so very wrong!)

"Not now, I am worried about Daniel." said Vlad as he sat down.

"Ok dear, I will sit here and tell you how much better you are then Jack." said Maddie.

Vlad sat in his chair thinking about the problem with Daniel. No matter how hard he tried to make Daniel more evil something was preventing it? In fact over the past two years he had gotten worse. If Daniel found out the truth, that Vlad had been lying to him about what was happening on Earth, he would no doubt fight him. Vlad needed to figure out what was going on, what was the one thing that had changed him?

"What could it be? What could be different from before?" thought Vlad.

"Darling, I hope that you remember that Daniel and Sam are going to New Vlad City tomorrow." said Maddie. (AN: What is with him and naming stuff after himself? Talk about your over inflated egos.)

"Yes yes, I remember…" said Vlad, and then a thought hit him.

The answer to the problem with Daniel came to him, and it had been starring him in the face this whole time. It was Samantha, she was the problem, and her good influence was ruining Daniel. He had no reason to feel angry, or to hate anymore, he had what he wanted in life. Sam was the one causing Daniel to become good, and the only way to make him evil was to remove her from the picture.

"That's it, the reason Daniel is turning good is because of Samantha, but without her he will be the perfect evil son. Hmm, I think its time Samantha meet with an unfortunate accident." said Vlad with an evil smirk.

Little did the evil halfa know that someone had heard him, a double agent for the Resistance.

"I have to tell Jazz about this." thought the mysterious figure, as they snuck off into the shadows.

Meanwhile Daniel and Sam were engaged in their favorite past time, making out.

"Daniel, I know this is fun and all but we have to get ready for the trip tomorrow." said Sam.

"Ok, but you owe me." said Daniel.

As Daniel and Sam backed their bags Daniel looked like he was thinking about something.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" said Sam.

"Oh I was just thinking about my father. He seemed so upset when he found us fooling around, I'm just worried that he thinks I'm a failure." said Daniel.

"Don't worry about it, he's just uptight that's all. You should try to be yourself, and not what someone else wants you to be. He just has to accept that you are who you are, and that is the way it is going to be." said Sam.

"I guess your right…" said Daniel.

"And don't you forget it, and don't forget this, no matter what I will always love you." said Sam, she then started to kiss him.

"I thought we were supposed to be packing?" said Daniel.

"Oh I think it can wait a little longer." said Sam, as she kissed him again.

It was the next day and Daniel and Sam were preparing to leave. They had just finished packing their stuff into the plane that would take them there. Vlad was at the airport seeing them off.

"So long Daniel, Samantha, have a pleasant trip." said Vlad.

"We will Dad." said Daniel as they got into the plane.

"Enjoy your time with Samantha, for this will be the last time you see her." thought Vlad as the plane took off.

New Vlad City (Formerly New York City) (An: Ok, Vlad is getting really annoying with the whole naming stuff after him thing. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever, instantly he is covered in gooey nacho cheese, the kind that really stains clothing._)

It was a few hours later when they arrived in New Vlad City. Daniel and Sam were taken instantly to their hotel, where they unpacked.

"Daniel, I'm going out for a little bit, there's this goth book store that I want to visit." said Sam, putting on her regular street clothes.

"Ok, but be careful, there are some really bad people in this town." said Daniel.

"Oh come on Daniel, you know I can take care of myself." said Sam, patting the laser blaster she always kept in her pocket.

"I know, but that won't stop me from saying it." said Daniel, as he kissed her goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Sam, she then left the room.

"Its not like Vlad doesn't have a security team shadowing me were ever I go." thought Sam as she left the hotel.

Sam was right, there was a team shadowing her, but they were not interested in her security. This was a special team that was there for one purpose, to kill Sam. The leader of the team looked at Sam through his digital binoculars and an evil smile crossed his face.

"There you are prey, enjoying a nice relaxing walk are you? Well enjoy it will you can, for it will be your last." said Skulker.

"Sir? Are you talking to yourself?" said on of the ghostly commandos.

"What? No of course not? Now shut up and follow me." said Skulker as he silently followed Sam.

As Skulker and the commandos followed Sam she was having a blast. She loved those times when she could just go out and not be noticed. She loved that she could walk down the street and no one knew who she really was. To be honest being the girlfriend of Daniel Masters was a high profile and exhausting job. So Sam learned to treasure these brief moments of anonymity.

Sam finally found the store she was looking for and walked in. She stood there for a moment and absorbed the dark and gloomy atmosphere, for her it was what a spa treatment would be like for other people. she began to look through the books and found one that she liked. She went up to the owner of the shop, who looked like he could banish light just by glaring at it, and paid for the book. She then stepped outside, waiting for her across the street high on a building was Skulker.

"There she is, now hold still prey." said Skulker as he took aim with his laser.

As Skulker fired his weapon Sam noticed that her shoe was untied. She bent down to tie it, and the laser blast shot through the space where her head had been and shattered the store window. Sam was still crouching down when the glass rained down on her. She quickly hid behind a trashcan and took out her laser blaster.

"Shit! Someone is firing at me!" thought Sam.

"Dammit! I missed! Open fire, kill the girl!" said Skulker.

The commandos opened fire on Sam, shooting everything in site, people fled the area as the fire increased. Sam tried to fire back at them but there were to many, then she noticed that the fire seemed to be coming from a different direction now.

"Damn, there trying to surround me, I think it is time to make a strategic withdrawal." thought Sam.

So Sam sent a bunch of shots at her attacks, trying to make them keep their heads down. When the enemy fire died down took off down the street, and down a side street.

"You fools, she is getting away, after her!" said Skulker.

Sam ran through the city, ducking down side streets and alley ways trying to lose her pursuers. But no matter how far she ran she could not lose them. she started to head into the more bombed out parts of middle Manhattan, which had not been rebuilt since Vlad's invasion. She ran past the rubble that was once the Empire State Building, which had toppled over from its internal damage 2 years ago. As she ran one of the laser blasts hit her in the shoulder.

"Ahhh! Dammit!" said Sam, she put her hand up to her shoulder and it came back with blood on it.

"Must keep running." was all Sam could think as she heard the shooters behind her.

Finally Sam ran into a dead end alley, she looked for a way to escape, but there was none. She turned to face the alleys entrance, determined to go down fighting. Then suddenly a pair of hands phased through the wall and grabbed her, pulling her through the wall. Skulker and the soldiers arrived just after this happened.

"Damn, she isn't here, keep looking!" said Skulker, flying off.

Sam felt the odd yet familiar sensation of being intangible, she opened her eyes to see that she was being taken through many walls and buildings. Finally the ghost that was carrying her but her down, right in the middle of a group of mean looking people with guns.

"You want a fucking piece of me, the first person to make a move gets his fucking guts ripped out!" said Sam.

"Same old Sam, I guess some things never change." said a voice.

Sam turned to see a tall African American man walking through the crowd surrounding her.

"Get away from me you bastard!" said Sam.

"Now is that any way to greet a old friend?" said the man.

"Old friend?" said Sam.

Sam looked at the man closely and noticed something, he looked very familiar. He looked like someone she had know before, could it be…

"Tucker?" said Sam.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it looks like things are about to get more interesting. But now it is time for the never ending humiliation of Vlad. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad eating dinner, suddenly out of nowhere a group of really ticked off ducks attack him. They peck and bite him, and slap him with their wings._

Vlad: Ahhh! _Vlad tried to bat the ducks away, but they were to powerful. Then they were joined by the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Vlad: Why! _Vlad is then chased off into the sun set. _

Clockwork: That was over sooner then I thought, oh well I guess that is it. _Then Vlad falls into a pile of manure._

Clockwork: Ok, maybe that is it. _Then Vlad falls into a thorn bush._

Clockwork: Ok, that was it. _Then Vlad is run over by a college football team._

Clockwork: This could take a while, lets leave Vlad and just go to the chapter summery.

Sam has escaped her attackers, but she could be in even bigger trouble. Wait a minute, Tucker is there, things just got a little weirder. What will happen next? What fate awaits Sam? And How mad will Daniel be when he finds out Sam is missing? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

_Vlad falls into a sludge pile, then a manhole, and then a garbage truck._

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth is a Lie and a Lie is the Truth Part Two

"Tucker?" said Sam.

"Yeah, its me, it's been a long time Sam." said Tucker.

It had been exactly 4 years since Sam saw Tucker last. He had changed over that time. He had gotten much taller and was definitely more muscular. Also he his face was now more grown up looking, but you could still tell it was him. He was wearing what looked like army fatigues. But what was the same about him was that he still had glasses and still wore his red beret.

"Tucker, where have you been? What happened to you? And what are you doing with these guys?" said Sam.

"Well since you were my friend for so long I guess I can answer those questions for you. When Amity Park was destroyed by Vlad I escaped into the countryside. There I meet up with a band of soldiers that were rebelling against the surrender order. They trained me to fight and after awhile I ended up joining the Resistance, and well, here I am." said Tucker.

"You joined the resistance, but why?" said Sam.

"Because Vlad has been making a mess of this world." said Tucker.

"No he hasn't, he has been saving this world, I've seen it for myself. He saved this world from its own destruction." said Sam.

"My god, he has been filling your head full of lies." said Tucker.

"What do you mean?" said Sam.

"He means Vlad has been feeding you crap for the past four years." said a voice.

Sam turned to see a figure walk towards her. the woman that stood before her had red hair and a eye patch over her left eye, and two laser blasters on her belt.

"Jazz, when did you get back?" said Tucker.

"Not that long ago, I see you saved her from the hit squad Vlad sent after her." said Jazz.

"Hit squad? Vlad?" said Sam.

"Yeah, who did you think was firing on you?" said Tucker.

"But why would Vlad want me killed, I'm his son's girlfriend?" said Sam.

"And that is the problem?" said another voice.

Sam turned to see Ember and Rob step out of the shadows.

"Ember? Rob? What are you doing here?" said Sam.

"We're double agents for the resistance, we spy on Vlad for them." said Rob.

"And to answer your question the reason Vlad wanted you killed was that you were a bad, or should I say good, influence on Daniel. You were changing him into a good person, and if he was too rule the Earth Daniel would have to be evil. With your death he would be pushed over the edge and become completely evil." said Ember.

"Why should I believe you?" said Sam.

"You should believe me because I recorded it." said Ember.

Ember took a DVD out of her pocket and put into a old, beat up looking DVD player. The DVD began to play and on the screen they could see Vlad talking.

"That's it, the reason Daniel is turning good is because of Samantha, but without her he will be the perfect evil son. Hmm, I think its time Samantha meet with an unfortunate accident." said Vlad with an evil smirk.

The DVD ended and Sam stood there in shock, she could not believe what she had seen. Vlad was on the screen talking about having her killed. Now while it is obvious to us that Vlad is evil, he had never been evil in front of her. So all of this came as a shock, and Sam fell into the chair that was conveniently behind her.

"I don't believe it, Vlad actually wants me dead, but why?" said Sam.

"Because Danny would turn evil if you were to die, then he would not be horrified by what Vlad has done to the Earth." said Rob.

"What has he done?" said Sam.

"He has made a mess, most of the planet lives on poverty and are oppressed by Vlad's flunkies. Vlad reintroduced slavery almost immediately, and uses it to build his projects." said Tucker.

"I want to see for myself." said Sam.

"I don't know…?" said Tucker.

"Let her go, if she wants to see what the "great" king Vlad has done for his people then let her." said Jazz.

"Ok, Sam were going on a little trip, I promise that nothing will happen to you." said Tucker.

"Hey, I may have been in a castle for the last four years, but I can still kick all your butts." said Sam.

"Same old Sam, lets go." said Tucker.

Tucker and Sam left the secret hide out and went into the streets of the city. As they walked along Sam saw the evil Vlad had visited on humanity. The streets were cracked and broken, and the buildings were dirty and falling apart. The people living in them looked just as bad. Sam saw hungry and dirty faces starring at her from the windows and stoops of the buildings as she walked by. Everybody seemed to be dressed in rags, Sam began to feel guilty that she had so much while they had so little.

"See what Vlad has done to these people, they have no hope, no future." said Tucker as they walked on.

Soon they came to the area of the former Central Park, which was now called, you guessed it, King Vlad park. (AN: I hate you Vlad, you name changing crazed up fruit loop!)

In the park Sam could see that a huge statue of Vlad was being put up. They hid so that no one would see them. Sam was horrified to see that the people putting it up were in chains, and being whipped by ghosts.

"Move faster slaves!" said one of the guards, as he cracked the whip.

The humans let out a bunch of screams of pain and tried to move faster.

"My god, this…this is horrible." said Sam.

"I know, now lets head back." said Tucker.

Tucker led the shocked Sam back to the hide out.

"Well, did you like what our wonderful leader has done to save the world?" said Jazz sarcastically.

"It…was horrible." was all that Sam could say.

"I know, this is what Vlad has done to the Earth, now do you see why we fight him so much?" said Tucker.

"It's all been a lie, everything for the past four years has been a lie." said Sam in a far off voice.

Sam just sat there for a moment, and then her blood began to boil.

"That bastard, he lied about everything, he ruined the world, and what's worse, not only did he lie to me, but he lied to Daniel as well." said Sam, growling under her breath.

"Yes, we have known that for years, Vlad wanted to keep both of you in the dark so that you would not turn on him." said Tucker.

"That bastard, if I ever see that goddamned bastard again I'm going to fucking kill him." said Sam.

"Something we share in common, so will you help us?" said Jazz.

"Yes, I want to make him pay for this, espcailly trying to bump me off. Wait a minute…Daniel! He probably thinks I'm dead because I've been gone so long." said Sam.

"Oh crap your right, and Vlad has probably told him it was us, what do we do? He's probably coming to kill us right now!" said Tucker.

"Listen, we need Daniel on our side, and I'm the only one he will listen too. So you guys have to let me confront him and explain things." said Sam.

"So you really thing he would come smashing into this part of town to find you?" said Ember.

"I'm sure, so we have to be ready when it happens." said Sam.

Meanwhile on the other side of town at the hotel Daniel was worrying about Sam. he had finally called the local police, who said they would be looking for her.

"Oh where could she be? What could have happened to her?" said Daniel as he paced around the room.

"Don't worry Daniel, I'm sure they will find her soon." said Vlad, who was talking over a video phone.

"I hope so, I don't know what I would do without her." said Daniel.

"I just hope the Resistance hasn't gotten her." said Vlad.

"You think it might be them?" said Daniel.

"Well they do have a base in that area, so they may have taken her. I just hope that they haven't harmed her yet." said Vlad.

"That's because Skulker is supposed to do that." thought Vlad.

"I hope so too, I have to go now dad." said Daniel.

"Bye son." Said Vlad, as the connection was cut.

Daniel walked around his room thinking about Sam and how much he missed her.

"I need to do something, but what? Dad's forces will be to slow in finding her, what if the resistance does something to her before she can be found? There is only one thing I can do, I have to go find her myself." thought Daniel.

Daniel changed into ghost mode and flew out of the hotel. He began to fly to the worse parts of town. He landed in a alley way, in this alley there was a bar that was known to have people from the resistance frequent it. Daniel had learned of it from one of Vlad's watered down intelligence reports. Daniel walked in and everyone in the bar looked in his direction.

"What can I do for you stranger?" said the bartender.

"I'm looking for the headquarters of the resistance." said Daniel.

Instantly everybody in the place pulled out a weapon and aimed it at Daniel.

"And why would you want to know that?" said the bartender.

"Because those bastards took my girlfriend." said Daniel in a menacing voice.

"Now that's too bad, but I'm afraid I can't give you the information that you want." said the bartender, motioning with his gun for Daniel to leave.

"I was hoping you would say that." said Daniel.

Before anyone could stop him Daniel zoomed across the room and grabbed the bartender by the collar. His left hand began to glow and he brought it close to the bartenders face.

"You're going to tell me where they are, or your going to get some free plastic surgery." said Daniel.

"Uh…uh." was all the bartender could say.

"You have five seconds to tell me before I charbroil your face, one, two, three, four…" said Daniel.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you, there near the ruins of the Empire State Building, here is how you get to them…" said the Bartender, he then explained where to find them.

"Thank you, have a nice day." said Daniel as he dropped the shocked bartender and left.

Daniel followed the directions that the bartender gave him and he soon found himself in front of an old building. Daniel entered with the utmost caution and stealth, actually he broke done the door with a ectoblast, but we can forgive him because he is not thinking straight. Daniel flew into the building and ended up in a dark room. Suddenly the lights came on and Daniel found himself surrounded by people with guns.

"Well we were right, he did come here to save Sam." said Tucker.

"You bastards! What have you done with Sam! I swear if you did anything to her I will enjoy killing you all slowly!" yelled Daniel.

Some of the rebels got visibly more nervous when he had said that, they knew that he had the power to do so, and would keep his word.

"We have done nothing with her, in fact she is right here." said Tucker.

Sam came out from behind Tucker and Daniel could not be any more happy to see she was ok.

Sam! I'm so glad your ok!" said Daniel as he ran up and embraced Sam.

"Yeah, no thanks to Vlad." said Sam.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Daniel.

"Daniel, there are some things we need to talk about, starting with your dad." said Sam, as Daniel looked at her with a confused face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: Well it seems that it is almost time for Daniel to learn the truth. You all must be wondering how he will take it? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter, but for now we will give another chapter in the book of humiliating Vlad. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad who is just standing in a open field for no apart reason. _

Vlad: Ah! This will make a fine place for a new pollution spilling factory. _So your trying to ruin the environment huh? Well let's see if you like this pollution? Suddenly Vlad is hit with a pile of garbage, some tar, and a truck load of tangerines, which is still a funny word. After ruining Vlad's clothing the pile of junk disappeared, because we at Rob Phantom co. are environmentally responsible. _

Vlad: Yuck! What the hell just happened? _Then suddenly the special ninja unit of the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared. _

Vlad: This is Rob Phantom's work. _Then the fluffy ninjas of doom attacked, visiting anime style doom on Vlad._

Vlad: Aiiii! _Vlad is then chased out of the field by the ninjas, making sure that it stays nice and safe. _

Clockwork: Well its seems Vlad got what was coming to him, now for the chapter summery.

Sam has learned the true about what Vlad has done to Earth, and may heaven help him when she finds him. Now Sam is about to tell Daniel the truth, and Vlad may want to think of finding a nice rock to hide under. What will happen to the world when Daniel finds out? What will Vlad do if he does? And why in the name of god am I asking so many questions? All these questions (except the last one) will be answered in the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny phantom fans, Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The House of Cards Comes Crashing Down

We return to the story with Daniel and Sam back together and in the middle of the rebel base.

"Daniel, there are some things we need to talk about, starting with your dad." said Sam, as Daniel looked at her with a confused face.

"We can talk later, first we have to get out of here before these creeps hurt you." said Daniel.

"They aren't going to hurt us, in fact they saved me." said Sam.

"What?" said Daniel.

"Yes, I was attacked by some men with guns, and they saved me from them, and they told me who was behind it." said Sam.

"You were attacked! You did it, when I find them they will wish they were never born!" said Daniel.

"It was your father." said Sam.

Daniel stood there for a moment, and then he broke out laughing.

Ha ha, right Sam, my dad was the one who sent those guys." said Daniel.

"I'm serious." said Sam.

Daniel began to calm down and looked at Sam, he could tell that she was being serious.

"Oh come on Sam you can't be serious, why would my dad do that?"

"Because he thinks I'm making you less evil, and that getting rid of me will make you turn completely evil." said Sam.

"Who told you that? Was it these guys? You know that you can't trust these rebels to tell the truth." said Daniel.

"I saw Vlad saying it with my own eyes, they have a video of him saying it." said Sam.

"Like I would believe such garb…" Daniel began to say, but Sam stopped him.

"Daniel, please just look at it." said Sam, Daniel saw the pleading look on her face and knew he should at least humor her.

"Ok, I'll look at it, but if any of you try anything funny I'm going to blast you back to the stone age." said Daniel.

So Sam led Daniel to the TV and they placed the DVD in the player. The same scene that Sam had seen played on the screen.

"That's it, the reason Daniel is turning good is because of Samantha, but without her he will be the perfect evil son. Hmm, I think its time Samantha meet with an unfortunate accident." said Vlad with an evil smirk.

Daniel stared at TV with disbelieving eyes, it was there in front of him, but he could not believe what he was seeing. There on the screen was the man that had raised him, had taught him everything he knew, saying that he wanted Sam to die.

"Where did you get that?" said Daniel.

"I recorded it." Said Ember, as she and Rob appeared.

"Ember, Rob? What are you doing here?" said Daniel.

"I couldn't stand taking orders from the jerk anymore." said Rob.

"The last straw for me was when he banned Rock and Roll." said Ember.

Daniel took in this information, then he got back to the big question, the video of Vlad.

"I can't believe it, he actually wants to kill Sam, but why?" said Daniel.

"Because Vlad wants you to be evil, so that you will not be horrified by what he has done to the Earth." said Jazz.

"What has he done? Hey wait a moment, do I know you?" said Daniel.

"You should, we grew up together." said Jazz.

Daniel stood there confused and then a picture floated into his mind, it was of a young girl with red hair, his sister. There was something about this woman that reminded him of her, in fact she looked just like…

"Jazz? Is that you?" said Daniel.

"Yes it is me Daniel." said Jazz.

"But Vlad said that you disappeared, that you were dead." said Daniel, shocked to see his long lost sister.

"Well I'm not, we can have a family reunion later, right now you have to see what Vlad has done." said Jazz.

They took Daniel on the same tour that they took Sam on, past the old and decaying buildings, and to the park where the slaves were. When they got back Daniel was in shock, which seemed to be happening a lot today.

"My god, I never knew all that was happening, why did no one tell me this was happening?" said Daniel.

"Because you weren't as evil as Vlad thought you would turn out to be. He knew that what he was doing to the world and its people would not sit well with you. Having Sam around apparently made it worse, so Vlad thought if she were to die you would be consumed by darkness." said Ember.

"So everything has been a lie?" said Daniel.

"Yep, everything Vlad has done was to make you the perfect evil son, and to get revenge on Jack Fenton. He's been filling your head with lies ever since you got to his castle, I heard himself gloating about it one night before the invasion." said Ember.

_Flashback_

_Ember was walking through Vlad's castle when she heard talking ahead. She decided to turn invisible and listen in on what was being said. She found Vlad talking to Skulker and laughing._

"_Yes, everything is going according to plan, and to think in the end the son of my worst enemy will help me conquer the world." said Vlad. _

"_It is amazing how Daniel never suspected a thing." said Skulker._

"_Yes, from the moment I saw him I knew I could bend him to my will. He was vulnerable, weak, and scared of his new powers. It was such a simple matter of getting him to my castle where I could mold him into the perfect obedient son." said Vlad. _

"_Yes, children are gullible." said Skulker. _

"_No, the word is impressionable, Daniel was so edger to learn how to control his powers it was easy for me to control him. I filled his head with what I wanted him to believe, I even made him think his father hated him." said Vlad. _

"_That's my favorite part, overshadowing that oaf Jack Fenton and making him attack Daniel, genius!" said Skulker. _

"_Yes, I did enjoy making it look like Jack hated Daniel, the look on his face was priceless." said Vlad. _

_Ember floated away as the two ghosts laughed, thinking it would be bad if they found her here. She was a little shocked at what she had just learned, and flew away to think about it. _

End Flashback.

"And that's what I remember." said Ember.

"So everything was a lie, he just wanted me so he could fulfill his sick revenge on my dad." said Daniel.

Daniel then remembered the incident when Jack had attacked him, but this time he noticed something, the eyes were red, blood red, like Vlad's.

"Danny, dad never hated you, in fact he said if you ever came back as a ghost he would not harm you. He said that he would love you no matter what." said Jazz.

Daniel took all this in and it began to swirl around in his head. As the thoughts and images came faster and faster his head began to hurt, and so did his heart. Vlad was using him, his dad loving him even if he was a ghost, the fact that his life had been a lie, all of this came together. The force of this realization began to drive the darkness from his heart and the light which had been locked away shone through. Daniels grabbed his head and began to scream as the transformation began. His eyes changed from red to green, and the red on his outfit turned from red back to white. Soon it was all over, and the light had won.

"Daniel, are you ok?" said Sam.

"Don't call me that." said Daniel.

"What?" said Sam.

"Don't call me Daniel, that bastard I called my father called me that, call me…Danny, Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"Danny, does this mean you're not evil anymore?" said Jazz.

"Yes, but I am still mad, mad at that bastard Vlad for all that he has done, both to me and the world. If it is the last thing I'll do I will make him pay for this." said Danny.

"That's wonderful, I have my brother back, now together we can make Vlad pay for what he has done to our family." said Jazz, giving him a hug.

"Please stop the hugging." said Danny.

"Oh, sorry Danny, but I'm just so happy that your with us, this is the first time in a long while that we might have the chance to unseat Vlad and free the world." said Jazz.

"I know, I just don't like being hugged." said Danny.

"Oh, what about being hugged by me?" said Sam.

"Ok, I don't like being hugged, except by Sam." said Danny, as he and Sam had a romantic moment.

"Ok, I don't need to see this." said Tucker.

"Oh lay off Tucker, you've seen me kiss a boy before." said Sam.

"You know this guy, and what other boy, it wasn't him was it?" said Danny, getting a little angry.

Tucker cowered a little at the glare Danny gave him.

"In order, he was my best friend for most of my life, it was some boys I dated for a while in High School before I meet you, and no, he wasn't one of them." said Sam.

"Ok, I guess I can let him live." said Danny, then he noticed Tucker's face.

"I was joking, I wouldn't kill you, maybe beat the crap out of you, but not kill." said Danny.

"That's good, I'm Tucker." said Tucker.

"Well you know who I am, I'm glad to meet you, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine." said Danny.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, we have some planning to do." said Jazz.

So our heroes began to plan what there next move was. Meanwhile Vlad was receiving some bad news.

"What! What do you mean Daniel is missing!" said Vlad angrily.

"H-he's just gone sir, he's not at the hotel and no one knows where he went." said Walker, the chief of police in New Vlad City.

"Well find him, or so help me I will make you wish you could die again!" said Vlad.

"Y-yes sir." said Walker as he hung up.

Vlad leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, this was not a good sign.

"This is not good, it's obvious he has gone to look for Samantha, and Jazz and her little rebels are in the area, if they should find them they might tell them the truth. Maybe I'm just worrying, but just in case…" said Vlad.

Vlad turned on a video screen and the face of Technus appeared on the screen.

"What do you need sir?" said Technus.

"I want you to prepare for an attack on the castle, I have the feeling that the rebels are going to try something soon." said Vlad.

"Yes sir, I will activate the amazing security system that I, Technus, master of electronics and gadgetry, built." said Technus, who then ended the transmission.

Vlad sat there in his chair, thinking.

"I hope I am wrong, I would hate to have to destroy Daniel, but if he tries to threaten all I've built then I will have no choice. Oh well, I can always have another child, its not like Maddie would object to the idea." thought Vlad. (AN: Ok, Vlad is not just a crazed up fruit loop, he is a sick and demented crazed up fruit loop.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note: I'm going back to school soon, so I might not be updating so often. I hope you can forgive me for this, I will try but you know how school work can be. Now to hand it back over to Clockwork.

Clockwork: Well we are getting closer to the grand finale, and everything is falling into place. The path to the end is set, and nothing can stop it now. Now to cheer you up after that gloomy part we will pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad watching TV, then suddenly out of nowhere an invisible force puts a dress on him, then some make up. Then there is a camera flash._

Vlad: Who is there, show yourself! _Vlad hears laughing as Rob Phantom and Ember appear. _

Vlad: You! What are you doing here?

Rob: Oh, just getting something interesting to post on the internet.

Ember: Yeah, I bet people would pay to see this side of you.

Vlad: Give me that camera! _Rob and Ember fly out of his reach, and before he can stop them they are gone. Suddenly thanks to the ratings hunger of today's news media there is a special report on the TV. _

Newsperson: We have just found something interesting on the internet. It shows renowned billionaire Vlad Masters in an interesting situation. _The picture of Vlad in the dress appears on the screen, everybody on Earth sees it and begins to laugh at Vlad. _

Vlad: Oh the humiliation, could this possibly get any worse? (Line borrowed from the Fairly Odd Parents episode, information stuper highway, which I don't own in any way.)

_Suddenly out of nowhere the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, ready to add insult to injury, or in this case injury to insult. _

Vlad: Why do I keep saying that? _Then the army attacks, ruining Vlad's pretty dress. Vlad runs screaming from the room, right past Spectra and the Fright Knight. _

Spectra: Do I even want to know what is happening?

Fright Knight: I find it's best not to ask.

Spectra: Well I guess we have to save Vlad from the enraged small animals. _Spectra and the Fright Knight chase after Vlad to save him from his fluffy doom. _

Clockwork: Well Vlad has been humiliated in front of all humanity, now for the chapter summery.

Danny has learned the truth that Vlad has been lying to him since he was five. No Danny and Sam, along with Jazz's rebels, are going to attempt to overthrow Vlad. But Vlad has an entire army and a secret defense system between him and them. Will having the second halfa to ever exist be enough to destroy Vlad's evil regime? Will the rebels come up with a plan? Will humanity be saved? If a tree falls in the woods and hits a mime, will anyone care? The answer to these questions, well maybe not the last one, will be answered in the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Plot to Overthrow Vlad

We return to our story with Danny and Sam listening to the rebels trying to come up with a plan. Well it was more like a yelling match then a planning session.

"I say we attack the castle, with Danny on our side we can take Vlad down once and for all." said Ember.

"Yeah, he can't possibly beat all of us." said Rob.

"But what if Vlad is expecting a attack, I'm sure he has some sort of defense system to stop us." said Jazz.

"I have to go with her on this, attacking the castle head on would be suicide." said Tucker.

"So what do we do then?" said Ember.

"I say we sneak into the castle and attack Vlad before he knows we are there." said Jazz.

"Well, let's ask Danny and Sam what they think, they should know what Vlad would do." said Tucker.

"Well I would have to agree with Jazz, Vlad probably suspects we're up to something, especially with both me and Sam gone. The only way we're getting into the castle is without Vlad knowing we are there." said Danny.

"So how do we do that?" said Jazz.

"We have to disguise ourselves and enter the castle in a truck. We have to disguise ourselves as ghosts and then sneak to Vlad's study room, where he will most likely be. We should also try to destroy the power core for the castle, that will cause the castle to explode." said Sam. (AN: Why do evil lairs always seem to have power cores, and why do they always blow up the whole place when they explode?)

"I like it, so here is what we do once we get into the castle, Me, Tucker, and Ember will go to the power core and set a bomb on it. Danny, Sam, and Rob will face Vlad and take him down. If everything goes well we will get out of the castle before it goes up." said Jazz.

"So this is the only way in?" said Rob.

"Well there is the sewer…" said Danny.

"Ok! We get it, the old Trojan horse routine it is then." said Rob.

With the plan done, everyone went to separate parts of the base. As Jazz and Tucker left Danny noticed that they shared a kiss.

"Ok, that was not something I wanted to see." said Danny.

"Oh grow up Danny, their both grown ups." said Sam.

"I know, but seeing my sister kiss someone just feels…weird." said Danny.

"Well I think I can get you mind off of that." said Sam seductively.

She then dragged Danny off to do something that I can't mention or the rating will go up. The next day Danny and the others left for Vlad City (AN: The name, it burns!). After traveling over many miles and dodging Vlad's patrols, they finally reached the capital city. They looked at the city, with its cold, unfeeling buildings, the only place with any design other then straight lines was the castle of Vlad.

"Ok, now that were here we have to meet our operatives in the city." said Jazz.

Jazz lead the others to a small hobby shop in the western part of the town. They entered the shop and saw that it was being run be a little old lady.

"Hello, I'm looking for a magic kit for my little brother." said Jazz.

"What kind of magic kit?" said the little old lady.

"The very special one, the one with the book." said Jazz.

"Sure thing, it's in the back." said the old lady, as she opened a door behind her.

Jazz motioned for the others to follow her and they entered the room. Once everyone was inside the old lady followed them and closed the door, and locked it with a most complex lock you ever saw. They walked down a long flight of stairs until they got to what looked like a strategy room, where a twenty year old boy with red hair and freckles was waiting.

"Here we are, the base of the resistance." said Jazz.

"Wow, hidden in a hobby shop right in the capital. I wonder how Vlad never guessed this was here?" said Sam.

"Well he isn't very good at finding out these things, I should know, I spent most of my life with the guy." said Danny.

"Now that you're all here I can get out of this stupid disguise." said the little old lady.

Suddenly the old lady began to transform, she began to get younger. Soon she was a twenty year old girl with black hair and green eyes.

"That's much better, it hurts to hunch over like that all day." said Ali.

"Ali, is that you?" said Sam.

"Yeah it's me, long time no see Sam." said Ali.

"It's so good to see you, where have you been all this time?" said Sam.

"Oh just fighting a losing battle against the forces of evil, and I would like you to meet my partner in treason, Alex." said Ali.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." said Sam.

"Same here." said Alex.

It was then that Ali finally noticed Danny, she walked over to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daniel, what happen? Did you finally get tired of your old man?" said Ali.

"You sort of get tired of people who lie to you your whole life, and its Danny now." said Danny.

"You mean he lied to you, about everything?" said Ali.

"Yes, even about what was happening to the Earth." said Danny.

"Well, I guess that makes you sort of blameless, are you going to help us?" said Ali.

"Yes, I want to make him pay for everything he has done." said Danny.

"Ok, I believe you, there is one thing though…" said Ali, she then punched Danny in the arm really hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Danny.

"That makes us even for the fact you tricked me when you kidnapped Sam." said Ali, she then walked over and sat down next to Alex.

"Ok…now that that is out of the way, we need to come up with a way to get into the Vlad's castle, so I'm turning this over to Ali and Alex." said Jazz.

"Ok, if we want to get into the castle there is only one time we can do that. At midnight a truck comes to the castle to make deliveries. The plan is that we wait for the truck and ambush it. We take out the driver and then using a potion me and Alex prepared we disguise ourselves. Once in group one will go to the power core and set up a bomb, the second group will go and face Vlad. Once Vlad is taken care of we exit the castle and watch the fireworks." said Ali.

"That will be the signal for the resistance all over the world to begin the attack on Vlad's forces, with any luck they will be too confused without their boss to fight well." said Alex.

"Ok, that sounds good, anything anybody would like to add?" said Jazz.

"Yeah, I do, if we're going to enter the castle you need to know one thing. Vlad's inner circle works in the place, and they are not as dumb as the goons under them. If you run into them you have to act confident and like you belong there. I assume you have copies of ID cards from the castle?" said Danny.

"Yes, we do." said Ali.

"Good, that should be a big help, but be careful, if for a moment they think you are suspicious they will send the guards after you." said Danny.

"Ok, so no drawing on necessary attention to yourself, got it." said Tucker.

"Ok, does everyone understand what we have to do?" said Jazz, everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, Ali will and Alex since you two have studied the floor plan of the castle you two will be assigned to each group. Ali you go with Danny, Sam and Rob, Alex you'll be with my group." said Jazz.

"Ok." Said Alex and Ali.

"Ok, tomorrow night we end this once and for all." said Jazz.

The group broke up and went to their separate rooms, it was then that Sam noticed that Ali was holding Alex's hand.

"Hmm, seems everybody is together these days." thought Sam as she ran up to find Danny.

The day went by quickly as they prepared, soon it was near midnight and they were waiting in a behind some bushes for the truck. At about midnight Rob spotted the truck heading their way.

"I see the truck." said Rob over his walkie talkie.

"Copy that, over and out, ok Tucker kill the cameras." said Jazz.

"gotcha, time to work my magic." said Tucker.

Tucker began to hack into the cameras electronics, soon he had complete control of them. he programmed the cameras to show a continues loop of the empty road. As he finished the truck started to come into view.

"Ok Sam, time to act like you have never acted before." said Jazz.

Sam nodded her head and walked out into the road once there she began to act drunk, I mean really wasted. She was stumbling around and singing really badly off key. The ghostly truck driver saw Sam on the road and slowed down.

"Hey you! Get out of the road!" said the driver.

"No! Why don't you shave the mongoose!" said Sam in a slurred voice.

"Stupid human, get out of the road before I ran you over!" said the driver.

As the driver was dealing with Sam he did not notice Danny sneaking into the van with his ghost powers. Before he knew what was happening Danny had put the driver in a special ghost sleeper hold and knocked him out.

"Wow, that actually worked." said Sam.

Everybody walked over to the truck and got inside, except Rob who used his shape shifting powers to impersonate the driver. Rob got in the truck and drove off, the whole thing happened in only a few minutes.

"Ok everyone, here is the potion pills, these will change your outward appearance and will deactivate only when you want them to." said Ali as she handed them out to everyone.

"This isn't poisoned is it?" said Danny.

"No, why would I do a thing like that?" said Ali.

"Well you do have a reason to hate me." said Danny.

"I'm sure its fine Danny, and if not Ali is going to have here organs rearranged very soon." said Sam.

"Uh, maybe I should see that pill for a moment." said Ali.

"Ali..." said Jazz.

"I'm kidding, it's perfectly fine." said Ali.

Everyone took the pills and instantly changed into different looking ghosts, and not a moment to soon, for they were getting close to the castle.

"Ok guys, were almost to the gate." said Rob.

Rob pulled up to the gate and one of Vlad's goons, who was actually one of Walker's guards, came up to the truck.

"What is your business here?" said the guard.

"Just delivering some supplies." said Rob.

"Ok, I need to see your ID then." said the guard.

Rob handed over the id that he had stolen form the driver. The guard scanned it and the scanner beeped and a green light went on.

"Ok, everything checks out, go on through." said the guard.

Rob drove the truck into the loading area and parked it near the back entrance. Rob then got out of the van and from behind the truck threw one of Tucker's camera hacking machines at the camera. Just like before it messed up the camera, after this was done our heroes exited the truck and made their way to the door.

Damn, there's a electronic lock, Tucker break it open." said Jazz.

Tucker went up to the lock and attached some sort of PDA to it. The PDA began to work and flash numbers as it cracked the code. Soon it had broken the lock and our heroes entered the building.

"Ok guys, this is where we separate, good luck and stay safe." said Jazz.

And so the group split up, Jazz, Tucker, Ember and Alex going right to the power core, and Danny, Sam, Rob and Ali heading left to Vlad's study.

"So do you think we stand a chance?" said Sam.

"I think we do, its four of us verses just him, what could go wrong?" said Danny.

As Danny and the others were making there way towards Vlad, Jazz and the others were heading towards the central power core. As they were turning a corner they ran into a ghost, it was Spectra, Vlad's head of psychological manipulation.

"What are you doing here?" said Spectra.

"Uh, were the…new interns, we're just looking for the copy room." said Ember.

"Oh, well it's that way." said Spectra.

"Thank you." said Ember.

Our heroes went the way Spectra had suggested, but as soon as she was gone they headed the other way. As Spectra was walking she had a thought.

"Hmm, they seem a little odd, I better send someone to keep a eye on them." thought Spectra.

Soon they had finally reached the power core, Alex used his magic to knock out everyone of the technicians in the room. After they had gotten them out of the room and down a garbage chute they began to work on putting the plastic explosives on the power core.

Meanwhile Danny and the others were walking down the hall, after thirty minutes they were outside the door to Vlad's study.

"Ok guys, you ready for this?" said Danny.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." said Ali.

"Same here." said Rob.

"You know me, I'm always ready to kick butt." said Sam.

"Ok, here we go." said Danny.

Danny kicked the door and it flew open, our heroes then ran into the room and drew weapons or their powers.

"Ok Vlad, we're here to take you done." shouted Danny.

Vlad was standing next to a light fire place, his back turned to our heroes.

"Well, well, it seems that I was right, my son went over to the resistance. I was hoping that you would be smart enough not to do that." said Vlad.

"Your not my father! I know everything now, the lies, the set up of my real father, and you ordering Sam killed. Now I'm going to make sure that you pay for your crimes." said Danny.

"And how do you propose to do that? I'm more powerful then you." said Vlad as he turned around and changed into ghost mode.

"We out number you, we can beat you." said Danny.

"Oh really?" said Vlad.

As he said this Technus, Skulker, and Walker appeared out of nowhere.

"I think that it might not be as easy as you thought." said Vlad.

"Oh crap." thought Danny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry it took so long to update, but school has started again for me and I had one heck of a writers block. I'll try to update sooner next time, but I can't promise that I will be able too, god I hate school! Now that that's out of the way I will hand it back to Clockwork.

Clockwork: Thank you Rob, now we will continue the never ending humiliation of Vlad. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene switches to Vlad just standing in his study. Suddenly the books levitate off the shelves and begin to smack into him._

Vlad: Ow! Hey! Ouch! Not there! Aiii! _Vlad is pummeled by books until he is in a huge pile of them. Vlad sticks his head out with a book stuck on his head. _

Vlad: Rob Phantom, I will get you for this. _Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds Vlad. _

Vlad: And for this too. _Then the army of ghost weasels and cats attacked Vlad, raining pain down on Vlad._

Clockwork: Now that Vlad has been punished for being a crazed up fruit loop we can move on to the chapter summery.

Well our heroes are at Vlad's castle and are about to kick Vlad's butt. But with the appearance of Vlad's goons it may now be much harder. Also Jazz and the others may have some trouble on their hands. What will happen next? Will Danny and the others beat Vlad? Will Jazz and the others finish before the guards show up? Will I ever stop annoying you with these questions? The answer to these questions will come in the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Tragedy Strikes

Warning: Character Death in this chapter.

"Oh crap." thought Danny.

Danny and the others looked a little nervous, they were facing some of the most powerful ghosts on Earth.

"Its seems that your not as confident as you were before. Daniel if you stop this foolishness now I just might let you off easy." said Vlad.

"Never, you have lied to me to much for me to ever join you again." said Danny.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I guess I have to give you a time out!" said Vlad.

Vlad launched an ectoblast at Danny and the battle was on. Danny and the others dodged out of the way and returned fire. Skulker deployed a rocket launcher and began to fire missiles at our heroes, but Ali shot them out of the air with some magic energy bullets.

"Is that the best you got!" said Ali.

"I'm just warming up!" said Skulker.

Skulker pulled out his laser guns and began to fire at Ali, as they were fighting Sam was dealing with the ever annoying Technus.

"Foolish child! You will never defeat me, Technus, lord of all gadgetry! Wizard of wires! Duke of Aiiii!" said Technus as Sam blasted him with a ghost bazooka.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that, today is your unlucky day, because I'm pissed off and I going to take it out on you." said Sam as she kept firing at Technus.

Meanwhile as they were fighting the minions Rob and Danny were taking care of Vlad. Vlad, though out numbered, was putting up a good fight. He was dodging their attacks and trying to shot them with his eye beams. Danny and Rob dodged and tried to hit Vlad with their ghost rays.

"Ha! You think your pathetic ghost rays can stop me?" said Vlad.

"No, but maybe this will." said Rob.

Rob used his shape shifting powers to transform into a huge ghost Dragon. Ironically Dora happened to walk in at that moment.

"Sir I finished your new suit and…" she then saw the fighting that was going on.

"Uh, I think I'll come back later." said Dora, who ran out the door as a chair flew into it.

The now dragonfied Rob began to attack Vlad, swiping at him with his massive claws and breathing fire. Vlad was dodging and ducking these attacks, but he did not see Danny teleport behind him. Danny let loose a bolt of ghost energy and it hit Vlad in the back. Vlad went flying through the air and hit a couch, splitting it in half. Vlad sprung up and faced them, his eyes glowing red.

"So that's the way you want to play? Well lets see if you can play with the big boys!" said Vlad.

Vlad shot forward and hit Rob square in the jaw, the halfa fell backwards and landed hard on the ground, turning back to his human ghost form.

"Damn, that hurt." said Rob.

"You ok?" said Danny.

"I'm fine, looks like we have our work cut out for us." said Rob.

"Yeah, we better get started." said Danny, as they attacked once more.

Meanwhile on in the power core room Tucker was still working on hooking up the bomb. Jazz, Alex and Ember were keeping an eye out for any guards.

"Hey Tucker, how's it going?" said Jazz.

"Shouldn't be much longer." said Tucker.

"Well hurry up, I want to beat on Vlad before Danny and the others knock him out." said Ember.

"We all do, but this takes time." said Tucker.

Tucker attached the last wire and set the timer to explode in 45 minutes.

"Ok, its set, now lets go help Danny and get out of here quickly." said Tucker.

"Right, lets go." said Jazz.

Just as they were leaving the room a bunch of Vlad's ghost guards came around the corner. They had been sent by Spectra to patrol the area our heroes had gone in to see what was happening. The guards stared in shock at Jazz and the others, and vise versa, then they snapped out of it.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here!" said one of the guards.

"Uh, nothing." said Alex.

"Well ok then…hey wait a minute, you are doing something, lets get'em boys." said the Guard as he and the other two guards charged.

Jazz and the others began to fire back at the guards, all this commotion drew a lot of undue attention to them. (An: I wonder why none of the guards went to see what was wrong with Vlad? Oh well I guess large explosions and fighting come from his part of the castle a lot or something.)

Anyway the guards were starting to close in and they had to get out of there.

"Ember, we need a quick exit." Said Jazz, as the guards charged down both ends of the hall way at them.

"One exit coming up." said Ember.

Ember grabbed a hold of the rest of them and turned them all intangible. She phased them through the wall just as the guards got there, causing them to crash into each other. On the other side of the wall Jazz and the others ran off looking for a way out, with the guards not far behind them. As they were navigating the maze that was Vlad's castle with the guards in hot pursuit Danny and the others were still battling Vlad, Skulker, Technus and Walker, but the battle was starting to go our heroes way.

"Now you punks better surrender, because fight your betters is against the rules." said Walker.

"How's this for surrendering?" said Ali, as she blasted Walker with a magic energy orb.

Walker went flying into wall, leaving a huge dent. He then got back up and tried to attack again, but Ali was to fast for him. Ali punched and kicked the arrogant Warden until he was knocked out.

"Where are your stupid rules to help you now?" said Ali, as she kicked him on last time.

Meanwhile Sam was still fighting Skulker and Technus, well more Skulker. She had knocked Technus out during one of his long and pointless speeches. Right now she was facing Skulker, who was not doing as well as he thought he would.

"How can you still be standing! I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" said Skulker as he fired at Sam.

"Yeah, but you can't even beat one average human." said Sam.

"Arggh! You damned human, I'll show you!" screamed Skulker in rage, as he brought out on of his missile launchers.

Just as he was about to fire Ali slammed into he back and sent him flying, and his head impacted into a wall and got stuck.

"Thanks for the assist." said Sam.

"No problem, now lets turn robot boy into a pile of scrap metal." said Ali.

Skulker ripped his head from the wall and turned around. He then came face to face with to mean looking girls.

"Uh oh." said Skulker.

Sam and Ali began to beat the crap out of Skulker, pieces of metal and weapons began to fly as they attacked. Skulker could not stand up to the sorceress and the angry girl with the laser gun. Soon Skulker was on the ground, his suit badly damaged, with Sam and Ali about to finish him off.

"You think you've won, well think again." thought Skulker, as he activated his last weapon.

A huge laser cannon popped out of his chest and before they could do anything about it he fired. The laser blast hit Ali and sent her flying across the room, where she hit the wall hard. Ali fell to the ground and did not move.

"Ali!" yelled Sam, she then fired at Skulker, completely disabling his robot suit.

Sam ran over to Ali and checked to see if she had a pulse, thankfully she was only knocked out. Danny and Rob had noticed what had happened, and after sending Vlad into his desk, went over to help.

"Sam, is Ali alright?" said Danny.

"Yeah, she's fine, just knocked out is all." said Sam.

"Good, because Alex would go ballistic if anything happened to her." said Rob.

Then suddenly Vlad got back up and began to fire at our heroes. Danny threw up a shield just before it hit. Vlad sent a relentless barrage of ghost rays, laser eyes, and other ghost powers at the shield. Danny began to struggle as the attacks kept coming,

"Rob, get Ali out of here now!" said Danny.

"But what about Vlad?" said Rob.

"Me and Sam can handle him until you get back, now go!" said Danny.

Rob reluctantly agreed and grabbed Ali, then phase through the wall.

"Ha! I was waiting for you two to be the last ones standing." said Vlad.

Suddenly Vlad pulled out a remote and pressed the big red button on it. Suddenly a shield activated and enclosed the room.

"This shield is specially designed to keep both ghosts **and** humans from going through it. Now there is nowhere for you to run." said Vlad.

"Damn you Vlad you bastard!" said Danny.

"My, my, such a filthy words for a young person to use. Well once I kill Samantha I have a mind control machine that will fix that, just like it fixed your mother." said Vlad.

"You bastard!" yelled Danny as he attacked Vlad in with blinding fury.

The old halfa had not been expecting this and was caught off guard. Danny punched him hard in the face, then the stomach, and then in the chest. As Vlad fell he kicked out and knocked Danny's feet out from under him. Danny fell on his back and Vlad sprang up, as he did he fired an ectoblast at Danny. Danny rolled out of the way, and Sam fired her ghost blaster to knock Vlad away.

"Thanks Sam." said Danny.

"You wretched child! I will make you pay for that!" yelled Vlad.

Vlad fly at Sam and as he was about to hit her Danny hit him with a his laser eyes. The older halfa was sent flying back.

"Thanks Danny." said Sam.

"Just returning the favor." said Danny.

Vlad got back up and faced our heroes again, thus the battle continued. Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Jazz, Ember, Alex, and Tucker were running for their lives. They ran through the halls as Vlad's guards chased after them. they ducked and dodged as the laser blasts kept coming at them.

"This is looking bad." said Tucker.

"Just keep firing, we've gotten out of worse then this." said Jazz, as she fired back at the guards.

They kept running, then as they thought they had lost the guards they turned a corner and ran into someone. They looked up to see the face of Maddie Fenton.

"Mom, is that you?" said Jazz.

"Jazz dear, what are you doing here? have you finally give up on your silly little fight with your father?" said Maddie.

"Mom, You have to get out of here, this whole place is going to blow." said Jazz.

"Is this another attempt to get me to not like Vlad, I know you don't like him, but he is your father. Now stop this right now and maybe he will forgive you, then we can be one happy family." said Maddie.

"Mom, you don't really mean that, your under mind control, Vlad is manipulating you can't you see that?" said Jazz, then they could hear the shouts of the guards coming closer.

"Uh Jazz, could you hurry this up?" said Alex.

"Don't be ridiculous, I love Vlad." Said Maddie in a monotone voice, but you could tell slightly that something in her was trying to fight it.

"We don't have time for this!" said Ember, she then knocked Maddie out.

"Ember! That's my mom you just hit!" said Jazz.

"You can do the psychoanalysis later, right now we have to get out of here." said Ember.

"Your right, Alex grab my mom and lets get out of here." said Jazz.

Alex picked up Maddie and they began to run for the exit again, with the guards still on their tail. Back with Danny and Sam the battle was going well, they had Vlad on the defensive and he was starting to fade fast. It seems that the evil halfa was no match for two very angry 20 something's.

"What's the matter Vlad, to old to keep up with us?" said Sam.

"Why you little…" said Vlad as he fired at Sam.

Sam rolled out of the way and fired a laser blast at Vlad, hitting him in the shoulder. Then Danny zoomed up behind Vlad and hit him in the back with a flying kick. Vlad was in bad shape, his costume was messed up and his body was bruised and burned.

"Ready to give up?" said Danny.

Vlad was in a tough spot, even though Sam and Danny had been fighting and were damaged as well, both of then together could still defeat him. Vlad had to think of a way to get rid of one of them, then an evil smirk crossed his face, he knew who to eliminate, permanently. Vlad turned invisible and Sam and Danny looked franticly for where he might appear again.

"Where did he go?" said Sam, holding her gun tightly.

"I don't know, but keep an eye out he could be anywhere." said Danny.

Suddenly Vlad appeared out of nowhere right behind Sam. before they could do anything Vlad fired a ectoblast point blank right into Sam's back. Everything went in slow motion as the blast hit her and went straight though and out her stomach, blood spraying out of her. Danny could only stare in horror as the woman he loved began to fall, a shocked expression on her face.

"Sam! Nooooo!" yelled Danny.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clockwork: It is almost the end, and I would hate to be Vlad right now, of course I would hate to be Vlad at anytime. But right now Vlad is about to hate being himself, for it is time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad taking a nice bath…wait a minute; he's not in the tub! Argh! My eyes! I'm blind!_

_:Technical Difficulties, please stand by:_

_Is he in the tub now, good, now we see that Vlad is taking a bubble bath, and playing with his rubber ducky._

Vlad: Oh Mr. squeaky, you're the only one who truly understands me. _Ok, now that's just weird, even for Vlad. Anyway suddenly there was a rumbling noise and the room began to shake. Suddenly the wall collapsed a herd of moose ran through the bathroom trampling the evil billionaire. Soon the moosey doom was over and Vlad was lying on the floor, in a towel thank god. _

Vlad: I think I'll take a little nap. _Then Vlad collapsed on the floor. but it was not over as the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared…I said the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared….where are they?_

Rob: Yeah, where did they go?

Clockwork: Hey, I found a not from them. Dear Rob, Ember and Clockwork, went on Vacation, will be back next week, hugs and kisses, the Fluffy Army of Doom. _We see the Fluffy Army of Doom playing on a beach in Hawaii._

Ember: Well that explains where they went.

Rob: Well it doesn't matter, Vlad is unconscious anyway.

Clockwork: Well anyway, now that that is done it is time for the chapter summery.

This is bad this is really bad, Sam has been hit by Vlad, and from the looks of it she's not going to make it. Danny has just lost the love of his life, and Vlad's going to have to pay for it. Watch as the enraged halfa beats the crap out of Vlad, I wonder if Vlad will survive? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Daniel Masters.

Clockwork: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Final Sacrifice

Warning: Massive Character Death in this chapter.

"Noooo!" yelled Danny.

Sam fell and hit the ground hard, a pool of blood already forming around her. Danny quickly flew over to her and landed at her side. Sam was still alive but she was fading fast.

"D-Danny it hurts." said Sam, pain in her voice and blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Don't worry Sam, it will be ok, your going to be just fine." said Danny, trying to convince himself as much as trying to convince Sam.

"Danny…I'm dying." said Sam.

"No your not, we can fix this, your too strong to die." said Danny, getting more frantic.

"It's too late for me, but you can still stop Vlad, I know you can." said Sam, her voice getting weaker.

"Sam you can't leave me! I need you!" said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll always be with you, in your heart." said Sam, here voice barely a whisper.

Finally her body could not take it anymore, the blood loss had been to much. Sam's eyes began to close and her breathing and heart beat slowed.

"Sam? Sam! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" screamed Danny, but it was too late, Sam was dead.

Danny felt her heart beat stop, he realized she was gone now. Then the mighty Danny Phantom, one of the most powerful beings in this world or the next, began to cry. He cried over the loss of the woman he love, tears ran down his face like rivers. Then suddenly he was seized by a new feeling, a feeling of terrible rage, of rage against the man who had done this.

"Ha-ha! Finally she is dead, now to make sure you don't disobey me ever again." said Vlad.

"You monster." said Danny.

"What was that?" said Vlad.

Danny turned around and his face was pulled into a look of pure rage, his eyes were a solid green. If looks could kill everyone within five hundred miles would have died instantly. Vlad was take aback by this and looked genuinely scared.

"You bastard! You killed her! The woman I loved more then anyone in this world, and you murdered her! Now I'm going to make you pay for that!" yelled Danny.

Then before Vlad could even react Danny flew at him, and delivered a devastating punch to his jaw. Vlad was catapulted across the room and a into the shield. He had no time to recover as Danny zoomed over and began to rain punches down on Vlad.

"This is for my dad!" said Danny, as he punch Vlad in the stomach.

"This is for my mom!" said Danny as he punched Vlad in the chest.

"This is for all the people you've hurt!" said Danny, as he punched Vlad in the stomach again.

"AND THIS IS FOR SAM!" yelled Danny as he punch Vlad in the face.

Vlad was sent flying into the ceiling, then he fell back down onto his broken desk. But Danny was not done with him yet, Danny flew over and began to attack again. Danny used every power he had, including the ghostly wail and ghostly lightning, on Vlad. Vlad was being tossed around like a rag doll. Finally the evil halfa landed next to one of his trophy cases.

"Now to finish you." said Danny.

Vlad looked as the enraged Danny was flying towards him. He looked around for anything that could help him, then he saw a ghost sword laying next to him. He quickly picked it up and pointed it at Danny just as he got close to him. Danny felt a pain in his stomach and looked down to see the sword sticking into him, green ectoplasm already flowing out of him.

Vlad thought he was saved, but he was so wrong. Something unexpected happened, Danny took the sword out of his stomach and plunged it into Vlad's evil heart. The older halfa was shocked by this and turned back to human, and his blood began to spill on the ground. Vlad staggered back with blood dripping out of his mouth. Then he fell over and did not move, and death smiled.

Vlad suddenly found himself in a dark void, and then out of nowhere someone began to laugh.

"Ha ha! So Vlad Masters, we finally meet face to face, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." said the voice.

"Who are you! Who's there?" said Vlad, suddenly very frightened.

A young man walked out of the shadows, he looked to be about twenty years old with black hair, and glowing yellow eyes. He wore a black cloak, t-shirt, and jeans. What was very strange was that he was carrying a large scythe on his right shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Grim Reaper." said Grim.

"W-what do you want?" said Vlad.

"I have come to cast your evil soul into the fire pits of Hell." said Grim.

Without so much as another word Grim ripped open a portal to Hell and threw Vlad into it. The evil halfa fell screaming into the pit to get his punishment for his life of evil.With that done he had one more job to do. Back with Danny he was staggering over to where Sam's body lay. He suddenly turned back into a human and the green ectoplasm turned into red blood. Danny collapsed right next to Sam, looking at her face.

"Well Sam, I did it, Vlad's gone now, I bet your happy about that." said Danny as he looked into Sam's lifeless face.

"Sam, I miss you so much, but don't worry, I'll be with you soon." said Danny as he grabbed Sam's cold hand.

Then Danny felt the cold embrace of death creep up on him and his eyes began to close. Danny stopped breathing and his soul exited his body, Danny Phantom was dead. Meanwhile in the power core the timer was getting close to detonation.

Danny suddenly found himself in a room, and standing in it was Grim.

"You did good kid, you defeated Vlad and saved the world." said Grim.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"Where are my manners, I'm the Grim Reaper, but you can call me Grim." said Grim.

"So I guess this means I'm dead." said Danny.

"Afraid so, but its not all bad, I know of someone on the other side who really wants to see you." said Grim.

"Sam." said Danny, as Grim opened a portal to the Ghost Zone.

"Bingo, now go to her kid, she's waiting for you." said Grim.

Danny nodded his head and then jumped into the portal.

"It's finally over, now to get back to my never ending job." said Grim, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Back on Earth Jazz and the others had finally managed to get out of the castle. It had been made easier when Tucker pulled the fire alarm and they had hidden in the crowd of ghosts fleeing the building. Jazz and the others had gotten as far from the building as possible.

"Ok, I think we're safe." said Jazz.

"Good, now we have to go back and help Rob and the others." said Ember.

"Uh, actually I'm right here." said Rob, as he appeared with the still knocked out Ali.

"Rob, what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you with Danny?" said Jazz.

"He told me to get Ali here out of harms way." said Rob, pointing to Ali.

"My god, is she ok?" said Alex as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, she's just knocked out is all." Said Rob.

"Wait, if you're here then Danny and Sam are all alone, we have to go help them!" said Jazz.

Unfortunately as she said this the time bomb on the power core reach zero. It exploded and caused a chain reaction and it exploded in a huge fire ball. The fire ball expanded until the whole castle blew out. Huge pieces of it went flying everywhere and the whole building was destroyed. The shock wave knock our heroes backwards and they landed on the ground.

"Danny, Sam." said Jazz, as she dropped to her knees and cried.

The destruction of the castle was the signal for the Resistance to begin their world wide attack. The ghost army of Vlad was caught off guard by this sudden massive attack, and without their leader they were seized by confusion as to who was in charge. The Resistance was making head way against the forces of Vlad, and the revolution had begun.

It was a start, and it would still be a few years before all of Vlad's forces were mopped up, but the liberation of the Earth was underway. Back with Jazz and the others they grieved the loss of Danny and Sam. then suddenly the communicator on Jazz's belt began to ring.

"Hello?" said Jazz, sniffling a little.

"Commander, the attack on Vlad's forces has begun, you were right they are completely lost without their leader. But we need you back at headquarters right away to led the troops." said the radio operator.

"Ok, we'll be back there soon." said Jazz as she hung up.

"Ok guys, we have to get back to headquarters, the Resistance needs us." said Jazz.

"But what about Danny and Sam?" said Ali, who had finally woken up.

"They would want us to continue on, they both knew this is the most important moment in our history, now lets go." Said Jazz, masking her pain with her business first attitude.

The others began to walk back to their transport, as they left Jazz took one last look at the burning castle and a tear came to her eye.

"Bye Danny, we'll never forget you." said Jazz as she turned to leave.

_A Few Years Later…_

We return to the Earth in a much happier state then it was before. Most of Vlad's forces have been driven from the Earth and the humans rule once more. Most of the damage done by Vlad and his cronies has been undone and the Earth is back on its way to being healthy once again. The cities are being repaired and the humans have finally united under one government, so that they can face any threat as one. We find ourselves in the newly rebuilt Washington D.C., in front of the new White House. We enter the building and find the President of Earth.

Madam President, we just got word that some more of Vlad's former army has been captured." said Tucker.

"That's good news." said Jazz.

"Soon everything will be back to normal." said Tucker.

"Not everything." Said Jazz, as she looked out side.

Just outside of the white house was a statue to two of Earth's greatest heroes, Danny and Sam. the inscription on the statue read as follows.

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson

They Sacrificed Their Lives so That We Could be Free.

"I know you miss them." said Tucker.

"I never even got to spend any time with Danny before he died, There were so many things I wanted to do, to say, to apologize for." said Jazz.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he forgives you, now how about some Dinner?" said Tucker.

"That sounds great." said Jazz.

They both held hands and walked out of the office, as they walked they passed Maddie Fenton.

"Jazz, where are you going?" said Maddie, who had been freed of the mind control Vlad had put her under just a year ago.

"I'm going out now." said Jazz.

"Oh no you don't, you may be the president of Earth, but you still have to do your work." said Maddie.

"Sigh, some things never change, but I'm glad they haven't" said Jazz.

Meanwhile outside of Paris in some old ruins were two people. They were in a chamber deep under the building with a glowing pedestal in the center.

"I guess its time to put this back." said Ali, as she brought out the Book of First Magic.

"Yeah, its time." said Alex.

Both of them held the book and placed it back on the pedestal. It began to glow and lines of glowing light spread out from it. They went up and up until they reached the ruin Great Hall. The magical energy reached the structure and it began to repair itself, soon the whole building was completely repaired and good as new. The Second Era of Magic had begun.

"Well, I guess that's it." said Ali.

"Yeah, now we have a whole magical community to rebuild, and it isn't going to be easy." said Alex.

"Yeah, but we'll be doing it together." said Ali as she kissed Alex.

Ali and Alex walked out of the chamber hand in hand, they had a lot of work ahead of them. Meanwhile back in America two former fighters were standing in the rebuilt city of New York (AN: Ha! The names back the way it should be, take that Vlad!).

"So Ember, I guess its all over, Vlad's Army is defeated, the Earth is ruled by humanity again, and the world is getting back on its feet, I guess there is nothing left to do." said Rob.

"Yeah, its sort of boring now." said Ember.

"Hmm, I have a idea, why don't we find ourselves a little adventure?" said Rob.

"That sounds good, do you think along the way we could find someone who would like to sign up a band made of a ghost and a half ghost?" said Ember.

"Anything is possible, but there's only way to find out, go and look for it." said Rob.

The two grabbed each others hands and went running off into the city, ready to let fate lead them where it may.

And what of Danny and Sam you may ask? Well no one had seen then since they had died, even in the Ghost Zone they were rarely seen. There were only brief glimpses of two ghosts, a man and a woman, who would fly around laughing and having a good time. To most people it seemed that they wanted to be alone with each other, and considering what they had been through they deserved to have that solitude.

So ends the tale of Daniel Masters, who had been both the doom and salvation of the human race. He may have done many bad things in his life, but his last act, his sacrifice, had made up for it a hundred times over. No one knows if Danny and Sam will return, but anything is possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well its over, the story has ended. Now to get back to the regular time line and the definitely alive original Danny and Sam. Now to distract you from trying to kill me here for the last time is Clockwork to pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: Don't worry Rob, I'll keep the evil fan girls from hurting you.

Rob: Thanks Ember. _Rob and Ember kiss._

Clockwork: Uh, aren't I supposed to pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Rob: Oh right, go right ahead. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. The scene changes to Vlad coming up with a evil plan to destroy Danny and friends. _

Spectra: Vlad, what is the mongoose for?

Vlad: It will make sense once the plan is in motion. _Then suddenly Vlad is hit with a big old bag of garbage. It splits open and spills all over him, ruining his clothing. Then suddenly Vlad is catapulted out of his castle and sent rolling down a hill._

Vlad: Ow! Aii! Gahh! Why! Argh! _Yelled Vlad as first he went through a thorn bush, a burning liquid store, and the museum of painful pointy things, finally he landed in a huge mud puddle._

Vlad: What else could happen? _Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appeared, well rested and ready to kick butt. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Then the army attacked, and visited a pain like no other pain on Vlad, they maxed out his credit cards. _

Vlad: Ahhh! My wallet! _Vlad gripped his side in pain, then they visited pain on his actual person, Vlad escaped and ran screaming into the sunset. _

Clockwork: Well Vlad has once again been punished for his evil, now to Rob with his next story ideas.

Rob: Thanks, here are some ideas for some new stories, I hope you enjoy them.

Fairly Odd Ghosts: The evil Mr. Crocker is making Timmy Turner do a report on mythical creatures. Timmy can't use his fairy godparents for the report so he thinks he is doomed, but then he sees a report about Danny Phantom. He wishes that he could meet the infamous ghost kid, and all heck breaks loose. Meanwhile the pixies find a certain evil billionaire to help them with their next plot to take over Fairy World. Will Timmy and Danny be able to save the Earth and Fairy World from being taken over?

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

Future Phantoms: One day Danny and the others are in Alicia's room when something bad happens. They accidentally get sent into the future, where they meet their future selves, and their kids. This will be a one shot.

Dan's Revenge: the Evil Dan and Sam from the future have escaped the plain of infinite nothingness and are back for revenge. They are out to destroy everything Danny knows and loves, and this time they have someone to help, a daughter. Will Danny be able to save the Earth from its doom or will his future be left on the cutting room floor.

Prefectville: our heroes go on a road trip for spring break, but on the way they end up stuck in a strange town. All the people act completely perfect and their mayor is a women named Miss Perfection. Is there more to this town then meets the eye? And what sinister forces are at work that may put or heroes in danger?

Power Drain: Freakshow returns to cause chaos and havoc in Danny's life. He gets a scepter that allows him to take power from any human or ghost. What will our heroes do when the enemy they are fighting has all their powers? And what will happen when Freakshow finds our humble author in the story and steals his control over reality? It's an action packed adventure to save the universe from destruction, and we learn the true origin of Rob Phantom.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


End file.
